Hope Unleashed
by Takari 4 Life
Summary: *CHAPTER 9*: 'Fighting for a Dream'. Kari can only watch helplessly as TK tries to defeat Davis who has fused with the evil Darkeru. Kari’s dreams are slowly slipping away. Must she also fight to protect them? Is fighting inevitable? A Takari romance.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Digimon, it belongs its proper owners. Digimon never in any way belonged to me in the first place. 

Please remember to read and review! Enjoy!   


Hope Unleashed: The Beginning

It was just another ordinary day in the digital world The sky was nice and clear, not a single cloud was present. A group of children gathered in an open field and were accompanied by small creatures which they called digimon. They had decided to return to the digital world and help restore it to its former glory. This was a common task for them. Every once in awhile they had to return to eliminate any uprisings of evil. Little did they know the powers of ultimate darkness lingered among them, far greater than they ever imagined.

Davis, the leader of the new digidestined stood in front of the group and pumped his fist in victory "Great work guys!" shouted Davis, while surveying the pile of fallen control spires. He walked over to Veemon and patted him on the head. "Great job buddy." 

"Thanks Davis!" said the blue rookie digimon. 

Davis stretched his back and gave a little yawn. "I think it's time to head back, and besides I'm quite hungry," Davis placed his hand on his rumbling stomach. They had spent most of the day in the digital world without anything to eat.  
  
"You're always hungry Davis. Your appetite can even rival Veemon's," laughed Yolei. She knew how much digimon ate, they never stopped.  
  
"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say," snapped Davis. Digimon were bottomless pits when it came to food, and he wasn't one of them. "Anyway it's already dinner time back home." Davis pulled out his digivice and shoved it into Yolei's face. "See."  
  
"I have to agree with Davis," Cody spoke up, "I'm quite famished too." He didn't want to take sides in this little feud, but he was getting hungry.  
  
Yolei pushed Davis away "Come to mention it, I feel like I need something to munch on too." Yolei sighed fixing her glasses. She hated being wrong, especially when it was Davis who proved her wrong. 

"Ha, told ya!" smirked Davis under his breath. He had walked over to the digiport where Ken and Wormmon were waiting. He was about to pull out his digivice. 

"I heard that Davis!" glared Yolei. She clenched her fists and stomped towards Davis.

"What? I didn't say anything!" lied Davis, putting his hands in front of him.

"Just you wait Davis, I have something planned for you," Yolei threatened shaking her fist. She had cooked up the perfect idea on what to do. Rubbing her hands together she let out a mischievous laugh. The whole group just stared at her weirdly.  
  
Ken had observed the events and let out a sigh. "Enough with these childish antics, lets get going I'm getting hungry too," Ken said with Wormmon in one of his arms. He held up his digivice to the digiport.  
  
Something the struck Davis, how could he have forgotten? "Wait where's TS and Kari?" Asked Davis, who had a slight tone of jealously in his voice. He scanned the area and saw the two sitting under the shade of a near by tree, apparently sharing a couple laughs. Davis fumed at the sight. Every time when TK was with Kari, he would barge in on them, and this was no exception. He had a huge crush on Kari, but apparently TK was also interested in her too. "No way am I letting TP lay the moves on my girl!" Davis growled. He was about to run in and interfere, but Yolei grabbed him from behind.   
  
"Not this time Davis." Yolei said as she anchored Davis down. She knew how furious Davis will be with TK and Kari alone together, it would be the perfect payback. "Cody, Ken, let's get a move on so Davis can't bother those two," Yolei said and pointed in the direction of TK and Kari. Both Cody and Ken nodded, they knew better not to question any of Yolei's little 'ideas'. The three of them lugged Davis, who was flailing wildly into the digiport followed by their digimon.  
  
"Hey, you two don't stay too long." Ken said, as he was last to enter the digiport, and with a flash of light he was gone. 

TK and Kari both looked up to see that the rest of the group had already returned to the real world. They were just talking about school and sharing funny things that happened not too long ago. They never got a chance to actually spend time with each other anymore without Davis always listening in. TK let out a little yawn, and laid back on the soft cool grass. He could hear the laughter of Patamon, and Gatomon as they chased each other in the field. It had been a long day and he was getting tired, but wasn't complaining since he had spent it with Kari. 

Kari looked down at TK. He was looking up at the sky with his sleepy aqua eyes. It looked very comforting, so Kari decided to do the same. She felt the coolness of the grass greet her, relieving the heat from her body. They laid there in silence for a while just staring into the sky. "What a beautiful sight isn't it TK?" Kari spoke up breaking the quiet atmosphere, there was no reply. She faced TK expecting him to answer. Kari smiled, TK was sound asleep. She noticed that his hair (that wasn't covered by his hat) seemed to glow a golden color because of the sun. Seeing a stray tuff, Kari slowly moved her hand, and was about to brush it away from TK's eyes. "He looks so handsome, even with his silly hat," thought Kari letting a giggle escape.

TK eyes slowly opened, and saw Kari's hand snap away from him. "And what's so funny?" questioned TK, slowly sitting up, Kari's giggling had woke him up. TK saw Kari's auburn eyes staring at his hat. "Is it something about my hat?" He removed his hat to examine it, which revealed his messy, but cute blond hair. "Don't tell me I got grass stains in it again?" TK frantically flipped his hat for side to side inspecting it.

"It's fine TK," laugh Kari. "It's just that you always wear that thing," Kari said snatching TK's hat. "I think you would look cute... I mean better without it." Kari slightly blushed at her comment, though it was the truth. She did believe he would look cute.

"You think so?" Asked TK. He had heard Kari's "cute" comment, he wasn't sure what to make of it. TK smiled, "how about this? I won't wear my hat for a while, just because it was you who told me." TK would do anything to make Kari happy, if this was one of her requests he would be glad to do anything for Kari.

Kari was staring maybe a little to long at TK's hair, so she turned away quickly with more redness on her cheeks. "I'm sure that you'll like it, besides you're looking better already." Kari laughed. She stopped blushing and handed TK his hat, who folded it, and stuffed it in his back pocket. 

"Anyway I wanted to try something different for a change." TK smiled ruffling his now exposed hair. "Maybe I can be like my bro, and get more attention from the ladies. All I need is hair gel," laughed TK.

"Very funny TK," laughed Kari. "I think wearing something that's fits too tightly around your head is not good in the long run. Something about being not as smart." Kari explained.

"That could maybe explain some things about Davis' behavior," joked TK. He recalled an image of Davis and a rather tight fitting pair of goggles always around his head. 

"Maybe," giggled Kari, "but Davis is not all that bad, he has some good sides to him too." She had stood up and began to stretch. "Even though at sometimes he can be a little extreme."

TK felt jealous when Kari defended Davis, but he tried to ignore the feeling. Kari could always find good qualities in anyone. TK let out a little sigh and stood up.

"Well I guess we better be getting back to my place, we can't keep everyone waiting." said Kari. She called Gatomon over, whom had Patamon pinned to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, if I know Davis, he is not liking this one bit.," replied TK following Kari to the digiport.  
  
"What's wrong with me hanging around my best friend?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Beats me?" Shrugged TK. Will she only think of me as a friend? TK extended his digivice outward and the screen started to glow, "Digiport open! They were expecting the usual flash of light, but instead the screen blanked out.  
  
"Huh? That's weird" Kari said taking out her digivice, "here let me try." She held out her digivice in a similar fashion, "digiport open!" Still nothing happened. They stood there for a moment but the screen remained blank.  
  
"Must be busted," said Patamon from his preach on TK's head.   
  
"Looks like we have to find another one," Gatomon said whacking the side of the TV with her paw. Giving it one last knock Gatomon looked up at Kari. 

Kari nodded and glanced at her digivice. "According to my D3 there's another digiport in that direction," Kari said pointing towards a dense forest. "It's about an one hour walk though." She then smiled at TK. "I'm not one to complain though," and then saw TK blush. Kari giggled "come on I'll race you to the forest?" 

TK not being one to ruin their fun smiled, "You're on!" The two of them ran to the forest laughing all the way, with their digimon in tow.

***

At this time the sun was barely visible on the horizon, and the air became slightly colder. The group trekked through the forest admiring the colorful foliage. Everyone walked in silence following the forest's path just enjoying each other's company. Kari let out a happy sigh.  
  
"What's up?" inquired TK turning to face Kari.  
  
"Well, I'm just enjoying the walk, it's so relaxing." she stretched her arms out, taking a deep breath of the cool forest air. "It's so fun when you're with me TK." Kari twirled around letting out a laugh.  
  
"Same here Kari," replied TK. He then frowned, "why can't I just tell Kari how I feel." He kicked a stray pebble on the ground in frustration. A sudden gust of wind rushed though the forest, causing everyone to shiver. Seeing Kari's reaction, TK put his arm around her, "Here Kari, you look cold." TK drew Kari closer to his body. It felt like the proper thing to do.  
  
Kari felt warmer now, either from TK, or her blushing. "You know..." Kari trailed off. She wasn't really sure how to tell TK that she had feelings for him. She never knew when she started liking him, it seemed that the feelings were always there, they just got stronger over the years. "What if he doesn't like me the way I like him? It will be so awkward," Kari thought. 

TK was also having the same dilemma, he was racking his brain for answers. He wasn't sure if it was the best time to tell Kari what he really felt towards her. "This is one of the very few chances I get to be truly alone with Kari." TK couldn't help it anymore. There were many times to tell Kari but always something would ruin it. TK stopped in his tracks. He lifted Patamon off his head, and put him on the ground beside Gatomon, who had also stopped. "You two go on a head of us, I want to talk to Kari in private," TK said as he motioned the digimon to continue to the digiport. When their partners were quite the distance away. TK turned to Kari, and saw her auburn eyes had a puzzled expression.  
  
"What is it TK?" ask Kari as she brushed her chocolate brown hair from her face. "Is something wrong?" She was worried what TK had to talk about. She hoped that nothing was bothering him. Kari continued to stare into his eyes looking for an answer.  
  
"Well there's been something on my mind for quite a while," replied TK, he stared at the ground not being able to look into Kari's eyes anymore. He ran a hand through his wild blond hair. "You see..." TK paused not knowing how to continue. 

Kari could see that TK was very tense. "Why not we sit down?" Kari had spied a log big enough for the two of them to rest at the side of the path. She sat down first and motioned TK to follow. It's seemed that all of a sudden TK was really nervous. He eventually sat down, but still couldn't look at Kari.  
  
"What I am going to say?" thought TK, a lot of feelings swelled up in his mind, but he couldn't find the words to express them. They sat there for a while not saying anything. The wind kicked up again, causing a chilly breeze to rush by them. When Kari shivered again he automatically wrapped his arm around her, seeing her smile it relaxed him slightly.

"You can tell me anything TK, we're best friends, and I'm always here for you." comforted Kari, and placed her hand on TK's shoulder. TK relaxed even more.

"Yeah, your right Kari," TK began, "you see we're the best of friends for who knows how long, and over the years our bond gets stronger and stronger, and," again TK paused to think of what he had to say.

"And?" Inquired Kari. Her heart was beating like crazy, "what is TK getting at? Does he have feelings for me?" Kari was very confused and could only hope what she thought was true.

"Why are things so hard to say them when the moment comes?" Though TK. He looked up and stared into Kari's eyes. "Kari, what I want to say is..."

All of a sudden there was a bright flash followed by an earth-shattering explosion. Even before they could react the both of them fell over from the force of the blast. TK stood up a little dazed, rubbing the back of his head. He turned around and helped Kari up, who was flat on her back. Again something had ruined the perfect moment. Judging by the sound, the explosion was not too far away. "I think our digimon might need our help," shouted TK, there was a feeling that something was definitely wrong. He pushed aside the previous conversation, to focus on the task at hand. "I guess I have to save this for later," he thought.

Kari dusted herself off, and stared down the path and saw smoke, also having a similar feeling. "I think so too, we better hurry," replied Kari. The two of them ran as fast as they could to the origin of the explosion.

They had reached a clearing in the forest, but it looked like it was recently made. What they saw looked like a crater, and there was dust thrown up into the air in all directions. Kari kneeled down trying to examine what had happened. When the dust settled she could see their two digimon, barely moving. "TK, they're down there," Kari shouted. The both of them carefully slid down the side if the rocky crater and ran to their fallen digimon.

TK scooped up Patamon, while Kari did the same with Gatomon. "You okay Patamon?" Asked TK. Patamon made a little groan. TK noted that Patamon was quite in bad shape. It looked like he was barely conscious. TK walked over to Kari to see how she doing. He could see that she was very worried. "It's all my fault," TK thought, "if I didn't tell them to go on ahead, this wouldn't have happened."

When Gatomon opened her eyes she was greeted by the worried eyes of Kari. "I'm okay," said Gatomon weakly, and then received a big hug. Turning her head she could see TK and Patamon, doing the same thing. Then she remembered what had just happened, a wave of fear struck her. "Kari, we better get out of here! It's not safe!" panicked Gatomon.

"TK, we better get out of here! Gatomon said that we're still in danger!" said Kari as she motioned TK to follow her. They climbed up the opposite side from where they came down. At the top both TK and Kari were gasping, clearly exhausted from the rather steep climb.

TK looked down at is partner, who was resting in his arms. "What happened?"

"We were attacked," replied Patamon in a weak voice.

"By who?" TK shouted angrily, "whoever did this, won't get away with it!"

"We'll see about that!" came a deep, dark voice. TK and Kari both spun around, and their eyes widened. What they saw was a massive energy ball heading in their direction.

To Be Continued...

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	2. The Sleeper has Awakened

TK had managed to push Kari out of the way

I don't own Digimon, and I never will!

Please read and review! Enjoy!

Hope Unleashed: The Sleeper has Awakened

"Watch out!" TK shouted. He had just managed to push Kari out of the way. The energy ball dove into the ground and exploded with tremendous force. The blast was so strong that TK felt like he could have been practically ripped in half. Being thrown back and rolling a countless amount of times, TK slammed into a tree with bone shattering force. TK tried to move but the pain was too intense, all he could do at the moment was lay there helplessly. His mind was all in a jumble. Different types of scenarios were going through his head, and all the outcomes didn't look very good. The only thought that was common in all of them were to protect Kari. 

Kari couldn't see anyone. It looked like she had been separated from the rest of the group. She felt very sore even though TK had pushed her out of the initial blast. She rolled over on her back and grabbed her pounding head. The world spun around her, making her sick in the stomach. Kari fumbled for her digivice, she knew that Gatomon had to digivolve. All of a sudden a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw a rather huge digimon. It was a dark figure. Its body had a basic shape almost like a human's shadow. Kari tried to move but her body didn't respond. The evil digimon extended its hand and grabbed Kari. "Let go of me! Help! Gatomon! TK!" Kari yelled, trying to pry herself from the digimon's immense grip. The digimon emanated an intense darkness. Every second Kari felt like her life was being drained away. She had caught a glimpse of Gatomon, but her heart sank as she saw the little cat digimon was unconscious unable to help. Her heart then broke at the sight of TK. He was barely conscious, and quite battered up to say the least.  
  
TK slowly got up from the ground. His body ached all over, and there was a sever cut on his forehead. He tried to stand up with no luck. Slumping back down he searched desperately for Kari. He then heard laughter not too far away. Straining his eyes he could just make out a rather large and shadowy digimon. In its hand it held Kari, who was clearly in pain. "I can't let Kari down! I promised to protect her!" He reached deep into his pocket and yanked out his digivice, but it would be of no use to him. He caught a glimpse of both Patamon and Gatomon, they were unconscious and clearly there was no one else, but him able to help Kari. TK pounded his fists on the ground in frustration, then coughing at the dust that flew up. Knowing that every second counted TK struggled against every feeling of pain and staggered to his feet. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into him, if it weren't for Kari being in danger, he would have passed out. Wiping the blood from his eyes TK, limped towards the digimon.  
  
"Ha, what are you going to do human?" laughed to evil digimon, seeing TK's futile attempts to stay standing, "Are you going to attack me?"  
  
Kari was crying now seeing TK in such pain, the injury on his forehead made her crying even worse. "TK, please save yourself, it's no use to get us both killed" sobbed Kari. The thought of TK losing his life brought on more sobs. The darkness was still slowly sapping her life away. Kari felt so weak that her digivice slipped from her hands and fell the ground. The digimon exercised its cruel nature and brought its foot down on top of it grinding the digivice into nothing but a pink clump of electronic components. 

"No!" TK shouted, seeing Kari's digivice reduced to nothingness. 

"You're so pathetic without your digimon, and digivices," the evil digimon mocked, while waving the sobbing Kari in front of TK as if to taunt him. "So what are you going to do? Leave your little girl friend and run, or stay and get killed?"  
  
TK clenched his fist tightly and snarled at the digimon. "I'm the only chance Kari has," TK thought. He could feel that every step he took drained him; sooner or later he knew that he will not be able to stand, let alone walk. "I won't give up," TK said, "I won't give up on Kari." A river of emotions was building up in him. TK felt extreme anger, and hatred toward the digimon, but love for Kari, and hope. He felt like he was going to explode. TK's vision started to blur, and his balance became very unsteady. Finally the forces of gravity were too strong for him and he collapsed. TK had lost a lot of blood, and now he was feeling the effects. He felt very tired, and the feeling for sleep beckoned him.  
  
"This is the end for the both of you." said the digimon. "Any last words before I rip you limb from limb?" The digimon inched closer to TK, while laughing hysterically.  
  
Kari saw that TK's condition was getting worse, sooner or later he wouldn't be able to escape. "TK! Please run! I care too much about you to see you get killed! Please run!" Kari gasped her last breath. "It can't end like this," the darkness was too overwhelming, and she blacked out. Tears still flowing from her closed eyes.  
  
TK slowly raised his head. "You may only care for me Kari, but I love you with all my heart. If I never saw you again, my life will never be worth living! I will never leave you!" TK, had reached his breaking point all the emotions in him had to be released, he finally snapped. Somehow defying what his body told him TK stood up and glared at the evil digimon. Something was rising inside TK, it was filling him with an unknown energy powering him to go on. "As long as I'm still breathing, I'm never going to give up on Kari!" yelled TK at the top of his lungs. The ground started shaking uncontrollably around him. Beneath his feet it started to crumble away. Whatever feelings he had inside of him must have triggered a power that was inside him. Now a yellow light materialize out of nowhere and was fusing into TK, causing him to glow. When it didn't seem like anything couldn't get weirder his hair which was once blond ignited into a burning gold. Letting out all of his feelings at once, a powerful blast erupted from TK slamming into the digimon. 

The digimon was overwhelmed by the intense light, it was practically burning right through its flesh. The digimon twisted wildly trying to escape the light, in its frantic attempts the digimon lost grip of Kari, letting her limp body hit the ground. 

TK was shocked at what happened, it all seemed to happen so fast. All he knew was that his strength returned to him. Placing a hand on his forehead, he noticed that the gash was gone. He snapped out if his trance when he saw Kari's body lying motionless on the ground. TK practically tore up the ground as he dashed to Kari's aid. Kneeling down beside Kari, TK could now see how badly she was hurt. He lifted her up slowly. "Oh no, Kari please be alright! It can't end like this!" He wrapped Kari in a tight hug. TK looked down to see Kari's pale face, it brought the boy to tears. "Please don't leave me Kari! I have so much I want to tell you," With tears streaming down his cheeks, TK kissed Kari softly on the lips. The kiss was just a short one, but filled with the love he had towards her. As he pulled away he could see a yellow light surround Kari and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"What..." began Kari, it was like she had been brought back from a deep sleep. She looked up at TK who had been crying. He appeared to have changed. For one thing TK's hair was no longer blond, but a shining gold. "TK your hair!" Everything seemed like a dream, TK looked incredible. She was about to reach out and touch his golden hair, but stopped when she heard the digimon's roar, snapping her back into reality. 

TK knew that there wasn't enough time to get away safely, and a feeling inside urged him to fight. "Stay here Kari," instructed TK, as he turned to the direction of the digimon. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and replaced them with a glare that could kill. "No way am I letting that digimon get away with almost killing Kari." TK thought. His glowing seemed to intensify, as with his anger . The anticipation of the fight seemed to call him on, TK had to have revenge.

The digimon barreled straight at TK. With deadly speed it swung it's left arm, but TK matched its speed, and ducked. It then followed with it's right arm with the same ferocious velocity as before, but again TK countered. With the digimon off balance TK leapt up towards its head. Now it was TK's turn to go on the offensive. With a burning fury in his eyes he pulled back his right arm and let it fly with blinding speed. Upon impact there was a blast of energy. Kari shielded her eyes from the sudden flash. When she looked up she could see TK, but the digimon was about fifty yards away laying on it's back reeling in pain. The whole event took place in a blink of an eye.

TK was quite surprised at what had just happened. He was still letting things set in. It was like he had lost control of his own body for that brief moment. He inspected himself; physically he felt stronger, had golden hair, and a yellow aura encircling him, but nothing else physically was different. On the inside though, he felt like a completely different person. There was a part of him now that wanted him to continue fighting like it was driven by hatred, and it scared him.

Kari was so relieved that TK was safe. "TK!" she shouted. TK turned around to see Kari run up beside him. She hugged TK so tightly as if not wanting to let go. "You had me so worried" Kari whispered and she looked at TK with watery eyes. She was so of afraid of losing him. She gazed down at her broken digivice, or what looked like it. "Do you think it can be fixed?" She said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Kari," TK said "I don't know what we can do." Seeing Kari like that made him feel terrible. She didn't deserve any of this. Extreme anger welled up in TK's mind, he was going to reduce the digimon into digi-dust.

Letting out a massive roar the dark digimon jumped to its feet ready for a second round. "You're going down!" shouted TK as he took stance. As if out if nowhere more of the dark digimon appeared. "The more, the better!" TK laughed. TK clenched his fists, this seemed to further intensify the light radiating from him. "Come on! I'll take you all down!" TK called out to now more than twenty of the digimon.

"TK? What are you doing? It's too dangerous to fight them all!" Panicked Kari. She looked in to his eyes and saw that they were blazing like a wild fire. "TK snap out if it! Let's just get out of here!" TK didn't respond. He looked like he was thrilled to fight all those digimon. "TK you're scaring me! What's has got into you?" TK wasn't himself, she was sure of it.

Now there were an army of dark digimon gathered in front of them. They seemed to be waiting for something, maybe unsure of the glowing boy.

"Don't worry Kari I can take them," TK said with a deady voice. TK was ready attack at any second.

Kari grabbed TK's arm and pulled him to face her. "TK, I believe that you can beat them, but what about me? It's too dangerous for me to be around," Kari said with a frightened voice. She stared into his eyes searching for the TK she once knew. "If you l..., care for me, you must stop!" She then saw that TK's eyes revert back to their usual calm blue. She the let out a breath that she was holding "Come TK lets get out of here." Kari said.

"You're right Kari," TK replied, "I don't know what had got into me." TK was finally able to think clearly, without having his judgment clouded. "Quick let's grab our digimon, and get out of here." TK said. Kari nodded in agreement. Even though the urge of staying to fight was strong, he knew that Kari was more important. The both of them got their partners and headed for the nearest digiport. 

They ran as fast they could not looking back. Kari was having trouble keeping up with TK's extremely fast pace. "Wait TK! I can't keep up!" shouted Kari. Her legs gave out and she could no longer run let alone stand up. TK quickly got to Kari knowing that the window of opportunity was getting smaller, he decided to carry her.   
  
"Kari hold Patamon, I'll carry you the rest of the way" instructed TK, handing Kari his still unconscious partner. TK bent down, but had an uneasy feeling on how he should carry her. "Worry about this some other time," thought TK. He then quickly placed both of Kari's arms around his neck, and placed each of his arms around her, one supporting her back, the other at her legs, also making sure the their digimon were secured.  
  
"Wah, TK not so fast!" yelped Kari, she felt like she could have been thrown in to the air. "I didn't know you were that strong!"  
  
"Neither did I" replied TK, he was surprised at how light Kari was. "Just hold on tight, and we'll be out of here soon." Feeling Kari's grip tighten around him. He bolted to the nearest digiport. Running through the dense forest TK weaved between trees hoping that he could lose their pursuers. Quickly glancing down to see how Kari was doing, he noticed she had a small smile on her face. Kari then looked up to see TK staring at her, and she blushed.  
  
"TK, I..." Kari started.  
  
"Hold that thought Kari" TK said, he had spotted that the digimon were on hot pursuit trying madly to catch up with them. Making matters worse they started a bombardment of attacks tearing up the ground around them. TK tried frantically to keep the distance between the attacking digimon. Again looking down at Kari, he could see her scared eyes peering over his shoulder every time tightly shut when an attack whizzed by them. "Kari, nothing will happen to you. I promise," TK said soothingly, flashing a small smile.

Kari looked up and returned with a smile of her own, "Thanks TK." Looking over TK's shoulder one more time she could see the digimon were losing their ground.. 

"We're at the digiport" replied TK. Kari released one of her hands from TK's neck and grabbed his digivice. She was about to hand it to him when it activated in her hand. Without giving a second thought she aimed it at the digiport.

"Digiport open!" Kari shouted and a white light surrounded them. When the light faded they were in the computer lab. TK placed Kari on a nearby chair. Kari let out a sigh of relief, then putting both Patamon and Gatomon down.  
  
"What happened?" the two digimon said in unison, who were now awake.  
  
"We were attacked by evil digimon, but managed to escape, the rest I don't know if I can explain," replied TK.

Kari was holding up TK's green digivice, clearly surprised how she could have used it. "TK, how could I use your digivice?" She said handing it back to TK.

"I have no idea, a lot of strange events just took place." TK said while pocketing his digivice.

"Speaking of strange..." came a small questioning voice. TK shifted his gaze downward and saw that Patamon was staring at him with wide eyes. He was clearly shocked at TK's appearance. Everyone began to give questioning stares at TK.

"I probably know what you guys are thinking, but I have no idea myself," replied TK running his hand through his bright golden hair, and lifting up his arm in front of him to examine his strange glowing aura. "I really don't know, but I have to say that this is pretty cool. My mom is going to freak out if she sees me like this." 

"We better head over to my place before everyone starts to worry." Kari added. "Maybe Izzy can shed us some light" Said Kari staring at TK. "Um, can you change back to normal? I mean if you go out like that people will start thinking."

"Maybe, I don't really know what to do," TK closed his eyes and began to focus, thinking relaxing thoughts to ease his mind from the recent battle. After about five minutes, TK opened his eyes to see that the aura had vanished, and also he felt like a great majority of the energy had left him. "So, how is it now?" TK let out a little yawn.

"Your hair is still that gold color, but it will do. Besides it looks good on you," replied Kari. "How did you… um, stop glowing?"

"I think I just had to relax a bit, everything had me on edge," answered TK. He remembered the moment he nearly lost Kari, that was what really pushed him over, but he didn't want to mention about it.

"Oh, I see. Well let's get going," yawned Kari, she was getting tired.

"Can you walk?" asked TK, "If not I probably will have to carry you home." Kari leaned forward and attempted to stand up but tumbled over, if it wasn't for TK's quick reaction, she would have fallen.  
  
"I guess you'll have to carry me." Kari said shyly, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" replied TK. He was blushing too. "I wonder if Kari heard what I said back there in the digital world?" TK block the thought out of his mind. All he wanted to do was bring Kari home safely. Again TK was carrying Kari, and she was once again smiling. "Hey Pata and Gato, hop on." Gatomon hopped on to Kari's legs, while Patamon took a seat on TK's shoulder, because he was unsure of TK's hair. On occasions he would give it a poke.

Kari was so grateful that she had a friend like TK, who cared so dearly about her, but it scared her for a moment back there when TK wasn't acting like himself. Kari became very curious of TK's shimmering hair, it looked so beautiful. "May I?" inquired Kari holding her hand inches away from TK's golden hair.

"Um, sure." TK responded. He was getting very uncomfortable.

Kari slowly inched her hand closer, and finally ran her hand through it. "I always wanted to do this!" thought Kari as she smiled. "I feels so smooth, and soft," Kari blushed even more. "I just wanted to see what it was like. You know, with the shining and all," Kari said trying to cover up. "Whoever gets to cut your hair will be rich," she joked.

"Yeah..." replied TK as if in a dream like state. Kari's soft delicate touch made his legs feel practically like jelly. He could have sworn that Kari was enjoying every moment, but he didn't mind one bit.

*** 

Outside of the school the sun was setting in the direction of Kari's apartment. It was a beautiful sight. TK had been walking for about five minutes and it looked like Kari and the digimon had fallen sleep. The setting sun seemed to shine on a perfect angle only highlighting Kari's already beautiful face, not to mention reflected quite magically off his shimmering hair. This would have been a perfect moment for TK, but something deep down told him that there was a great evil at work. His grip tightened around Kari, for he felt that her life was still in danger.

To Be Continued... 

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	3. Dreaming the Unknown

I don

I don't own Digimon! None of the characters belong to me unless I say otherwise.

Please read and review! Enjoy! 

Hope Unleashed: Dreaming the Unknown

A dark energy swirled deep inside the blackest part of the digital world. A digimon similar to the one that attacked TK and Kari slowly walked up to the swirling spirit. "I have bad news my master," the minion said trembling. 

"I already know," said the darkness, "but I expected this to happen."

"What are you going to do?"

"This event may have altered our plan slightly but our objectives are still the same."

"Won't the bearer of hope interfere?"

"No, his powers are nowhere close too mine, he has a lot to learn."

"Why didn't you destroy him master? When you had the chance?"

"I can't use my powers in this spirit like state. I must find a suitable human body to occupy so then I can unleash my powers." The swirling darkness then paused for a while plotting its next move. "All we have to do is find someone who is willing to accept my powers, and then, my dream of revenge will come true!"

***

Davis steamed as he paced back and forth across Kari's living room, while the other digidestined watched him. It had been about two hours since they had left Kari and TK alone in the digital world, and it was agitating Davis as the seconds ticked by. 

"Stop it Davis you're making me dizzy," said DemiVeemon. The little digimon clutched its round head trying to fight off a wave of dizziness.

"Davis if you keep this up you'll wear a hole right through the floor," Tai said. "I wouldn't worry about Kari, she can take care of herself." Tai walked over and plopped onto the couch. By that time everyone was staring at him, even Davis had stopped at Tai's comment. "What?" Tai said clearly annoyed being the center of attention.

"I believe they're staring a you, because you said something that total contradicts what you usually do," Izzy explained to Tai. "You see, ever since we known you Tai. You watched out for Kari twenty-four hours seven days a week, worrying over her like an over protective mother."

"Yeah, so? I can't smother her for the rest of her life. Anyway she's been bugging me to lay off, and as a good brother I respect her wishes." Again Tai was bombarded by the confused stares of the digidestined. "What? Do I have to put this in writing for you guys to believe me?" Tai was clearly getting frustrated.

"Don't worry Tai we believe you, it's just has to take sometime to sink in, that's all, maybe longer for others though" Izzy stared at Davis.

"Hey, don't pick on me. My day has been brutal," groaned Davis, again recalling TK and Kari all alone in the digital world. "He's probably making his moves on her right now!" Davis thought quietly balling up his fist. "When I get the chance TF is going to get it!"

"And besides TK is with her, he'll make sure Kari's safe, " Tai added, "If he doesn't..." but stopped in mid-sentence, knowing that he shouldn't go back to his old protective self.

"Yeah, TK's a great kid, I can put my trust in him," replied Izzy who had started to type away at his laptop.

"Forget about that loser TP, can we talk about something else?" Snapped Davis. "I had it up to here listening about him." Davis had his arm fully extended over his head indicating how annoyed he was.

"What do you got against him?" questioned Cody who was sitting in the corner on a beanbag chair with Upamon.

"Oh, here we go again!" Yolei sighed, she and Ken had heard Davis' ramblings about how TK is a complete loser compared to him." Several minutes went by as the digidestined and digimon listened to Davis' ranting, while impatiently waiting for him to finish. It was almost like Davis had this whole thing memorized like an important speech.

"I don't know what Kari sees in him anyway," Davis concluded, "If he was here right now I'll show him real good!" If almost on cue the front door flew open. To be more exact flew off its hinges. That caught everyone's attention and they were on their feet and heading to the door, glad that something remotely exciting happened.

***

TK walked into the apartment and was greeted by a room full of stares. He wasn't sure if it was because of the door, his golden hair, Kari, or all of the above. "Um, hi guys. Sorry about the door. I promise that I'll knock lighter next time." TK said as he walked over to the couch and gently placed Kari down. Then walking over to the empty beanbag chair and placed Patamon and Gatomon down. Turning around he noticed that everyone had followed him not saying a word; they all possessed a questioning stare except Davis who was staring daggers at him. Tai was the first to speak up.

"What happened?" Asked Tai as he walked over to his sister, and sat down beside her. "Is she alright?" Tai was trying hard to control himself.

TK walked past the other digidestined to get to his former leader. He couldn't help but over hear them whispering about how his hair looked, how he should have knocked more lightly on the door, and of course Davis grinding his teeth. "Don't worry Tai. Kari's all right, she's just tired. I promised her that I will protect her, and I live by my word," TK said reassuringly placing a hand on Tai's shoulder to calm him down.

"Thanks," Tai said as he looked down on his sleeping sister.

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Izzy said walking over to TK, "can you explain the events that took place when you and Kari were in the digital world?" He was now examining TK's radiating hair.

"Yeah!" shouted Yolei, "That's so cool! How did you get you hair that shinny, can you tell me your secret?" She ran up and took a good look. "What shampoo do you use? Your hair is practically lighting up half the room!"

"Keep it down!" Hissed Tai, "We'll discuss everything later, let Kari get some sleep." Tai pointed to the couch where Kari still laid fast asleep.

"I'll bring Kari to her room, if that's ok with you Tai?" offered TK.

Davis of course wasn't happy with this idea and was about to speak his mind, but caught a glance of Tai ready to kill him if he made a scene. "Why does TK always get the break with Kari," thought Davis trying to control his raising anger. Seeing Tai's approval to TK's offer only made him angrier. TK gently pick Kari up and carried her to her room. "He's probably enjoying every second of this, and he has the nerve to rub it in my face!" fumed Davis.

***

TK carried Kari into her room. He had been in here several times already but not in this situation. Walking to her bed he slowly laid her down. He gently pulled up the covers, not wanting to wake her up. TK made sure Kari was as comfortable as possible and headed to the door.

"TK?" He turned around to see Kari half awake.

"Hush, Kari. Get your rest. You had a long day," TK walked up to the side of the bed and kneeled down beside Kari. She had a disappointed look on face.

"But..." Kari pouted.

"No buts," TK said putting his finger on her lips. "Get your sleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway." Kari nodded. She was too tired to hug him, so she kissed his finger, which hadn't moved for her lips. 

"Good night TK," then closing her eyes, Kari was fast asleep. She didn't know if she was dreaming but it felt that TK kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Good night Kari, and may you have sweet dreams."

***

"What the heck is taking TB so long?" Davis grumbled to himself. What seemed like seconds to everyone else, were like hours to Davis.

"Come on Davis, calm down," Ken said obviously hearing Davis' protest. "Tai knows that TK is a good person, so he puts his faith in him to take good care of Kari." Ken was trying to bring some logic into Davis' train of thought. "You look up to Tai, so why can't you get along with TK like Tai does?"

"Listen Ken. As long as TZ keeps flirting with Kari he's my rival. If he gives up then maybe I'll consider him otherwise." Said Davis with a coldness in his voice. "Kari loves me and I love Kari end of story. It was like a dream come true, but along comes TJ and gums everything up!"

"Ha, looks like you got some of those characters mixed up in your story Davis!" Smirked Yolei, who then sat beside Ken.

"Whatever," snapped Davis crossing his arms, "If things don't work out my way, I'll make them," he thought to himself.

TK walked out of Kari's room and closed the door slowly behind him. Seeing the group was waiting for him around the couch he walked up there. TK sat beside Izzy because he would probably be doing all of the questioning. "You, guys probably have questions, so fire away. I'll try to answer them with much detail as possible." said TK. As if they had been holding their breath, the digidestined let out a barrage of questions at once.

"Hold it!" Tai said waving his hands, "One at a time, and keep it down."

"Alright so why not..." Izzy was sharply cut off by Davis.

"What happened between you and Kari in the digital world TP? I want answers!" Davis commanded.

"It's none of your business Davis," replied TK, "but if you want to know, nothing out of the ordinary happened between us." Seeing that Davis wouldn't accept his answer, TK looked at Tai for assistance.

"Save the 'least' important questions for later, right now let Izzy do the questioning," said Tai who had asserted his authority. Davis sat back down, but not without grumbling. "It's all yours Izzy." Tai said sitting back down.

"As I was saying, why not start off when this all happened." He was clearly fascinated in what TK had to say. TK then proceeded on explaining about the explosion, and the dark digimon. He then continued on to the part when he snapped and how he went through the miraculous transformation, and finally their escape. Izzy had taken great mental note of the events and typed everything on his laptop.

"Wow, that's some amazing stuff" Tai said, "I'm just glad that you and Kari are alright. Thanks for looking out for her." 

"TK are all these events true? I wish I had cool powers like that!" said Ken.

Davis of course hated when TK always was looked up to. He had to prove him wrong. "Ha, they're all lies I tell you! What TR described to me, the energy blasts, golden hair, and yellow lights, it sounds like a certain anime show that I recently saw! What did you do TY? Go ask the barber to dye your hair, and then shove some glow sticks in it?" Smirked Davis. He wasn't going to buy any of TK's story it was probably just a ploy to get more attention. "You're just some crazy anime fan trying to play with other people minds."

"I don't have to prove anything to you Davis," TK replied never losing his cool. He didn't want to lose any control over his emotions, remembering how he had scared Kari. "I don't even know if there's anything special about me in the first place." TK said trying to make his answer as humble as possible.

"That's right. There is nothing special about you, so stay the heck away form Kari. She deserves someone special like me." Davis said jabbing his finger at TK's chest.

"Back off Davis!" TK said knocking Davis' hand away. "I have nothing against you, but if you push me I'll push back, and you don't want me to push back." TK threatened, as anger slowly crept into his thoughts.

Davis wasn't going to back down. He proceeded with his taunts. "What are you going to do TK? Scare me away with your nice attitude? You already don't have to, just seeing you makes me sick!"

Anger slowly consumed TK's thoughts, it was pushing him to shut Davis up. "You're really going to get it Davis!" TK growled. Anger was now the dominant emotion in TK's mind. TK slowly clenched his fists and a small spark seemed to appear, then another, before long the yellow aura flashed to life, surrounding TK. Everyone gasped at the sight, even Davis couldn't help it.

"Stop it TK!" Tai said, jumping between the two rivals. "I don't want you two to settle your petty differences in my home." Tai then looked at Davis, "I don't want to be the one scrapping up the loser's carcass!"

Realizing what almost happened TK backed off. He let out a calming breath causing the aura to vanish as fast as it came. "I'm sorry Tai, I shouldn't let all that stuff get to me," said TK hanging his head in shame.

Izzy who ignored the little feud was busy at his laptop. "Prodigious!" Exclaimed Izzy. "I just managed to contact Gennai." Izzy continued to type madly away at the keyboard. "I'm sending him all the details right now, he will know what's going on." There was a brief pause as the digidestined waited for a blue bar to reach the other end of its box. Finally it reached its destination signifying that the upload was done.

"So what now?" asked Yolei glancing over Izzy's shoulder.

"We wait for Gennai's reply," said Tai. The laptop beeped indicating that Genni had sent a response.

"I need to see TK at once. Tell him to come over right now. I must see him in person." Izzy said reading Genni's message, "and don't bring your digivice." 

"What? Don't need a digivice? What makes TS here so special?" Laughed Davis. He was not willing to accept the fact that TK possessed 'powers'. All it was to Davis was just a big hoax.

"Well give it a try," said Izzy clearly intrigued by Gennai's instructions. "This may prove to be quite interesting."

"Here Tai hold on to this I'm not sure how long it will take," said TK handing Tai his digivice." Promise you won't lose it?"

"Of course I won't," Tai said putting it in his pocket. "I'm a very organized person."

"Yeah, judging by how your room looks like, you are very organized," TK joked.

"You're very lucky TK, if it weren't for my sis liking you I probably would have pounded you real good." Tai chuckled making TK blush, while Davis shaking his fist in anger, "now get going before I change my mind." TK extended his right arm towards Izzy's laptop screen.

"Well here goes," with a bright light TK disappeared into the digital world. The digidestined just stood there in shock as TK was swept into the digital world. 

"I got to learn how TK did that!" said Cody.

Davis had also witnessed what had happened but he didn't want to believe a single bit. "No way is TV letting me believe any of that junk." Davis thought to himself, but if he were looking into a mirror his facial expression would say otherwise.

***

The trip to the digital world was the same as any other. In a few seconds TK appeared in a very similar underwater house. "Welcome TK," came a man's voice. TK turned around and came face to a hooded young man in a white cloak with brown outlining.

"Gennai is that you?" said TK "You look a lot younger."

"You look not bad yourself," Gennai said noting TK's golden hair. He removed his hood, and motion TK to sit with him at a near by table.

"Want some digi-cola, and some chocolate covered rice balls?" Offered Gennai. TK gladly accepted, he didn't notice that he was so hungry until now. "You probably have questions to ask me about what had happened, so why not you start asking." Gennai said with a serious voice. 

"What happened to me today?" Asked TK between mouth fulls, "what's with the golden hair and the yellow light?"

"To what I know is that you had a hidden power inside of you. You are the digidestined of hope, and you already possessed that power, but somehow yours is much stronger than the others. It may have been because of that dire moment when it could finally be brought forth. Your hair shines a golden radiance, because you and the unleashed powers of hope have fused into one being. The aura is a result of you calling forth the powers within you to the surface. The more you summon the more the stronger light will grow, along with your abilities. 

"How do I control these powers? From what you are saying they can be quite dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone around me especially Kari."

"You must learn to control your powers slowly. To what I can see you have a lot to learn, at least you know how call forth the powers within you to the surface. If you let your darker emotions get a hold of your thoughts you may do things that you normally wouldn't do. Before you exert your full potential, you must learn how to control your emotions."

"Are the powers of hope fused with me permanently, or can I turn it off and on like a light switch?" Asked TK. He didn't want to be a walking lighthouse for the rest of his life, always attracting stares from other people.

"You can fuse, or unfuse with the powers within you at your own will. Take heed though, that this may take time to perfect. You must train yourself to be able to fuse yourself with your powers at any moment's notice. This is all that I know of your power. There rest of it you have to discover on your own. For example you are now able to jump between both worlds without the aid of a digivice."

"So I basically have to learn about my hidden powers on my own?" Said TK slightly disappointed.

"Yes, this may seem like a difficult task, but let your heart, and the hope inside of you guide your every action."

"Why do I have these powers, am I the only one?" TK was curious to know if he was not the only digidestined.

"The child of light may also possess the same type of hidden power, but maybe the time hasn't come for it to be unleashed," replied Gennai.

"Kari may have it too?" Said TK surprised and happily. He then frowned at the next thought. "Are there evils that also own powers like ours?" 

"Yes, long ago there was once another digidestined like you who possessed similar powers," replied Gennai almost hesitantly. "Unfortunately he allowed his dark emotions to lead him astray." 

"Who?" Asked TK he was. "What happened to him?"

"Let's just say that he poses no immediate threat at the moment. You must concentrate on controlling your powers, and strengthening them," replied Gennai with firmness in his voice. "When the time comes you will probably have to face off against him, but don't let this bother you now." 

TK nodded, he didn't want worry about too much at the moment. "I almost forgot. Kari's digivice was destroyed can you get her a new one?" Questioned TK, he remembered to look on her face and never wanted to see her like that, it broke his heart.

"You can give yours to her. You and Kari share an special bond between each other that I don't even fully understand, she will be able to use it from now on," replied Gennai. "Don't worry about Patamon, the powers of hope follow freely within you giving him the power to digivolve as long as you are with him." Gennai then stood up to and walked TK to the computer. "Remember to train your abilities, with practice you will be able to control them as a second nature. Remember to control your darker emotions, and never let then influence you."

"Don't worry Gennai," TK said with confidence. "I promise I will be fine."

"One last thing, you are given great powers for a reason, use them wisely. Protect those who need to be protected and give hope to those who have lost it. You must use your powers to further strengthen the forces of good." TK nodded and said his goodbye. He extended his hand to the computer screen and disappeared.

"I wish you luck TK. For every strong force of good there is always a strong force of darkness waiting to challenge it."

***

TK came through Izzy's laptop with a bright light. He looked around and saw that no one was waiting for him. The laptop was left open on the dinner table probably waiting for his return. He looked at the microwave clock it was almost midnight. "Probably everyone went home." TK thought as he went to get Patamon, then walking to the door. He saw Tai at the doorway lifting up the fallen door, with help from Izzy.

"What took you so long?" Asked Tai, who had just noticed TK.

"Yeah what did Gennai say?" Izzy questioned, he really wanted to know what Gennai had to say about everything.

"I can't really repeat it word for word, but it's a lot of stuff, replied TK. "Maybe some other time, I need to be getting home."

"Yeah the others just left. If you hurry maybe you can catch up with them," said Tai, "and TK, next time watch it with the door." TK let out a laugh and started his walk home. Tai reached into his pocket and realized TK had forgotten his digivice. "I guess I'll have Kari give it to him tomorrow."

It would have been dark but his golden hair seemed to shine even brighter. Luckily it was quite late so very few people were on the streets. TK tried with all his might but couldn't seem to make his hair revert back to it's original blond. Sighing slightly TK decided to give up on the effort and try again later. He also was thinking what Gennai had talked about. TK realized that Gennai never mentioned what his powers were capable of doing. "I guess I have to wait and see," TK said to no one in particular. Finally reaching his apartment he opened the door and walked in. He hoped that his mom was asleep, as he softly closed the door. TK wasn't sure what she would make of his hair. He crept through the kitchen, and saw a note placed on the refrigerator

"TK, I was called to an emergency business conference and I won't be home for a week. I would expect that you know how to take care of yourself by now. I told Matt to come check up on you once in a while," read the note.

TK put the note back and walked over the couch and sat down. He put Patamon down beside him, and the reached for the TV remote. He felt tired but he wanted to watch some TV to ease his mind a little. 

After about five minutes of channel surfing he came a cross the anime show Davis was talking about. "What? I don't see anything familiar to what he said earlier." TK saw a young man dress in an orange gi. He had hair like Tai's but it was black and maybe more spiky. It looked like the spiky haired person was ready to fight a mean looking monster. The Tai look alike then raised his fists slightly and there was a sonic boom. In an instant the once black spiky hair transformed into a fiery yellow, and flames of the same color seemed to be coming from his body. The newly transformed person, practically flew forward unleashing a blinding volley of punches and kicks at his opponent "Whoa talk about coincidence." thought TK as he watch the show with growing interest. The yellow haired fighter seemed just exactly like TK, or was TK just like him. TK wondered if his powers were like the ones depicted on the show. Seeing the monster get knocked to the ground, the spiky haired character flew upwards into the sky. "It would be amazing if I could fly!" Said TK, he could just picture himself feeling the air rushing past him. Finally the character stopped in mid-air. He intensified the yellow fire burning around him. He cupped his hands together at his side and slowly chanted a phrase as a blue energy gathered into his hands. Then shooting his hands forward he unleashed a blue wave of power hurtling down at the monster causing a gigantic explosion. TK was practically staring into the TV wide eyed. He wondered if his powers were capable of being that destructive. "Ha, that's a silly thought," said TK to himself, "How can a TV show be real, but it would be so great!" TK turned off the TV and walked into his bedroom, slipped into his night clothes and went to bed.

***

In his dreams he could picture himself fighting off evil with his new amazing powers. The best part was being able to fly; it was the greatest of all feelings. What made the dream even better was that Kari was cuddled up in his arms smiling happily. This was like the best thing that could ever happen in a dream. TK wanted it to never end. 

If only all dreams could come true.

To Be Continued...

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	4. Hidden Darkness

Hope Unleashed

I don't own Digimon. It never did belong to me and it never will.

Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

Hope Unleashed: Hidden Darkness

Kari laid in the middle of an open field staring up into the blue sky. The sun shown down with a pleasant warmness on to her producing a nice calming effect. "What a marvelous day," sighed Kari who gazed at a lone cloud as it slowly sailed cross the sky. "I wish TK was here."

"Someone call me?" Kari shifted her gaze and saw TK walking up behind her. His hair was it's normal blond again, but the sun made it shine as if there was a halo around his head. He was like an angel.

"What a beautiful day. Isn't it TK?" Kari said staring into his magical blue eyes. TK bent over and plucked a nearby flower.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you Kari," replied TK in a very romantic voice, handing the flower to Kari. Kari accepted the gift and could feel herself blushing. TK inched closer to Kari wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're the only person that I ever want to spend my whole day with."

Kari felt like she was floating on air. It was almost like a dream come true. "TK you mean to world to me. I never want this moment to end," she then nestled her cheek on TK's shoulder. She could feel him stroke her hair gently. Kari could almost think what TK was going to say next.

"Kari, I l..."

"Get your stupid hands off from my girl!" came a voice. Kari and TK both stood up and turned towards the voice. Kari could see someone was also in the field now. It looked like a boy their age, almost someone she knew. He had rather spiky maroon hair, and he seemed to be shrouded in darkness. "You're going to get it you loser!" Said the stranger pointing straight at TK.

"What do you want?" Kari asked frightened, but angry at the same time. Why would anyone want to ruin this perfect moment? 

"I want you to come with me, and leave that worthless sap!" Said the boy as he advanced towards TK.

"I don't know who you are but you can't tell me what to do!" Kari shouted back, "You can just forget about it. I'm staying with TK." She then gripped on to TK, who put a protective arm around her.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that!" said the stranger, who then ran at the couple. TK pushed Kari out of the way as the stranger attacked.

Kari regained her balance and turned to see the boy give a hard punch into TK's stomach then following with a quick uppercut. TK practically flipped over backwards tumbling several feet back, the strength of the attacker was almost demonic. The sight of what just happened made her eyes well up with tears. TK sat up only to receive a swift kick across his face knocking him even farther than before. "No TK!" Kari shouted as she ran up to her fallen friend. She hugged him tightly crying in his chest. "TK are you alright?" Kari looked up at TK. "You can beat this loser, you can't let him hurt you like this."

TK stood up with one hand on his still sore stomach, and the other rubbing his cheek. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting anyone with your attitude near Kari!" TK wiped the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand then took a defensive stance. He slightly lowered his head. It looked like he was concentrating. A wind kicked up around his body as yellow sparks seemed to fly from him, at an instance his hair flashed into brilliant gold. Then he planted his feet firmer into the ground, as if bracing himself. A powerful blast of yellow light appeared along with a powerful wind, causing Kari to lose her footing. When the light cleared there was a burning aura that now surrounded TK. TK glared at the boy ready to attack.

"Ha, two can play it that way," said the stranger. Stopping in his tracks the boy crossed his arms in front of his face. His once maroon hair, started to pulse with darkness. In less than a second it erupted in a sea of black. The ground then shook violently, as a wave of dark energy surrounded the boy. Kari gasped in shock at the sight the boy. He was like TK's counterpart. 

To two opposite forces dashed towards other meeting half way. They seemed to be matching each other move for move. Their attacks seemed to get faster and more furious by the second. The sound of their attacks contacting each other resembled that of thunder. Kari could only look on and watch this raging storm of attacks. 

The stranger threw a quick hard right but TK spun around it delivering a smashing backhand to the opponent's face. Kari expected to see the boy knocked flat on his back, but instead the attack didn't even phase him. He caught TK off guard and struck him square in the chest. TK slid back from the force of the attack and stumbled to one knee. "Had enough?" laughed the boy.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned TK as he gripped his hurting chest then forcing himself back to his feet. "All this fighting is pointless"

"Kari's mine, and I'm getting rid of the competition!" Snapped the boy. He seemed to be driven by a powerful dark force. This time TK took an offensive stance; glaring at the boy he intensified his burning aura. The air around TK looked like it was sparking with high voltage electricity. Leaving a blazing trail of yellow light TK dashed to the waiting opponent. TK attacked at full speed letting lose a barrage of blinding attacks. The stranger seemed to be one step ahead of TK blocking every move. Out of frustration TK aura seemed to burn even brighter causing Kari to squint her eyes. TK continued his assault, but the boy seemed to block every attack. 

"Please be alright TK," whispered Kari as she continued to watch TK's unrelenting attacks. Finally TK landed a forceful punch knocking the boy back, in that time TK lunged forward following up with a series of powerful blows. Seeing the stranger stumble backwards, and was vulnerable to attacks, TK took one step back. He was about to deliver the finishing blow. TK pulled his right hand back as it burned with a massive energy. TK then charged at the boy full tilt intending to end the pointless battle with his final attack.

"Too bad!" laughed the boy, "but play time is over!" He caught TK fist just inches away from his face drowning the energy of TK's attack with his with his own canceling it out. His dark aura grew at an alarming rate practically smothering TK's out of existence. Grabbing TK by the arm he pulled TK straight into his knee. 

"No!" Kari yelled as tears streamed from her eyes, she saw TK fall on his knees grabbing his stomach in agony desperately gasping for air. Before TK could recover the attacker brought his elbow with deadly force down on TK's back. TK's aura instantly died away and his hair reverted to the normal blond color as his body crumpled to the ground. "TK!" cried Kari. The dark boy was much stronger than she imagined it was like he was driven by a powerful hatred. Kari ran in front of the stranger with her arms stretched out. "I won't let you hurt TK anymore!"

"What's with you and TK?" growled the dark stranger, "He's such a pathetic weakling!" He pushed Kari out of the way. TK was on his back grasping for air and coughing up blood. The stranger smirked at the state TK was in. Without any pity he stomped his foot down on TK's neck. 

"No! Stop it!" cried Kari, "You're going to kill him!" She ran up and grabbed the stranger for behind and tried to yank him off.

"That's my plan Kari. I want him to die!" Snarled the boy as he applied more pressure on TK's neck. Kari could see TK trying desperately to pry the foot off his neck, while his life slowly slipped away.

Kari started pounding her fists on the boy's back. "Stop it! Let TK go!"

"Your starting to annoy me!" Reaching around with one hand he grabbed Kari in a powerful grip and pulled her in front of him. "You know, if it weren't for me liking you I would probably kill you too!" 

Kari spat in his face with disgust, "You're a monster!" yelled Kari as she kicked with all her might at the boy's stomach.

"I'll just ignore what you just said," grinned the boy wiping his face, "and stop kicking me it tickles. Now wait here while I finish some business." He tossed Kari aside. Then rising his hand an eerie dark energy gathered into it. "Now it will only be you and me!" laughed the boy. Bringing down his hand he released the energy at point blank range upon TK.

Kari was thrown off her feet from the power of the blast. It was so loud that her ears were buzzing. "TK!" she sobbed. All she could hear was hysterical laughter and the buzzing in her ears got louder while see cried, "TK!"

"Now you're all mine Kari."

Kari eyes shot open. She sat up quickly taking deep breaths. She was no longer in a field but in her safe and comforting bed. "It was just a dream," Kari said to herself looking around once more, "but why was it so real?" Kari reached out and pushed the button on her alarm clock, which was making the annoying buzzing. "It was just a dream," repeated Kari. She wiped away the sweat that was on her brow. "I always wanted my dreams with TK to come true, but this..." Kari rubbed her eyes. It appeared that she had been crying in her sleep. The dream was so real it still scared her.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom, Kari walked out all freshened up ready for school. Heading into her room she selected a set of clothes that she decided was appropriate for the day. After she got dressed and gathering her books she headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Tai was already at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "You sleep well?" he asked. "You probably did since TK tucked you in last night," he added making a kissy face.

Kari couldn't help but blush at the comment, "Stop it Tai!" Seeing her brother raise his hands to action that he backed off, Kari then answered his question "I guess I slept well," lied Kari. She didn't want to bother Tai about her stupid, but frightening dream. It just kept playing over and over in her mind. Kari tried her best but it always had a chance to slip back into her thoughts. "What happen afterwards?" Kari asked wanting to get her mind on to other things.

"TK told us about what had happened, and I'm glad that he was with you," Tai said, while continuing to shovel cereal into his mouth. "Then Izzy contacted Gennai. TK went to visit Gennai. Then everyone left."

"Talk about lack of detail," sighed Kari, "I guess I'll ask TK to fill me in."

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Can you give this to him," said Tai handing Kari TK's digivice, "He forgot to take it back. Somehow he can pass through both worlds without it. That's some strange powers he's got there. Wonder what other stuff he's hiding?"

Kari took the digivice and placed it in her pocket. "Thanks Tai. I'll give it to him when I see him later today."

***

TK woke up and practically jumped out off bed. He had the best dream ever; his day was starting out great already. He looked at his clock and his eyes nearly shot out. "Yikes, I better get a move on or I can't walk with Kari to school." TK ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Catching a glimpse in the mirror it looked like his hair was back to its normal blond. "Yes! Finally! At least now everyone won't be staring at me," thought TK. As if just by thinking about it his hair burst into its glowing golden state once again. "Crud," sighed TK hanging his head in defeat. It seemed like it wasn't going to be an easy task to unfuse with his new powers. After about ten minutes TK rushed back into his room and got changed. Grabbing his books he dashed out if the house with a breakfast bar in his mouth.

The sun hung low in the sky, it had risen not too long ago. The air was nice and cool, and filled with the welcoming scents of flowers. TK though didn't pay any attention to this. Spiriting down the steps of his apartment, while inhaling his breakfast he zoomed towards Kari's running by other students on their way to school. They all gave TK weird glances but TK was moving too fast to notice. He skidded to a halt as he reached Kari's apartment. "She should be here by now," thought TK. Glancing at his watch he could see the reason why. He was ten minutes earlier than usual. Not wanting to be in the open so people can gawk at his hair, he proceeded to walk up to Kari's apartment.

***

Kari had finished her breakfast and was ready to leave for school. "I'm going to school now Tai. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You have a good one too!" replied Tai waving from the kitchen.

Kari grabbed her bag and walked to the door. It looked kind of strange, as if it was put back on but in a wrong way. She opened it a walked out closing it behind her. She turned around and looked at the door again. She then let out a laugh. The door was on upside down.

"I see you're laughing at Tai's handy work?" Kari turned around and saw TK walking up to her.

"Hi TK. Why is the door upside down?" Asked Kari.

"It was my fault. My arms were full since I was carrying you, and you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up, so I used my foot to knock on the door, but I guess I kicked a little too hard," TK laughed placing a hand behind his head.

Kari blushed a little remembering that TK had to carry her all the way home. "Oh yeah TK, you forgot your digivice."

"I don't need it anymore," replied TK who handed it back to her, "I had a meeting with Gennai last night, and he explained some things to me. One of them was that I no longer need a digivice, and that you can be able to use it from now on."

"What?" Kari asked surprised, but was happy that the digivice problem was solved. She didn't know what would happen if she couldn't get another one.

"I'll try to explain everything to you on the way to school," said TK as he motioned Kari to the elevator. TK then proceeded to tell Kari all that Gennai had told him with the best of his ability.

The elevator reached the bottom and they walk out to the school. "So didn't Gennai give you any insight on your powers?" Kari asked as she stared at TK's golden hair, along with many other people passing by.

"Not really, he said I have to discover everything on my own," sighed TK, "but I did see an anime show last night that was very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Davis rudely pointed out how some things I mentioned related to a show. I finally got the chance to see it and I can tell why he had compared everything to it. The similarities are amazing!"

"You mean you look like an anime character?" giggled Kari, "this I got to see."

"It got me to think what my powers are capable of doing." TK said as he imitated what he had watched. He pretended to punch and kick at an imaginary opponent. "It's so cool! I'll be one awesome fighting machine! Best part is if I could fly!"

Kari smile at TK's little performance. In Kari's dream TK burned with the powers of hope fused with him making TK fight like never before, it matched what TK was currently describing. Then the images appeared in her mind when TK was in great pain and she couldn't help him. She never wanted to see this happen. She unconsciously let a tear run down her cheek.

TK noticed it and stopped his little demonstration. "Kari?" he asked with a concern voice, "Is something wrong?"

Kari quickly wiped the stray tear from he cheek. "No, everything's fine," she said trying her best to smile.

"Are you sure, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me," replied TK.

Kari thought about telling TK about the dream but didn't think that she should bother him about it. After all it was just a dream.

The two of them continued to walk to school content that they were with each other. TK had finally told Kari about the evil digidestined, and that one day he might have to fight him. Kari realized the growing similarities in her dream. Did the dream have a real meaning behind it? She remembered how powerful that person was, and how easily TK got beaten even though how strong he appeared to be. "TK?" Asked Kari. "Can your powers become stronger?"

"Yeah, Gennai said that I can become stronger," Said TK.

"Shouldn't you be training right now?" Asked Kari with a concerned voice.

"What's with the sudden worries?" Asked TK.

"I'm just afraid what evils are out there, I don't want you to get hurt."

TK could see that Kari was really worried. Her eyes were full of concern and it looked like she knew something. "Don't worry Kari. I'll sort everything out," replied TK giving Kari a warm smile. "But first I just have to get my hair under control." TK focused his attention in trying to unfuse with his powers. He closed his eyes and focused getting his hair back to it's blond color. After about a minute he let out a sigh. "I give up! This is getting so annoying!" grumbled TK, as his attempt failed, "I have lots of time to practice this later."

"TK you can do it," reassured Kari taking TK's hand into hers. Giving a gentle squeeze she smiled at him, "TK try it again, for me?"

TK nodded having his confidence restored by Kari's helpful gesture. "All right Kari, for you." Thinking only on that thought he closed his eyes for a brief second. Something must have clicked in because he felt a lot of his energy slip away. TK's knees buckled from the sudden weakness, and tripped forward, but Kari was able to support him. TK looked at Kari and she was smiling.

"TK you did!" Kari said happily and hugged TK, whose hair was a normal blond again. "Now can you fuse with it?" Kari saw TK close his eyes. He focused even harder this time. Kari held on tightly giving him the extra initiative to focus even more when she saw him get frustrated. Kari felt a gentle breeze pass around her and saw that it was flowing around TK. His hair began to alternate from blond to gold, then with a blazing explosion his hair shown brightly once again. 

TK knew he had done it. He felt a rush of energy surge through him as well as hair wildly flowing. "Yes! I did it," shouted TK. He hugged Kari and spun her around, while she laughed with surprise. He was so delighted that he was one step closer to mastering his power. Of course people were staring at both if them, but he didn't care one bit.

Kari was thrilled, "at this rate you can beat that loser!" said Kari hugging TK back.

"Huh?" TK asked confused at Kari's last remark. "Who's the loser?"

"I'm staring at him right now!" someone growled from behind. TK and Kari broke their embrace and turned around to greet a fuming Davis.

"Oh, hello Davis," said TK.

"Whatever," snapped Davis. He then turned to Kari with a completely different attitude "So Kari you want to do something later?"

"Um, I don't know Davis," said Kari, "Me and TK were probably going to do something later."

"Like what? Teach you some of those dumb magic tricks of his?" Davis growled at TK. "Don't waste your time with him."

"They're not tricks Davis," replied Kari

"Don't let TK fool you he's probably got hidden mirrors or something," Davis said waving his hand at TK trying to prove his theory correct. "Must be really well placed ones," he said after he could not find one.

"Davis don't be silly. Come on TK, tell him it's real" Kari said turning to TK.

"Davis can think what he wants," replied TK, "lets get to class before we're late." closing his eyes and letting out a breath TK focused once more. Kari saw TK's flicker between gold and blond then finally reverting to it's normal state. TK tumbled forward, but this time was ready of the suddenly lack of energy and caught his balance. "I really have to find a way around this," yawned TK. Kari couldn't help but giggle, as she followed TK into the school.

"What the heck is going on?" thought Davis, "can you really impress a girl with those lame tricks? If so, I better learn some of my own."

***

Classes proceeded as usual, and before long it was time for lunch. Kari was at her locker putting her books away and was ready to head to the cafeteria. "Hey Kari!" Kari turned to see Yolei and Ken walk up to her. "Mind if we eat with you at the cafe?"

"No problem at all, you can eat with me and TK," replied Kari.

"Thanks!" replied Yolei then she leaned towards Kari, "So, did he give you a good night kiss last night?" then nudging Kari.

"Stop it Yolei," blushed Kari, "TK is a good friend that's all."

"Yeah," winked Yolei who heard how phony the answer was, "whatever explanation makes you happy."

***

TK sat in the cafeteria with his head resting on the table. He was thinking about his hidden power and how in the first place was it awakened. "Kari was in danger so I had to save her, because it's my duty to protect her" TK explained to himself. The answer didn't satisfy him. He gave more thought. "I love Kari that's why. Maybe my love for her was the key to unleash my power. That must be why. I love her, I even said so myself," this time the answer sounded more appropriate, "but of course she didn't hear me. I had so many chances to tell her but why do things always go wrong?" Letting out a little sigh he grabbed his lunch and started eating. Looking up he could see Kari walk in with Ken and Yolei.

Kari sat across from TK and put her tray down. She gave him a warm smile as he greeted her with one of his own. Ken took a seat beside TK with his lunch and started a conversation. Yolei sat across from Ken and pulled out her lunch from her bag. "Nothing beats good old fashion convenience store bought food," she said then biting into her sandwich. Kari took a bite for her apple and stared at TK. She didn't want to but couldn't help it. She remembered yesterday how a she could almost feel TK was going to tell her how he felt. "Why do things never work out the way you want them too?" asked Kari to herself then taking a sip from her drink. Again she looked at TK. He looked so happy and very calm, but very little people seen him when he was fused with his powers, he proved to be a very dangerous force.

"Earth to Kari?" someone said while waving a hand in her face. Kari snapped out of her trance and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Must have drifted off," said Kari breaking her stare from TK.

"I can tell why," whispered Yolei nudging Kari causing her to blush again.

"Hey guys!" Davis ran up to the table where everyone was sitting. "Hi Kari!" he said while planting himself beside her. Davis had a big smile on his face. "You know what? Not only TV knows magic. I know some too. Just watch!" Davis stood up and waved his hands then seemingly pulled at flower out of thin air. Then handing to Kari who could help but laugh.

"I don't think what TK possess would be termed as magic," explained Ken.

"Oh it's magic alright, the optical illusion type," said Davis.

"Maybe you're right Davis," laughed TK. He knew that Davis would never believe him if Davis didn't see him in action. "I guess you're the 'seeing is believing' type of people"

"You're darn right I am," replied Davis, "Now for my next trick pick a card, any card." Davis handed Kari a fanned out pile of cards to select from. She selected a card, took a look and gave it back to Davis who shuffled the deck. "Was your card the ace of spades?" asked Davis who pulled out the card.

"Yes it was," replied Kari, "you're quite the magician aren't you?"

"Of course. Better than TC's second hand tricks," smirked Davis. The whole group groaned. "What?"

"Never mind Davis," sighed Yolei, then whispering to Ken, "how stubborn can this guy be?" Ken shrugged. He stood up and took Yolei's hand.

"Class is almost starting, we'll see you guys later at the computer lab," he then walk out with Yolei, who had a dreamy look on her face.

"I wonder when those two actually got together?" thought Kari. She stood up and turned to TK. "We better get going too, or we'll be late." TK nodded and followed Kari.

"Hey wait for me!" Davis shouted following quickly behind.

***

The other half of school went by as fast as the first. Finally school was over and it was time to meet at the computer lab. Kari placed her books inside her locker and walked down the hall. She then saw TK in his basketball uniform and he was heading to the gym. "TK?" asked Kari as she approached from behind.

"Oh, hi Kari," said TK as he turned around, "I have an emergency b-ball practice and I won't be able to join up with you guys until later."

"Are you sure it's safe to go back to the digital world?" asked Kari. "We might need your help."

"Maybe you can tell the guys to wait for me until I'm done," replied TK, "but I'm sure Davis won't wait. Anyway everyone will be there to watch out for each other."

"Ok," sighed Kari, "just don't take too long alright?"

"I promise." Said TK as he jogged onto the gym. Kari must have been staring at him for too long, because the laughter of students were heard behind her. Kari's cheeks redden as she hurried off the to computer room.

***

"What's taking Kari and TS so long?" grumbled Davis. Again he was pacing back and forth.

"They can be a little late," said Yolei, "let those two have some fun." Davis spun around and was about to explode but then caught sight of Kari with TK nowhere to be found.

Kari walked into the computer room where all the others were waiting. "So where's TK?" asked Cody.

"He had to stay for b-ball practice," replied Kari. She could see Davis' face brighten up. "I think we should wait for him though." After that remark Kari could see Davis grow frustrated.

"Forget about TB! He can catch up with us later. Now let's get going we can't wait for him," said Davis in a rather hasty fashion. He pulled out his digivice.

"Wait. I think we should wait for him, it will be more safer that way," said Kari trying to convince Davis.

"Don't worry Kari, what can TK do that I can't?" Smirked Davis. Kari sighed. Davis was too set on trying to out do TK at everything.

"Fine Davis you win, just don't blame me when I told you so," Kari pulled out TK's digivice and placed it to the computer's screen.

"What?" Davis blurted, "when did you start using TF's digivice?" He was dripping with jealousy

"Mine was destroyed so TK let me use his, since he doesn't need one anymore," replied Kari

"How cute of him," said Yolei, "Would you do that for me Ken?"

"Um, sure why not?" replied Ken not really sure of what to say.

Davis snatched TK's digivice from Kari, "I don't see anything different from mine," as he took his and compared the two. "Here Kari you can use mine instead of TR's"

"But it doesn't work like that Davis," sighed Kari. Knowing that Davis wouldn't believe it until he saw it Kari took his digivice and held it to the screen. Nothing. "See Davis," said Kari handing Davis his digivice in exchange for TK's. All Davis could do was grumble. Again TK had bested him at something.

Kari held up TK's digivice along with the other digidestined. "Alright, digiport open!" A brilliant white light surrounded the group and they were whisked away to the digital world.

*** 

"Excellent!" laughed an evil voice. A swirling dark energy slipped out from the dark recesses of the digital world. "It seems that my plans will be going faster than scheduled. I want you to distract the digidestined until I can acquire my new body" it commanded to an army of digimon.

"Yes master," said the digimon as they all bowed.

"Now it's time to reveal myself and unleash my revenge!" the swirling darkness then became undetectable to the visible light spectrum and proceeded to its unknowing target, followed by its minions.

To Be Continued...

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	5. On the Hunt

Digimon and all related concepts belong to their rightful owners

Digimon and all related concepts belong to their rightful owners. I, never in away owned Digimon.

Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

Hope Unleashed: On the Hunt

Kari tumbled head first onto the dusty ground of the digital world. Before she could move the rest of the digidestined piled through the digiport creating a mountain of bodies with Kari in the bottom. "We got to find a better way in traveling between the two worlds" groaned Kari, as someone jabbed their elbow into her stomach. "Come on everyone get off or I'm going to become a permanent pancake!" There was a lot of shuffling as the digidestined got off from each other. "Ouch! Watch where you're stepping!" she cried as someone stepped on her hand. Slowly standing up Kari grabbed her sore hand.

"Are you OK Kari?" Asked Davis as he took Kari's hand, "You want me to kiss it all better for you?"

"Since you were the one who was stepping all over her," smirked Yolei but only loud enough for Davis to hear. Davis shot a glare at Yolei.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but it's not needed," replied Kari, shaking the pain away. After dusting herself off she gave a quick glace over the area. "So where are our digimon?"

"Well I'm sure they're close by," said Ken pulling out his digivice. "It's looks to me that they're coming this way as we speak," Before long they could see their digital partners just over the horizon. Davis was the first to dash ahead and meet up with Veemon, followed close by with the others. They all greeted their partners in a similar fashion.

Kari kneeled down and hugged Gatomon who leapt into her arms. "How are you feeling today?" Questioned Kari to her feline partner. It looked that Gatomon had recovered from yesterday's attack.

"All fired up!" The cat then jumped out of Kari's hug and started to shadow box, "I'm ready to tear up any of those dark looking digimon that cross my path."

"They better watch out," laughed Kari. She then felt a light tugging at the side of her leg. Looking down she saw Patamon with a hurt look.

"Where's TK?" asked the tiny winged digimon who was upset that TK wasn't here.

"He had to stay for a little bit longer for a basket ball practice, but don't worry," said Kari giving Patamon a comforting pat on his head, "anyway TK promised me that he won't be too long," she gave him a warm smile. "You can follow me and Gatomon for the time being." Patamon let out a little smile and accepted Kari's offer.

"So guys what's the plan?" asked Cody as he and Armidillomon rejoined the group.

"I think we should find out where those digimon that attacked Kari are hiding and show them a thing or two!" said Davis as he punched the air. "So who's with me?"

Kari knew that they probably would have to find out what was causing these evil digimon to appear, but she wasn't sure if they should fight them without help from TK. "I guess you're right Davis just make sure to be cautious."

"Those evil digimon don't stand a chance with Davis leading the charge!" said Davis marching into the horizon. Then suddenly something kicked in. "Um, where do we start looking?" asked Davis as he skidded to a halt, while Veemon tripped into him from the sudden halt. The two of them felt over in a cloud of dust.

"I don't feel too confident now," sighed Yolei, "so where are we suppose to start looking?"

"Think we should head back to where all this started," said Kari trying to remember where the whole ordeal happened.

"I think I know where go," Said Patamon who fluttered into the air, "just follow me."

"Alright just lead the way," said Kari as she followed Patamon along with the others.

***

TK sat on the bench taking a breather. The coach was really pushing the team hard since the playoffs were coming fast. Feeling rested up he headed back onto the court with the other practicing players. "I wonder how's everyone's holding up? I hope Kari is doing fine without me," thought TK as he lined himself up for a foul shot. Taking aim he let the ball fly from his hand with a perfect arc, but for some reason the ball missed. He grabbed the rebound and droved to the net and preformed a reverse lay up with perfect form but for some reason the ball missed its mark.

"Takaishi, that's two misses in a row what's the problem?" shouted the coach from the sidelines.

"I'm not too sure coach," replied TK, " maybe I just have some things on my mind that's all."

"Oh really?" replied the coach who then smiled, "is it because Miss Kamiya couldn't come and watch you practice too day?" This comment brought snickers from the rest of the team, while making TK blush. Kari would always insist on coming and watch TK practices and games. She said that she always enjoyed watching the game so he didn't mind. It seemed to help him concentrate more for some reason.

"Don't worry coach. I'll be much better when it's the real thing," replied TK.

"Good, so then I guess I don't have to make her join the team to keep you at your best," chuckled the coach along with the other players. TK tried to hide his even redder cheeks. "Alright, enough with the jokes, now get back to practicing," announced the coach. He watched TK again miss several easy to hit shots. Letting out a sigh and shaking his head he turned to his assistant. "You think we can find a way to put Miss Kamiya into the team?"

"You're not serious are you?" asked the assistant.

"I'll try anything to keep my star player performing at his best. Maybe she could be an assistant junior coach?" He then looked at TK and saw him again miss another simple shot. The coach was about to say something.

"Let me guess," interrupted the assistant, "see if Miss Kamiya would like the offer?"

***

Kari continued to follow Patamon as he led the way. He was a little up ahead with Gatomon and they were clearly talking about something, but what? Once in a while they would look back at her with questioning stares.

"I'm not sure Gatomon," replied Patamon in a confused manner, "I but I don't now if TK loves Kari." He then paused for a second, "What is love?"

"I'm pretty sure that when you care for someone in a very special way, more than just friends that would be considered as love," replied Gatomon.

"Oh! You mean like us?" replied Patamon who was still trying to grasp the term.

"I'm not really sure, this human stuff can be confusing at times," Gatomon then placed one of her paws on below her mouth as if to think.

"I think we should ask Ken and Yolei," Patamon said turning his head to eye the two. They were holding hands and looked very happy, "they look like they're in love to me. Maybe we should ask them." He was about to flap his way to the two when Gatomon grabbed a hold of him.

"No, we can't do that. I think that they would tell Kari what we told them, and I don't think she will like it one bit," said Gatomon in a warning fashion.

"But they look so happy together I want TK and Kari to be happy like that too," complained Patamon.

"I'm sure they love each other maybe they just don't know it yet for themselves. When they finally find out they will be happy."

"Oh I see, TK and Kari are just like us?"

"I don't know," sighed Gatomon, "now you're confusing me!"

Kari heard bits of the digimon's conversation, something about TK and her. "I have to ask Gatomon what she was talking about." Kari looked up into the sky and that sun was still high above them. She them shift her gaze back down and saw a familiar field, it was the one where they were yesterday.

"It looks like we're getting close," said Davis as he walked beside Kari. "So what happened when we left yesterday?"

"Didn't TK already explain everything to you?" Asked Kari.

"Well, he gave some lame excuse, I didn't believe him one bit. So what really happened?" Davis asked.

"It's really none of your business Davis," replied Kari, "but if you want to know, nothing out of the ordinary happened between us."

"Funny that's just what TP said to me yesterday," said Davis scratching his head in confusion.

"So you would say my excuse was lame too then?" Asked Kari putting her hands to her waist in disappointment.

"No! Not at all! TZ's was lame but yours wasn't one bit!" defended Davis, he knew that he was backing himself into a corner.

"But mine was exactly the same. Or are you just losing your memory?"

"Yeah, that must be it," replied Davis agreeing to anything to get on Kari's good side again. Seeing Kari calm down. He took a step back and to give her some space.

"Hmm, getting on Kari's bad side isn't a good idea," warned Yolei who heard everything.

"I wonder how TK manages not to make her angry?" asked Ken thinking aloud.

"First of all he isn't Davis and second, I think she loves him," added Yolei.

"What?" shouted Davis making everyone jump even the digimon. He then brought his voice down to a whisper. "That can't be true! I haven't seen TF make a move on her at all. I have to..."

"Yeah, yeah. You're the 'seeing is believing' type of people," interrupted both Ken and Yolei.

"Darn right I am!" laughed Davis, but then groaned. "Why is everybody repeating everything TB says?"

The group came to the open field where they had just been yesterday. "So far no evil looking digimon," sighed Kari in relief. She wasn't sure how many there were, and how strong they had got. Walking through the field she came across the digiport that was previously broken. "This was the stupid thing that caused all these stupid events, well some of them were quite alright," when she remembered the time she had spent with TK. Kari pulled out TK's digivice and tested to digiport. Nothing. "Still must be broken, but why?" Kari stood up and turned to Ken as he was talking to Yolei. "Um, Ken can you take a look at this for me?"

Ken nodded and walked over to Kari, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"This digiport that you guys used yesterday seems to be not working anymore do you know why?"

Ken pulled out his digivice and brought it to the screen. Again nothing. "Very strange. It may be that something deliberately turned it off," Ken then paused for a second to think. "We better keep an eye out, there might be a trap, or that the digiport is really broken."

Kari nodded in agreement. "I think we should start retracing my tracks, maybe that will bring us some answers." she then had a sinking feeling, "or straight into trouble."

"So where to now?" Asked Cody who was with the rest of the group.

"We head into that forest over there and follow the trail," replied Kari who then headed to the forest followed by Patamon and Gatomon. The rest of the digidestined and digimon followed closely behind, constantly watching their backs.

In a far off distance an undetectable dark spirit slowly glided towards its destination, followed by its army of minions. The feeling of being whole again pushed it to quicken its pace. It had mastered a plan to trap the digidestined, allowing his minions to occupy the digidestined while obtained his new body. "We wait here," commanded the dark spirit, "now we just have to be patient and let everything fall into place." 

Davis walked along the forest's path staring at the ground. Seeing a stray pebble he kicked it in frustration. "What's going on here?" thought Davis, "why doesn't Kari like me? Instead she favors TZ!" Again he caught up with the stray pebble and kicked it harder this time.

"Ouch!" shouted Veemon rubbing his head, "I'm not here for target practice." Seeing the down look on his partner Veemon changed his attitude to a more comforting one. "What's the matter Davis?"

"Is nothing really," sulked Davis.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Your actions speak louder than words, whatever that means," said the Veemon looking up at Davis.

"I see what you mean," sighed Davis, "It's just like, why does Kari like TK and not me?"

"Maybe because she likes him more?" Asked Veemon.

"No way!" snapped Davis, "How can she like him more than me when I'm the one who actual shows that I like her."

"Maybe there is something that you are missing, maybe they share a special bond stronger than friendship, but haven't come to grips with it themselves." replied Veemon, "Maybe you see it but deny it to avoid the truth." Davis stared at Veemon with one eyebrow raised clearly surprised by the sudden burst of knowledgeable insight. "Don't look at me like that. I myself have no idea where all that came from, besides I'm just a digimon, what do I know?"

"Yeah you're just a digimon what do you know?" Said Davis still analyzing what was said by his little friend.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry about that little buddy," Said Davis when he found out that he insulted his pal, "I'm not sure what to think right now. I still think that Kari will like me." Deep down inside Davis' mind Veemon's statement had found a place in his thoughts and were now slowly questioning Davis. "No," said Davis to himself. "I'm sure things will change in my favor, they just have to!" Then suppressing the idea the best that he could, he continued to think of ways to get Kari to fall for him. 

Kari walk down the path and the lovely memories of TK and her returned. "I wish TK was here," sighed Kari. She remembered TK was so kind to warm her up when it got cold while they were walking down the path. Just spending time with him was special. She continued to look at the surroundings and spotted to log where the two of them sat. She let out a sigh, "This was very spot were I hoped TK would tell me how he felt." Then she recalled the very sudden explosion which ruined everything. "We're getting close guys," said Kari rising her hand, "make sure we're ready for anything." Receiving nods from fellow digidestined and digimon they proceeded with a stealthy silence. 

Patamon slightly slowed his pace to gather more of his surroundings. He wanted to be able to spot any danger that would lie ahead. He remembered how he and Gatomon were caught off guard and didn't want that to happen again. 

"You see anything?" He asked turning to Gatomon. 

"So far nothing," Sighed the cat. She was disappointed in herself for letting her guard down and got carelessly injured and then wasn't able to help Kari. "Remind me to thank TK later on," said Gatomon. 

"Why?" 

"If it wasn't for him I don't think we would have made it out alive." replied Gatomon. 

Patamon always thought TK was a special kid not only being a digidestined, but now he knew why. Very far in the distance he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "What was that?" As he whirled around. 

"What?" Asked Gatomon as she tensed up. Again Patamon swore he saw a something zip past them but this time on the opposite side. 

"There, just past those trees," he said in a less calm voice than before. 

"I don't see anything," said Gatomon scanning the entire area, "lets alert the others just in case." Turning her head she face the rest of the group. "Listen up guys," she whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "Patamon may have spotted some activity going on in the distance so keep an eye out." 

The group slowly got closer for protection purposes. They finally entered the clearing of the forest where the crater was. Kari looked around and saw no sign of anything suspicious. "Do any of you guys see anything?" she asked. Receiving all negative answers they started to cross the crater. 

On the other side they arrived where TK had fought the dark digimon. "What happened here?" asked Cody in surprise, "It looked like there was a war going on." The whole area was practically torn up and the ground was all cracked and uneven. 

"This is were TK went ballistic and taught the evil digimon a lesson," replied Kari. She then saw her digivice was still in the spot where she had left it. 

"It doesn't even look like a digivice anymore," said Yolei. 

"So where do we go next?" Asked Ken 

"Well, after TK had sent the dark digimon sailing, more seemed to appear from that direction." said Kari as she directed everyone's attention to a darkened section of the forest. 

"Something tells me that's where we should be looking," said Davis, "Are you guys ready?" After receiving agreement to his proposal he lead the way. 

"If things get too hectic we can always fall back to the digiport over there," Kari pointed out to the direction of the digiport she and TK used for their escape. "I think it's the closest one for escape if things heat up." Kari then looked down at TK's digivice, "Please hurry TK," she whispered to herself. 

As the group approached the darkened forest the environment changed drastically around them. The air was much colder and the light seemed to be slowly drowned out. Taking out their digivices the digidestined held them tightly to digivolve their partners when the time comes. 

*** 

Izzy walked into the computer lab and sat himself down in front of a computer. He was called down to debug that school's system, apparently there was a hacker scare and they wanted to beef up security just incase of a real one. He then saw the computer beside him was turned on at it had the view of the digital world, "I guess they went to the digital world already. I wonder how they are doing?" He grabbed to mouse and highlighted the sector they were in and zoomed in. He saw several red blinking dots signifying the group. He then slowly zoomed out to get a good look on their surroundings. "Oh, no!" he shouted. What he saw was a large number of dark squares signifying the presence of evil digimon. "They don't see them coming!" panicked Izzy, "they're walking straight into a trap!" He then looked for a the best possible route for escape, all the closest digiports have been shut down. "This is no good at all," as he typed an email on the computer, "Lets just hope they get this in time or things will get ugly." 

*** 

"I wonder where all those little scared evil digimon are hiding," questioned Davis. He was hoping to encounter at least one of them to teach a lesson for messing with Kari. "When I find them pow! They're going to get it for making me waste all this time looking for them." 

"Careful what you wish for," replied Ken, "we don't know what we're going up against." 

Kari looked looked around the darkened forest it looked like the light could almost not enter anymore. She could feel something was wrong, like a darkness was watching them close by. Her D-terminal went off notifying her that she had received an e-mail. Quickly pulling it out for her pocket she flipped it open. See quickly scanned the message and she gasped in fear. 

"You are walking into a trap! You are probably well out numbered, and all the nearest digiports are down. You MUST get out of there NOW!" read the e-mail. 

"No!" cried Kari. Everyone turned towards her. 

"What? What is it?" questioned Davis. 

"We're walking straight into a trap!" panicked Kari, "We better fall back or we might be in over our heads." 

"What? I don't see one," replied Davis looking around. 

"That's what traps are, you don't see them until it's too late!" shouted Ken as he grabbed Yolei's arm and dashed back to the entrance of the forest. Everyone didn't think twice and followed. 

"Let's head back to where the digiport is if things get out of control we can bail." shouted Cody. 

Kari heart sank in fear, when she recalled to rest of the e-mail, "all the closest digiports are closed!" 

"What?" Cried Yolei, "that means it could take ages for us to get to another one." 

The group reentered the opening of the forest. "What do we do now?" Asked Ken 

"We fight!" said Davis as he saw a few dark shadows in the distance. 

"That's them," yelled Kari, "There's no time to run we have to stand our ground!" 

"Right!" shouted everybody. Pulling out their digivices the digidestined aim them towards their digimon. "Time to digivolve!" 

Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon! 

Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon! 

Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon! 

Armidillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon! 

Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon! 

The dark digimon seemed to increase in their number. "How many are there?" Ask Ken 

"Don't worry we can take them! Ready guys?" Shouted Davis 

If by some signal the dark digimon raced towards the digidestined's digimon, while they begun their charge. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Kari who quickly caught Patamon, "You're way out of your league now." The little digimon put up a struggle. 

"I have to help them," replied Patamon. 

"You won't be helping anyone if you get in trouble," Kari received a nod from the little digimon. Kari watched their digimon make the first move on the evil digimon. 

"V-laser!," shout Exveemon and a bright beam shot out of his chest slamming into an attacking digimon. Again he fired it this time cancelling out an energy blast. Then quickly diving down and tackling a group of dark digimon. 

"Great work Exveemon! Keep it up you got them running!" shouted Davis coaching his partner on. 

"Behind you Stingmon!" shouted Ken. Stingmon spun around and deflected and oncoming attack. 

"Spiking strike!" shouted the insect digimon ramming his attack at the attacking digimon. 

Ankylomon charged to a large group "Tail hammer!" he shouted rising his massive spiked tail then striking enemy sending them flying. Aquilamon and Nefertimon fired their attacks for above bombing their opponents. 

"They seem to keep coming," said Kari who realized that for everyone they knock down more come and takes its place. "At this rate our digimon will tire out!" She saw how Nefertimon, was losing her energy. 

"I think this calls for DNA digivolving!" shout Yolei as she ran up beside Kari, as with Ken joining Davis. 

"Lets do it!" Nefertimon landed to the ground and dedigivolved back into Gatomon. 

Exveemon... Stingmon... DNA digivolve to... Paildramon! 

Aquilamon... Gatomon... DNA digivolve to... Slyphymon! 

The two DNA digimon took to the sky and charged at the dark digimon while Ankylomon followed on the ground. 

"Desperado blaster!" aiming two guns at the dark digimon, it released powerful blasts of energy raining down upon their opponents. 

"Static force!" called out Slyphymon circling it's arms forming and then launching a powerful blast of energy, blowing away a portion of the digimon army. 

"Yes! That's how it's done!" shouted Davis giving Ken a high five. "At this rate we're going to win!" 

They sky suddenly darkened and the wind picked up drastically. Suddenly more of the dark digimon appeared. "Ha! Piece of cake," smirked Davis, "This is just like target practice for our digimon!" What happened next shocked the digidestined. All the digimon that had fallen and just arrived began to DNA digivolve, with one another, but after the digimon finished their digivoltion, they DNA digivolved again to create and even stronger army. 

"What?" shout Ken, "how could they do that?" 

"It's looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us!" said Davis, "Come on Paildramon, turn up the heat!" 

"You too Slyphmon!" shouted Kari, "I better message TK to get over here quick, we are defiantly going to need his help now with all these surprises popping up. She grabbed her D-terminal and sent TK an e-mail. "Please TK we need need your help." Looking back up to the battle she could see that their digimon were losing their advantage over the now stronger dark army. 

Since Ankylomon wasn't in it's DNA digivolved state it could not keep up with the now stronger digimon and was knock right off his feet by a powerful energy attack. 

"No Armidillomon!" Cody ran up to his now rookie digimon. 

"They're getting stronger. I couldn't keep up," said Armidillomon in a weak voice. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others will handle it," replied Cody as he saw an attack hit Paildramon sending it crashing to the ground. Paildramon rolled to the side dodging a shower of attacks. Then leaping to its feet it returned with its own blaster attacks. 

Paildramon knew it couldn't afford a close quarter combat with a that many digimon. Knowing that it will be overwhelmed by the shear numbers. The only thing it could do was blast them from afar, along with Slyphmon, but their attacks became less effective by every passing moment. 

The dark energy watched from its hiding spot from high in the air. He watched that the digidestined's digimon beginning to lose their ground soon enough they will be defeated and then his final stage of his plan could then take place. 

Kari watched the losing battle she could see the two DNA digimon taking more hits then they were delivering. "TK I need your help now more than ever," Kari whispered. 

*** 

TK toweled for his still slightly damp hair from his shower. After slipping into a set of clean cloths he packed his uniform into his gym bag. "That was a long practice," groaned TK, "the coach really pushed us hard today." TK felt like he had ran a marathon. He picked up his bag when he heard his D-terminal go off. "Must be Kari sending in an update," thought TK as he reached into his bag. He flipped open the device and read the message inside. 

"TK, we have encountered a huge army of dark digimon somehow they have found away to get stronger than before. I'm not sure if we can hold them off any longer. Please we need your help." read the e-mail. 

TK grabbed his bag and and ran to the computer lab. The hallway was practically deserted since school was over for quite a while. TK reached the computer lab out of breath. He saw Izzy madly typing away at the computer. "What's going on?" puffed TK. 

"TK! Everyone is in danger! Right now they are fighting a huge army of evil digimon, and to what I have seen is that the evil ones have got real strong. To make matters worse all the nearby digiports are closed making escape impossible!" He then typed faster on the keyboard, "I'm trying to reopen the one of the digiports close to them, but right now I'm having no luck. 

"Keep trying, I'm going in to help them," shouted TK 

"There are no digiports in the immediate area that are operational, it will take you at least a couple hours on foot to reach them!" 

"Not if I can help it! Kari's in danger and I'll stop at nothing until I know she is safe!" TK clenched his fist. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Kari. Feeling a powerful surge of energy TK's hair erupted into an intense golden fire as the hidden powers of hope fused with him. "You just try to open the digiports while I go and help others." 

Izzy nodded, "That digiport is probably the closest one you will find, just head north and you'll find the others, but it is quite the distance away." TK lifted his hand to the screen and was sucked into the digital world. 

TK stepped out of the digiport, with a blazing light. "Hang on Kari. I'm on my way!" TK tore up the ground as he ran towards Kari, hoping he could reach her, and the others in time. 

To Be Continued... 

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	6. My Hope is In You

Digimon belongs to their rightful owners

Digimon belongs to their rightful owners. I don't own it.

Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

Hope Unleashed: My Hope is In You

Davis was getting frustrated at his now stronger opponents. He thought that he had them on the run, but then they were able to DNA digivolve among themselves making a super army. "The moment when TS isn't around and I'm screwing it up!" growled Davis. He wanted to prove that he was better then TK to Kari, hoping that she would see him as the better. He surveyed the raging battle between good and bad, and the good side, his side wasn't fairing to well. He looked over at Kari who was coaching Slyphymon. He was entranced by her every move, she was so beautiful, the perfect girl he ever wanted. Why couldn't things work out the way he wanted? He saw that she would look down at her hand periodically, whispering something. He squinted his eyes and saw the object in her hand was TK's digivice. "Kari probably hoping that TC would come and help us," fumed Davis, " I can handle everything without him. When I wipe the floor with all these digimon, I'll show Kari that TF is nowhere as good as me." Whirling around he turned to face Ken, "so how are we doing?"

"See for yourself," said Ken pointing high in the air. Davis saw Paildramon blasting away at the enemy while barely dodging attacks. "It doesn't look too good, we probably need TK's help, with Shakkoumon..."

"Forget TK!" snapped Davis, "we don't need his help! Beside Armidillomon is out of the action, so they can't DNA digivolve to begin with!"

"What are you saying Davis?" questioned Ken, "we need all the help we can get, even without Shakkoumon, we could us Angemon, and how about TK's powers?"

"What powers?" snarled Davis, he was never going to believe TK would have a hidden power and not him. "He has no powers to start off with! How can that phony TC trick you! And you say you're the genius!" Ken was being pushed the wrong way. Davis was becoming more annoying by every second.

"Shut up Davis! Leave your meaningless hatred toward TK out of this," shouted Ken, "I'll show you what a genius could do to a total ignoramus like yourself!"

Kari and Yolei saw that the guy's arguing had exploded into free for all. The both of them ran up between the two boys and pulled then apart. "What has gotten between you two guys?" scolded Yolei. She then looked at Kari who was holding Davis back.

"Stop it Davis, control yourself!" Kari was in front of Davis with both her hands on each of his shoulders holding Davis back while he swung at Ken. "The fight is not between you guys but over there!" Kari said nodding her head to their digimon who were still in the battle.

"I'll show Ken that I'm better than TR!" yelled Davis as he yet another uncontrolled fist fly, but this time Kari was unfortunately in the path. It was so fast that she didn't have time to react and it stuck her right across the face knocking her down.

Kari fell to the ground, and grabbed her injured cheek. Her head rang from the force of the punch and her vision was all blurry. Why did Davis lose control of himself? "Are you OK Kari?" came voice. She turned her head and saw what looked like Cody. He apparently came to help her. His face was filled with concern "I think you..."

"Back off Cody!" Said Davis pushing the small boy away, "Are you OK Kari? I'm so sorry!" said Davis in the most soothing voice that he had at the moment, which wasn't very soothing one bit.

"What's going on Davis? You're not acting like yourself!" said Yolei and then turning to Ken, "You also have to explain yourself."

"I won't be the one getting in trouble," smirked Ken, "When TK gets over here he's going to give him heck for what he did to Kari."

"That's it!" Davis ran towards Ken.

It looked to Cody that the situation wasn't going to calm down by itself so he decided to intervene. He gave a glance to Armidillomon and then nodded to the digimon. The rookie digimon ran into Davis' path tripping him. The two of them then launched themselves on top of the flailing Davis pinning him down and wouldn't budge no matter how bad his threats got.

***

The dark spirit had witnessed the young boy's sudden out burst of rage, and it pleased the spirit. Apparently the spirit's presents had an influence on this boy, greater than the other children. Having that much dark feeling at his control, fascinated it. This suppressed anger was perfect to use. It then brought its attention the battling digimon. It looked like the digidestined digimon were slowly weakening. "Excellent, soon enough everything will fall into place."

***

Kari stood up slowly still slightly dazed by Davis' punch. What compelled him to lash out like that? Surely he wouldn't do that on his own, or would he? Kari saw that Cody was trying with all his might to calm Davis down, but nothing worked since he was still on top of him. Ken and Yolei then walked over and gave a hand making Cody's job less difficult. Putting a hand to her cheek Kari winced at the pain, was it that hard of a hit?

"Things are starting to fall apart," sighed Patamon who fluttered to Kari's side, "we're losing sight of what is more important."

She then realized that this incident distracted them for the real fight. She frantically scanned the sky to seek out their digimon. She caught a glimpse of Slyphymon, but couldn't tell if it was OK from the distance. Kari could only see that its attacks had very little to no effect on the dark digimon. She knew that the battle will end soon and not in their favor. With her hand still on her cheek she looked at the object that never left her grasp. Holding TK's digivice close her she could only hope that he could hear her call for help. "Please TK, we need your help. We're fighting a losing battle. We're even fighting amongst ourselves. We need your help to end this." Looking into the sky once more she could only see the powerful burst of attacks being exchanged between the fighting digimon.

***

TK ran as fast as he possible could. His golden hair shone brightly in the darkened forest lighting his way. He could tell that every moment counted, he could almost feel something was calling him and was becoming more urgent. He could almost feel that it was Kari calling him. This only made him try to run faster. Kari being in such a distressed state made him panic even more. "Faster!" yelled TK to himself trying to push himself to whatever maximum he could reach. "Faster! Kari's in trouble, and I know the others are too." TK lowered his head and charged with a blinding speed. This though did not satisfy TK one bit, knowing the distance between him and that others was still great he could only get more frustrated not being any faster. "I can't let Kari down. I let her get this far, and I'm the one who has to pull her out." TK was blaming himself for the whole idea of letting Kari got the digital world without him. "I should have told her to wait," Tears were running down his face leaving a sparkling trail behind him as they jumped off his face. "No, Kari I won't let you down! All I have to do is get there now!" he shouted as he rubbed the tears away. The fastest way he could think of getting to Kari was only obtainable in his dreams, but somehow this one came true. TK felt all of the friction from the ground leave his feet. He abruptly stopped and looked at the new turn of events. He was now several feet off the ground. It would appear that was actually flying. Of course under all other circumstances he would be happy beyond belief, but now wasn't the time at all. TK looked skyward, for that was his new path. Focusing his thoughts he willed himself, or at least as he termed it, to accelerated breaking through the forest canopy and into the sky. The wind rushed by him, he had reached another level of speed. Knowing that precious time was slowly slipping away TK kicked it into his highest gear and soared towards Kari with a blazing light. Now with his newfound ability he had a strong hope that things will work out, they just had too.

***

Davis gasped on the ground while the others held him down. For some strange reason they were yelling at him to calm down. "Calm down for what?" groaned Davis as the weight of the others were starting to bother him. They shouted questions at him, about why did he flipped out and why he was so careless enough to hit Kari. He then remembered all the events but why did he do them? He had a lot of pent up emotions but would have never expected them to be released at that moment and on the wrong people. "OK I'm back to normal guys! Get off!" The digidestined slowly got off him and backed off a considerable distance just incase. He saw the hurt look on Kari's face, as she held her bruised cheek. "Oh no! What have I done!" shouted Davis' mind. He was about to walk to Kari when there was such a powerful explosion that knocked everyone down.

"What was that?" Shouted Yolei. Everyone scanned the whole area to see what had happened. What they saw was both Veemon and Wormmon falling to the ground. The blast had probably caused enough damage for the two to dedigivolve. Both Ken and Davis ran out to catch their partners before they crashed into the ground.

Davis dove and just caught his partner. Landing on the ground he gave a big hug to his digimon. "Are you OK? What happened?" asked Davis staring at his pal.

"Wormmon and me couldn't keep it up any longer, somehow they're way too strong even for us." coughed to little digimon then passing out.

"This isn't looking good," said Ken with a grim voice. He held Wormmon in his arms, who was in the same condition as Veemon, both not being able to fight.

Kari and the others ran to see what had happened. Now that Paildramon was no longer able to fight. She could only hope that Slyphymon could hold off the dark digimon while TK could reach them in time.

"Static force!" shouted the DNA digimon firing a blast of energy, while spinning out of the way from at least a hundred energy attacks. This battle was totally one sided and it wasn't on theirs. There was no way that it could fight off that amount of digimon with the limited strength it had. Exhaustion tugged away at Slyphymon. Never did a battle take this long and they were not prepared for this prolonged exertion in this high energy demanding state. It had witnessed the powerful attack that struck Paildramon and instantly dedigivovled the DNA digimon. Again just barely dodging the even more accurate and powerful blasts Slyphymon returned fire. This time the pink energy wave was easily knocked away by one of the evil digimon. The only ounce of energy was used up causing the already tired DNA digimon to fall the ground.

"No!" shouted Kari, their only last line of defense had been defeated. She saw Slyphymon crash to the ground in pure exhaustion, splitting back to Gatomon and Hawkmon.

Kari and Yolei both ran to their digimon and picked then up. Kari saw that dark digimon were closing in, apparently taking their time. "We got to do something!" shouted Kari to everyone, "it just can't end like this!" She searched everyone's face and received no answer. Has it come to this? Has everyone lost their hope? "No I won't believe it! TK will help us," cried Kari, she had put all her hope onto TK and he hadn't shown up yet. "Where are you TK?"

***

The dark spirit had decided that know was the time to acquire its new body. Slowly descending from its hiding place it positioned itself over his target. "Now for the final stage. Eliminate all of them but spare the boy," commanded the darkness only that the dark digimon could hear. It saw its minions charge towards the children, as they scattered with their digimon. The darkness couldn't help but laugh. It then felt someone was coming, "must be the child of hope. Things will get more interesting." 

***

"Come on Kari we got to get out of here!" shouted Davis grabbing her hand.

"No Davis, even if we did run there's no place to hide," replied Kari with a determined voice, "I'm going to make my stand here and now. What ever happens I don't care anymore." Davis stared into her eyes. It looked like there was something in her eyes that the others lost, hope.

"Don't be stupid Kari!" shouted Davis, "That fool TS won't save you! He left you, and abandoned all of us!" He shook Kari roughly trying to get her to come with him.

"No he didn't. He's coming and I know it!" Kari was crying now. She held tightly on the digivice in her hand that it began to hurt. "I don't care if anyone doesn't believe in him, but I do!"

"Snap out of it!" yelled Davis as he slapped her across the face, giving her another red mark on the opposite side of her face. It was clear to Davis that Kari had defiantly flipped her lid. Even though it pained him to do it he had to bring Kari back to reality. "What if TK got here in time? What could he possibly do?"

TK was flying at top speed seeing the terrain zoom past him in a blur. "Where are they?" said TK scanning every possible area. "I know that I don't have much time left!" Passing over a mountain he saw an open field. There he saw an army of the dark digimon, but they had changed. He saw several figures running, it looked like Ken, Yolei, and Cody, but they were quickly cut off by the digimon. Where were Kari and Davis? He then caught a glimpse of the two. Davis was trying to pull Kari who wasn't budging. Now the whole group was surrounded. 

Kari stared at a lone dark digimon as it led the pack. It had its powerful arm raised to strike her down with one hit. "Why does it have to end up like this," thought Kari as she saw all the events in slow motion. She watched the digimon move closer and closer. Davis said something to her, but she didn't pay attention. "Just remember TK, that I was the only one who believed in you," letting out a tear she lowered her head and waited for her end. It never came. All she hard was a loud crash and a frightening roar. She could have sworn that she saw at streak of golden light.

"What the heck was that?" shouted Davis. He had just blinked for only a second and it was enough time to miss what had happened. The dark digimon was sprawled on the ground not able to get up. Apparently the other digimon had stopped the charge when one of them was knocked down. They had seen who had done it, and gazed into the sky.

Davis and Kari both followed the stares of the digimon and fell upon TK. His hair was burning a fiery gold as he looked down from the sky. TK slowly descended not taking his eyes off the digimon.

"TK!" Shouted Patamon as he fluttered up to his friend.

Kari was so relieved that TK was here. She ran you to him and gave TK a big hug, and cried into his chest. "TK, I knew that you would come," sobbed Kari, "We tried to hold them off but they were so strong."

"It's alright Kari," said TK soothingly stroking her hair. He then glared at the dark digimon. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get here faster." TK's anger was rising like never before. Why did bad things always happen to the ones he cared for? That was enough. He was going to destroy every single dark digimon. TK rised his hand as a burning energy formed around it. Throwing his fist forward he sent the collected energy blasting several of the surrounding digimon.

"How could you that?" Gasped Kari. She started at TK's hand. How powerful is he?

"I don't know Kari," said TK staring at his hand, "it's just like how I can fly, it just somehow happened." TK then put his arm in front of Kari and motion her to back up. "I'll handle this with Patamon"

"Right, lets do this," said the little digimon flying up beside TK.

"Kari I want you to find some place safe, you too Davis," said TK, "Izzy can probably reopen the digiport."

"No TK I won't go, what if you need help?" said Kari in a shaky voice, even though she knew that TK was powerful but she felt something was still going to go wrong.

"Fine you stay her, but keep out of this until I say so," said TK then turning to Davis, "You and others should leave I don't need you to be here,"

"Forget it TF," smirked Davis, "don't expect me to believe that you can truly save the day by yourself."

"Have it your way Davis," sighed TK, "but you guys don't have to stick around if you don't want to," he explained to the others. He then looked to Patamon, "You ready buddy?"

"Ready than I'll ever be!" piped the small digimon. TK glared at the evil digimon, who had not moved for their spot. They were apparently waiting for him to make to first move.

"They're going down, every single one of them!" growled TK. Gripping his fist tightly he raised them in front of his face and concentrated with all his might. The ground shook as TK called forth the powers inside him to the surface. It seemed that the area around TK brighten even more. Yellow lighting bolts seemed to explode from him. Letting out a forceful shout TK unleashed a blinding yellow light. The howls of the dark digimon were heard as they covered their eyes and tried to avoid the light.

"Time to digivolve!" Said TK with a blazing aura that now surrounded him.

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon. With a similar flash of light stepped forth an angel digimon, who was once Patamon.

"Lets get it on!" shouted TK as he charged into the group of evil digimon, with Angemon following beside him. TK unleashed a powerful punch knocking one of the dark digimon right off its feet. He then quickly ducked a power swipe and returned with a kick to the digimon that got too close. Then letting lose an energy attack he targeted it into a mass of digimon, leveling to whole group.

Angemon used his staff with skillful accuracy landing damaging blows onto his attackers. For some reason they never stayed down. It seemed that all he could do was repeat this endless fighting. Jumping back with his blazing fist he released a powerful blast of energy, "Hand of Fate!" The blast made contact with the enemy but as soon as the energy had faded they stood back up. Again the angel digimon repeated his attack with same results. Nothing seemed to be working.

Kari looked on from a safe distance, watching TK's every move. He was blocking the powerful blows of the digimon while attacking with his own. He never stopped for a second as he continued his attacks punching, kicking, and blasting down the evil digimon, but for some reason they always seemed to get back up. 

TK swirled around striking a digimon that snuck up behind him. They never stopped coming. For some reason he wasn't strong enough. Unleashing a deadly kick he sent another digimon into the air. Their attacks only seemed to get stronger and faster, or was he tiring out. He felt a sharp pain slam into his back. Normally it would have killed anyone weaker. TK reeled around and smashed his fist into the digimon, but then was struck by another. Again TK countered with his own attack, but then was stuck by another, then another. He was getting swarmed and he knew it. All the attacks he was receiving were taking their toll.

Kari could see TK getting swarmed by attacks from the digimon. "He can't keep that pace up forever!" Shouted Kari who then looked at Gatomon, "We have to help him."

"I want to, but I can't," said Gatomon sadly, "I used up all my energy." Kari looked on and was unable to help. She saw Angemon was blasted from the side by an energy attack, but he was quick enough to put his guard up, but the blast was strong enough knocking him away. With the angel digimon temporally out of the way all the dark digimon focused on TK. This time there was enough of them to out number the young boy. They bombarded him with attacks in all directions.

TK was blinded by wave after wave of pain. There were explosions all around him causing him to focus his energy in blocking all the attacks. Even though his barrier held off most of the damage they were slowly chipping away at what energy he had left. There was smoke everywhere, and he couldn't see anything. All of a sudden a massive arm raced toward him, but he saw it and ducked. Then a gigantic foot came down nearly stomping down on him if he hadn't rolled away. TK knew that he was a sitting target if he stayed there. Flipping up he jumped onto the air, away from the blinding cloud. He hovered in mid-air thinking what he could do next. Nothing. All his attacks weren't working. Then only thing he could think of was to get stronger, but how. He peered down at the cloud and saw hundreds of dark spheres launched towards him. Taking evasive actions TK swerved to his left and then his right dodging as much as he could. Returning with his own energy blasts, TK fired them towards the oncoming attacks canceling them out. This process was draining TK. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up. TK continued to rain down with his blasts of energy. Suddenly he stopped, he could not longer keep up the pace. He was then struck with his guard down and the explosion knocked him down to the ground.

TK slammed hard onto the ground just a few feet away from Kari. His body was aching all over. It felt like he had used up all his energy, but he had still failed. Angemon had gotten back up and was holding the dark digimon at bay, but for how long could he do it? "I failed..."

Kari ran up to TK and kneeled down beside him. She propped him up and rested him on her thigh. She looked at him with sad eyes. "TK," she said with tears running down her face, "Don't give up TK! I believe in you." TK sat up. "Don't give up hope TK, because I didn't." Kari said holding TK's digivice close to her. "You're much stronger than you know, stronger than any of us know."

TK closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face, what Kari said compelled him to go on, but could he? He felt so exhausted. His arms hung loosely beside him as his shoulders slumped. Looking at his partner he could see that he was also losing his edge. "If Kari believes in then I won't let her down." TK searched desperately for something inside of him, for any ounce of energy left inside of him. It was there, he knew it, but why couldn't he us it? Focusing with all his might and pushing out the sounds of the fight around him he looked deep inside of him. It was there, the power was there, and he could see it, an overwhelming amount of it. Try with all his might he could not attain it. 

"Try harder," called a voice, it sounded like Kari's, "Don't lose hope, because I didn't." TK felt like he was reaching for it but the more he reached the more it slipped away. "I believe in you TK, you are my hope." He felt Kari hugging him very tightly, and felt wet drops hitting his shoulder they were her tears. "If I can't use this power for anything else, let me just use it to protect the one I love!" That was it TK with all his might reached and just snagged a portion of that immense power inside but it was enough. TK felt an extreme rush of power pulse though his whole body. It felt like he was on an overload. Opening his eyes he could see that his aura was burning with such intensity that he never saw before.

Kari had never left TK side. She hugged him tightly encouraging TK on to find his hidden power, she didn't know if he had heard her, but she was glad it worked. His hair burned so bright that she couldn't look directly at it. His aura had grown so large that was practically doubled in size. TK got up and spread his feet shoulder's length apart. A wind kicked up around TK as he called more of the power that was inside. It looked like there was a tornado around him.

"Angemon!" shouted TK over the rushing wind, "Digivolve again!" Angemon had felt his energy increase dramatically when TK exploded with new power.

Angemon digivolve to... Magnaangemon! The two now even more powerful fighters stood together ready to take on the evil digimon.

Kari had a new feeling of hope that TK could win. She looked at TK's digivice and it changed to a shining gold. "TK's power must have changed it," Kari turned to Gatomon, "how do you feel?"

"Much stronger," replied Gatomon, "Let me in there! I'm ready for action!"

"Digivolve!" shouted Kari, holding TK's digivice towards Gatomon. A shower of light rained down onto Gatomon giving her a boost of energy.

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewoman! The newly digivovled digimon flew in the air joining TK and Magnaangemon.

TK led the attack blazing towards the digimon. Every blow the he landed on the digimon produced an explosion blowing away the portion of the digimon that he struck. Placing both hands in front of him, he unleashed a power wave of yellow energy, dissolving the dark digimons' attack, cutting through everything in its path.

"Gate of Destiny!" called out Magnaangemon. Circling his beam sword he created a glowing gate of power. The immense gate opened creating a powerful vacuum sucking all that was evil into it. With his powerful wings propelling him, he rocketed towards his enemy slashing at every opportunity. The beam sword ripped through what ever it stuck with ease, laying waste to all that opposed him. 

"Celestial arrow!" called Angewoman, letting loose an arrow of pure energy piercing the hearts of the evil digimon. One by on the evil digimon broke apart into digital dust. Letting lose more of the magical arrows the digimon were quickly dwindling in numbers.

***

The dark spirit knew that now was the time. The boy known as TK proved to be stronger than he anticipated but he could never use his full power. He and his digimon, and the girl known as Kari and her digimon, were focused on the fight, leaving the one known as Davis wide in the open. The spirit swooped down and landed behind the boy.

Davis could only stare at the spectacle that unfolded in front of him. TK arrived and started to kick the all digimon's butts. At one moment he thought that TK couldn't win when he was struck down, but then Kari did something to help him. "Am I missing something here?" said Davis. Davis felt a cold draft creep up behind him. He turned around and saw nothing, but something didn't feel right. Someone was watching him but whom? He slowly paced backwards to Kari. When suddenly a blackness appeared and hurled itself at him. Davis let out a yell as a sharp pain pierced his body then all was black while laughter echoed in his head.

Kari had heard Davis' yell and she ran up to him. "Davis?" She asked bending down and shaking him, "Are you OK?" He felt so cold, and there was a strange felling she got for him, darkness.

The others ran up to him. "What happened?" Asked Veemon who shook Davis.

"I don't know," said Kari. All she saw was Davis lying there. "Didn't any of you guys see anything?"

"No," replied Cody, "we were too busy watching the fight."

"You guys look after him," said Kari standing back up. "I'm going to make sure TK is alright."

TK fired a forceful punch sending another dark digimon spiraling into the air. He then leapt forward slamming his foot into the midsection of yet another digimon. This time everything seemed to be much easier. Somehow Kari was able to help him obtain a new level of his hidden power. He looked around and saw whatever dark digimon was left was being taken care of by the two angels. TK stood there placing his two hands together. He was going to destroy all the dark digimon with one single blast. All small yellow energy gathered in his hands, growing by the second as he focused more energy into it. "This is what happens to anything that tries to hurt Kari," still TK continued to gather more power into the attack.

Ken's digivice produced a beep. He took it out of his pocket and examined a red dot on it. "That must be the digiport. Izzy must have reopened it." He then looked at the others. Lets get out of here, we'll only be getting in the way of the others." He then looked down at the still unconscious Davis. "Help me lug this guy to the digiport."

"Didn't we already do this yesterday?" whined Yolei

"Weren't you the one who suggest it?" sighed Cody as he grabbed on of Davis' legs.

"Yeah, whatever, but I don't want to do it all the time," replied Yolei grabbing the other leg.

Ken bent down and and hooked his arms under Davis' lifting the boy up. He didn't notice it before, but he felt something strange, something familiar, darkness. Ken looked around and saw nothing. Where was this darkness coming from?

***

Dust clouded the air as Kari covered her mouth. TK had focused a massive amount of energy and unleashed it upon the remaining digimon, in a final attack blasting everything within the radius into nothing but digital dust. The energy blast ripped apart the ground sending large particles showering down. When everything settled she saw a humungous crater and an exhausted TK breathing heavily grasping to catch his breath. His aura had faded away and his hair was it's normal blond again. He was a complete mess and claw marks riddled his clothes. She looked down beside his feet and saw both Gatomon and Patamon, both fast asleep clearly also exhausted from the fight. Kari slowly walked up to TK as he bent down and picked up both digimon, then handing Gatomon to Kari.

"I wish I could say that it's finally over but, I can't," said TK with a sad voice still catching his breath. "Until I find who is ultimately behind all of this, it will never be over." He looked down. At the ground, and let out a tired sigh. "I'm not sure how I'm going to fair against the next encounter. There's so much power inside of me, but I can't even use it. I barely made it out alive." He closed his eyes, "Why is there always darkness in the world? Will the light always lose to it?"

"Don't say that TK," replied Kari with a slightly scared voice, "you're not giving up are you?" She then placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Ah!" shouted TK as he winced in pain. He leaned over grabbing his injury.

"I'm so sorry TK!" said Kari, "I didn't know that you hurt yourself that badly." She saw him about to topple over. "Here let me help you," she said putting one of TK's arms over her shoulder to support him.

"You don't have to do this," said TK in a tired voice as he held Patamon in his arms.

"Don't worry TK," smiled Kari, "You saved all of us. You deserve some special treatment."

"Thanks Kari," sighed TK as he leaned his sleepy head on Kari's shoulder. "Thanks for believing in me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's what friends are for," smiled Kari. She walked the half asleep TK to the digiport. She lifted up TK's digivice which turned back to its original green color. The digiport flashed to life, and they left the digital world behind.

***

Ken and Izzy were sitting in the computer lab, while Davis laid propped up against the wall. Both Yolei and Cody already left, because it was late. "That's was some amazing events," said Izzy as he listened to Ken's explanation to the epic battle. "What happened to Davis?" He asked looking at the boy.

"I don't know," replied Ken, "none of us had seen what happened."

Davis opened his eyes. He realized that he was back in the computer lab. He slowly sat up and grabbed his pounding head. "What happened?" All he remembered was a darkness flying towards him, and evil laughter. It felt like his whole body was freezing. He rubbed his hands together. "Is it cold in here? Or is it just me?" Izzy and Ken turned their attention to him. "What? Aren't you guys cold too?"

"Not at all," replied Izzy, "it's almost summer."

"What happened?" Asked Ken.

"I don't know," replied Davis, "I think one of those digimon's attacks hit me."

"You're lucky I guess," Said Izzy examining Davis, "It looks to me that you hardly got a scratch on you."

"That's right!" laughed Davis, "It takes much more than a weak attack to put me out of action!" He looked around a saw Kari and TK weren't in sight. "Not again!" groaned Davis, "Where's Kari?"

"Right here," replied Kari stepping out of the digiport with TK leaning on her shoulder. She rested TK on a chair and sat beside TK. "Poor TK he's so exhausted." Said Kari wiping the dirt from his face.

TK looked into Kari's worried eyes, "I'll be fine," he said giving small smile and then standing up. He finally noticed that both of Kari's cheeks were bruised. "What happened?" he asked bringing his hand up to her cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Kari pulling away. She didn't want to cause TK any more things to worry about. She caught a glimpse of Daivs but then looked away rubbing her cheek. "Why not I walk you home TK? It's getting pretty dark, and I don't want you to be walking home by yourself, in that condition of yours."

"You don't have to Kari," said TK walking to the door, "I'll be fine." TK rested on the doorway catching his breath. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said waving. He slowly walked to the exit.

Kari sighed, as she saw TK trip over his own feet falling to the ground. "I guess I'll see you guys later," she said to the guys running up to help TK.

"Wait!" shouted Davis, "Let me walk with you too!" As he ran up to Kari, he wanted apologize to Kari, but then was grabbed by Izzy.

"I think you should leave those to alone, you caused enough of trouble today, and I don't think Kari wants TK to know. Who knows how he will react," Izzy had seen Davis' reaction, to TK's question about Kari's cheek, it looked like Davis had a guilty look.

Davis sunk his head in defeat. He had caused Kari enough problems for today. "Come on Veemon lets go home." He and Veemon walked out the opposite way and headed home. "You get a free one this time TK." Again he had a cold feeling all over him. "Are you sure none of you are feeling cold?"

***

The cool night air relaxed TK slightly, it been a very long day for him, and probably for Kari too. He looked over at her and saw that she was getting tired. "You know you don't have to do this," said TK.

"For that last time TK, I said I wanted too," laughed Kari, "Don't become a stubborn little boy."

"Really, I'm feeling fine," replied TK.

"Oh, then why do you still have hand your arm around me?" giggled Kari. She the ducked out of the way and left TK to stand on his own, which didn't turn out very well.

"Ouch," said TK rubbing his back when he fell over. "That was mean Kari," said TK but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Now do you want my help?" laughed Kari extending a hand to TK. He reached up and took her hand with a mischievous smile appearing on his face as he pulled Kari down.

"Not so fun is it when you're the one who does the falling is it?" laughed TK.

Kari sat up and playfully slugged TK in the arm, "TK!" scolded Kari, "Now that was mean!" she then broken into more laughter. The two of them were enjoying each other's company, every time when they were together it just made every moment more enjoyable. They had stopped laughing and just were just staring into each other's eyes not saying a word. Kari slowly took TK's hand.

"I can't thank you enough TK," said Kari staring into his ocean blue eyes. "You seem to save my life a countless amount of times, and you're always there for me." She then added a bold question, "What makes me so special to you TK?"

TK was completely caught off guard. What am I supposed to say? He had no explanation at the moment not even one. He fumbled with words in his head trying to string a suitable answer. "Um... We're friends and friends got stick together," TK mentally slapped himself. It looked like Kari was disappointed but he couldn't really tell by her expression. "Its really getting late Kari we better get to my place. You should call Tai when we get there." He pulled Kari back up to her feet. "It seems that the little time out we just had, really did the job," said TK patting his shoulder, and then cringing at the slight sting. "Almost as good as new," he sighed.

They walked in silence down the street, it was very quiet, and not a lot of people were around. Kari was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking what was actually in stored for TK, and is he really strong enough? Did his answer about being friends meant the way he wanted it to mean? There were still a lot of unanswered questions but she didn't want think too much. All she wanted was to enjoy the moment. Then a voice brought her back to reality.

"We're here," said TK opening his apartment door. He let Kari in then closing the door behind him. "The phone is over there," he said pointing to a wall mount phone.

"Thanks TK," replied Kari as she went to grab the phone. "Won't your mom be angry at you for staying up this late?'

"Nah, she's gone for the whole week. It's just me looking out for myself." He then limped into his bedroom. A moment later he stepped back out with a set of clothes and towel. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in a few." TK stepped into the bathroom, and then the sound of running water could be heard.

Kari dialed her apartment and waited someone to pick up the phone, hoping it was Tai.

"Hello?" came a sleep voice on the other side.

"Tai, it's me Kari."

"Huh?" replied Tai still sleepily.

"It's me Tai, Kari. I'm at TK's house right now," said Kari a little louder hoping to wake Tai up a little.

"Yeah? So what you want me to do?" Came Tai's still sleepy voice, "You want me to tell mom and dad?"

"No silly! Just tell them I am at one of my friends house." Her parents would probably think it was one of her girl friends instead of TK, so she wasn't really lying.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Tai yawning, "I need my sleep now. So, finally TK and you realize it for yourselves, just make sure he doesn't do anything funny. Good night Kari"

"Good night Tai," said Kari hanging up. She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Why would Tai say a thing like that?" asked Kari to herself, "did TK tell Tai anything?" She turned on the TV and waited of TK to finish his shower.

The TV blinked to life and it just happened to on the channel that the anime TK and Davis were talking about. Kari stared at the show with interest. There was a young man on the screen fighting a group weird looking monsters, even stranger looking than digimon. He had blazing yellow hair and a burning aura, just like TK.

"Strange coincidence." Said TK sitting himself beside Kari drying off his hair.

"Yeah," said Kari staring into the TV, everything seemed so similar. She then turned to TK, "Um, you don't mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Of course not!" TK said with joy in his voice, maybe a little too much then we wanted too, "Anyway it is too late for you to heading home. Did your parents say that it was OK?"

"I told Tai that I'll be at my friends house, he'll know what to tell them," replied Kari. "So, do you have a spare set of clothes and a towel?"

TK was so delighted that Kari was staying over. He ran to his room and appeared after a few seconds with what Kari asked for. "These are the smallest set of clothes that I have it think they'll fit you nicely." he said handing them to Kari along with the towel. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight, you can have my bed."

"No, you don't have to do that," said Kari.

"It's nothing big, anyway it's the gentlemanly thing to do, I think," said TK not too sure if what he said was true.

"OK, if you say so," giggled Kari, TK was acting funny.

"Oh yeah, you probably have to leave Patamon on the bedpost he seems to like that place the best," said TK walking into his room. He came out with a blanket and pillow and placed it on the couch. "Well I guess you should go and take a shower, it's really late. You don't mind if I don't wait for you?"

"Of course not silly, you need your rest. Besides tomorrow there's no school, so we have to do something, and I don't want a sleepy head to ruin my plans," said Kari.

TK smiled, "Don't worry Kari." He then pulled up the covers "Good night," and fell fast asleep.

After her shower Kari walked out dressed in TK's clothes, they were quite comfortable and fitted nicely. She placed her clothes into her bag. She walked by the couch and saw TK's crest rise and fall. She was glad he was sleeping peacefully. "Good night TK."

Kari placed Gatamon on the side of the bed and then got in. Pulling up the covers she stared at the ceiling. "Why can't I tell TK how I really feel?" thought Kari, "there are some many chances but why can't I do it? Does TK feel the same way? If he does, why didn't he say anything?" Kari sighed as the feeling of sleep crept upon her. "Maybe I have to wait for the right time to come around, maybe it has to be something special. I'm sure we'll have lots of time." Kari closed her eyes and went to sleep not being bothered by any bad dreams this night.

***

The dark spirit now dwelled in his new body slowly getting stronger. It must find a way into influencing the boy to accept his powers then he could gain full control of the body. It rested in the deep recesses of the boy's soul slowly corrupting it.

Davis had problems going to sleep. He felt so cold that he had to borrow a spare blanket from Jun. Why was he so cold? Was he getting sick? Finally feeling warm enough, sleep eventually caught up with him. Tonight Davis had weird dreams. In his dreams he couldn't see himself, only a person covered in complete darkness, who was this person that he saw, or was it him?

To Be Continued...

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	7. Mysteries Arise

Digimon does not belong to me

Digimon does not belong to me. I don't own it.

Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

Hope Unleashed: Mysteries Arise

Davis stood in what looked like a completely dark void. He stared off into the distance and it appeared to have no end in sight. A dark figure suddenly materialized before him. Davis slowly took a step closer and eyed the boy that appeared before him. He looked just like TK! The boy had his eyes closed; it looked like he was concentrating. Everything seemed to be the same, but except for subtle differences, like he favored black clothes and his blond hair looked like it could have a hit of blackness to it. Suddenly the surroundings changed and they were in a field. It was full of flowers and the sky was so clear. "What's going on here TP?" demanded Davis. TK's eyes were still closed. Receiving no reply Davis growled and turned away. He looked up and saw a cloud float slowly by. He followed it, until he caught a glimpse of a small hill. It looked like someone was laying down staring into the sky just like he was just a minute ago. Something told him it was Kari, but what was she doing here alone? "Is she waiting here for me?" 

TK's eyes opened. Finally he had set everything in place. "See for yourself," TK spoke.

"So you finally decided to talk," smirked Davis, "So what's with the new look? Are you trying to make yourself look cool?" That comment made TK tense up and growl with anger.

"I like the darkness, I always have," replied the shady looking boy.

"What's going on?" Davis called out, "You're defiantly not the TK that I know and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show you a few things. I believe that it's the truth you're always seeking," replied TK with his icy cold stare.

"What truth?"

"Enough with the questions," snapped TK, "I want you to go and see what Kari is doing." He then motioned with one of his hands to the top of the hill.

"What did you just say?" Questioned Davis with puzzlement in his voice. What was this TK up to?

"I want you to go up there and see Kari, that's what," TK made his glare even colder. "If you think that I like her you're dead wrong, she's the main reason..." The boy stopped, "Get going I don't have to tell you my life story."

Davis wasn't satisfied one bit "How can there be two TK's?" Asked Davis growing even more confused, "There's the TK that I know, and then there's you?"

"Just shut up and climb the hill before I hurt you!" Snapped TK. Davis was taken aback by this remark. He didn't want to challenge TK, because it looked like he was telling the truth. Davis slowly climbed the small hill and finally reached his destination, Kari. He looked down at her with amazement. She was so beautiful. Her auburn eyes wandered the sky staring happily into the heavens. Seeing Kari like this made him happy too. He slowly approached the girl and sat down a slight ways from her, never once moving his eyes. For some reason she didn't notice him.

"Um, hi Kari," said Davis rubbing the back of his head, as if to get the creative side of him the kick into action. "Fancy meeting you here," he continued. It seemed that Kari wasn't even paying attention to him. "I'm sorry that I caused you all that trouble back there in the digital world. I promise that I'll never do anything like that again." He still received no response, "Kari speak to me. What's on your mind?" Finally the girl turned to his direction. She had smile on her face that would melt anyone's heart.

"Oh, I'm just thinking," replied Kari still smiling. She sat up and patted the grass beside her motioning Davis to sit down beside her. Davis gladly accepted and moved in closer. Something happened that he would have never expected, Kari leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek into his shoulder. Davis didn't know what to do. He slowly lifted his shaking hand and brought it slowly down stroking Kari's soft hair as gentle as he could. Hearing Kari's calm sigh he grabbed her closer in a loving hug, and she returned the gesture. 

"This must be a dream!" Screamed Davis' mind. Davis shook his head trying to shake off the though. "No way this is a dream." Davis looked down "Kari is here, I'm here, what else can make it real?" Davis then remembered the shady looking TK. He twisted his head to the side where the boy once stood, but he had vanished.

The dark TK watched far in the distance. The dream that he had created for Davis was unfolding. Clearly Davis was so taken in by the dream, he couldn't tell reality from fiction. The mushy scene was getting so repulsive, but it was necessary to set Davis up for what was going to happen next. "Time for stage two," said the dark boy.

Davis looked down straight into Kari's eyes and he saw that they were full of love. It was something that he never saw before from her. "Davis I have never told you how much I love you." Kari brought her head up and moved closer to Davis.

"What about TP?" Asked Davis slightly backing off. Even though Davis could have cared less of what happened to TK, something deep inside made him ask.

"TK? That loser? He is nowhere as good as you," giggled Kari as she continued to inch closer to Davis. Davis swallowed the lumped it his throat and moved towards Kari.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" Doomed an eerie dark voice. The two turned and Kari let out a frighten gasp. It was a dark digimon or what looked like a smaller version. It was the size of a boy at Davis' age. Davis stood up and put himself between the evil digimon and Kari. He knew that he was in big trouble. He had seen these digimon in action and it wasn't a pretty sight, even though this was much smaller he wasn't going to chance it.

"Where did it come from? It just appeared out of nowhere." Davis slowly backed up pushing Kari to follow his lead. He looked all around for anything resembling a point of escape. The loud stomping of a foot stopped them in their tracks "One more step and I will kill you both," warned the digimon. "Do what I say and maybe I'll let you live."

"We're going to get killed anyway," thought Davis glaring at the digimon. He turned to Kari, who had a frightened face. "Where's Veemon when you need him?" Davis turned back to the digimon. "What do you want?"

"To see you both dead!" Smirked the digimon.

"What!" Yelled Davis stepping forward raising his fist, "You said if we didn't move you wouldn't kill us."

"You just did!" The digimon lunged at Kari, who screamed. Davis saw the attack coming so he reacted as fast as he could and pushed Kari out if the way and at the same time driving his knee into the midsection of the digimon. The speed at which the digimon was moving knocked Davis back from the impact. Davis rolled several feet back. He grabbed his sore knee. The digimon's skin was tougher than it looked. He saw the digimon stand up and slightly rubbing it's stomach. "A luckly shot," laughed the digimon. Davis limped over to Kari who ran towards him.

"Get the heck out of here!" Shouted Davis, "You're too important to me to get killed!" He saw Kari's eyes fill up with tears.

"I can't leave you Davis!" Said Kari in a very shaky voice.

"Don't worry you'll both be with each other, dead!" Roared the digimon proceeding to attack. Davis duck under the first punch, an went into a sliding tackle taking both of the digimon's legs from under it. The digimon quickly brought its hand down and pushed itself back up in one single motion. Davis got out of his slide and jumped back to his feet, but when he regained his footing he was quickly struck by a punch. It hit with such force that Davis felt like he was sent into the air in a dizzying spin. After several seconds of uncontrolled tumbling Davis slammed hard into the ground.

"Help! If someone can hear me help!" It was Kari, and she was yelling at the top of lungs.

"No one can hear you, and if the did they won't be able to help you!" To what Davis could tell through his dazed senses the digimon was closing in.

Suddenly there was what looked like a brilliant flash of lightning and quickly accompanied by an earth scattering rumble of thunder. "That's where you're dead wrong!" shouted a new voice.

"TK!" yelled Kari with a relieved tone. Davis propped himself up shaking his head to clear his vision, he saw that TK had arrived and that he had summoned his powers.

"Time to teach you a little lesson," growled TK. The digimon jumped at TK with fists flying. All TK had to do was move from side to side, almost effortlessly dodging the punches occasionally using his hand to block. He simply preformed a quick roundhouse kick with deadly accuracy at the digimon's head. A sickening crack was heard when TK's foot contacted the digimon's skull. TK stretched out one of his arms forward with the palm of his hand facing the digimon, which was now convulsing on the ground. In less then a blink of an eye the dark digimon was blasted into nothingness by a powerful yellow light. Davis slowly stood up and clutched his aching side. He walked over to the two, when the smoking cloud cleared he couldn't believe what he saw.

The dark TK watched his dream that he had made for Davis working perfectly. Making Kari love him, then making a digimon to attack them, and TK to appear and save the day, and now the final attack in which he shall trick Davis into allowing him to further control the boy.

Davis didn't know what to do. He saw Kari kissing TK passionately on the lips right in front of him. "Didn't she say that loved me?" So many conflicting emotions were swelling up in his head. He couldn't take it and finally he broke down. Falling to his knees Davis cried out. "Why Kari? Why are you doing in this to me?" Tears were running down his face. He clenched his fist and pounded the ground, "You tricked me! You took out my heart and stooped all over it!" He saw Kari break her kiss with TK and look towards him with a pair of sympathetic eyes.

"It's not my fault that I have to chose between two guys. It's so clear that I have to pick the better one," replied Kari. Her stare became icy cold, "You were always a loser Davis, and I don't even know why I even had feelings for you. You'll never come close to TK." Kari let out a laugh that completely destroyed Davis' heart. Davis fell over in complete defeat. "Why was this happening? This has to be a dream, but why can't I wake up?"

"See you around Davis," smirked TK as he cradled Kari in his arms. TK took to the air leaving a streak if golden light across the sky. Davis laid there motionless. Even words could not describe what he was feeling. A cold present was felt creeping close to him. He didn't care what happened next.

"Are you going to let this happen to you?" It sounded like the dark TK was standing beside him.

"What can I do?" Said Davis with no emotion at all. "Kari hates me. She tricked me and tossed me aside like nothing when something better came around."

"You mean TK?" Smirked the darker version.

"Don't say that name!" snapped Davis. "That just makes me even more angrier."

"How about if I could provide you with a solution in which to make everything better for you? The way things should really be?" Offered the dark boy. "I could make you the strongest being ever known to man. Everyone will marvel at you power. You can release all you anger and hatred on those who had wronged you, you can have your revenge!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think TK is powerful? I can make you stronger. Then Kari will have to like you better, if not you can destroy her along with TK."

"That's crazy talk!" Shouted Davis, "I would never sink that low."

"What I can see is that you will never obtain your dream if you don't receive my help. Fate is against you, but I may be able to provide you with an easy solution to change it to your liking. You will never experience this feeling ever again. The truth is that you will never be happy."

Davis let the offer sink into his mind. Is this the right thing to do? He didn't want to live in this state of life forever. Clearly changing it for the better was a good solution. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing," replied TK, "All you have to do is close your eyes and let me do the rest."

Davis sat up and looked at the dark TK that stood before him. "I believe nothing can get worse than this." Davis made up his mind. "Fine lets do this, but what guaranties do I have? How can I trust you?"

"I promise you that you won't change one bit. You will only be come a more powerful version of yourself, just like TK, but far more superior," lied the dark boy, of course it would temporally true until he could become strong enough to gain total control of the boy. "You should trust me because I'm only one who is ever going to help you like this."

Davis closed his eyes. "What am I getting myself into? Truly there is no other way…" Davis let out a sigh," Fine I'm ready."

"So be it. After this moment your fate will be change forever," announced the dark boy. Davis hoped that he was doing the right thing. Feeling an extreme coldness run throughout his body turning his blood in every vein run cold. Davis let out an alarmed scream. The coldness was so intense and then his eyes shot open. What he now saw appeared to be his room. Davis bolted straight up and looked all around, "It was just a dream," breathed Davis in relief. If it was, why did it feel so real? And why was his body even colder than before?

"What's wrong Davis? I heard you scream?" Yawned a sleepy DemiVeemon.

"It's nothing little buddy, just a bad dream that's all," replied Davis with the best smile he could make, "just a bad dream."

***

Patamon slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight had found him and was now pushing him to wake up. Letting out a little yawn he stretched out his wings and rubbed his eyes. He fluttered down off from the bedpost and landed on the bed beneath him. "Huh, when was TK's hair brown?" question the still sleepy digimon, as he peered at what looked like the back of TK's head. He then hopped off the bed to the floor. "Since when did Gatomon live here?" he questioned staring at the cat digimon sleeping on the floor. "So does that mean Kari's in the bed?"

"Patamon?" the winged digimon turned to face Gatomon staring at him. "What are you doing in Kari's room?"

"Kari's room?" Question Patamon getting confused, "This is TK's room." Gatomon popped he head up and took a quick glance around.

"It seems that you're right. Why are we inside TK's room?" She jumped up on the bed. She looked at Kari who was still asleep. "I think we shouldn't wake her yet," whispered Gatomon. She then hopped back down and walked over to Patamon who had a thinking expression on his face.

"Does this mean that they love each other now?" Said Patamon with joy in his voice.

"Keep it down, don't wake Kari up," said Gatomon pushing Patamon out of the room. "Why not we go see if TK is awake."

The two digimon walk across the room an came to the couch. "Why is TK sleeping on it should he be in his bed?"

"Probably for obvious reasons," replied Gatomon.

TK laid on the couch with his eyes closed. Yesterday's battle stuck in his never letting him forget a single moment. It was when he nearly lost Kari again. "Why is the darkness always after us? Are we the only ones who can stop it?" sighed TK. He shifted a little, "I must find away to get stronger. There's so much inside but I could only us a small portion of it." Again TK tossed on the couch. "There must be away. There must be a bigger picture to all this." He then heard padding noises of little feet creeping towards him. TK slow opened his eyes and saw both Gatomon, and Patamon a couple steps away from him.

"Good morning TK," said Patamon flapping his way up to the couch with Gatomon following behind. The digimon took their seats on the couch.

"Good morning you too," said TK as he sat up. Letting out a yawn and stretching out, "Nothing like a good night's sleep." He then looked at the digimon, "So what are you two up too?"

"Why is Kari sleeping in your bed?" Gatomon went straight to the point.

"Yeah, does that mean you love her know?" Added Patamon.

TK's cheeks reddened. "Um, its not what you really think guys," said TK scratching the back of his head. "You see, it was getting late so Kari decided that it was the best thing for her to stay her for the night." 

"So, it was Kari's idea?" Asked Patamon as he leaned close to TK. "Does that mean she loves you?" TK's face reddened even more.

"What's with all these questions about love all of a sudden?" Questioned TK turning his face away.

"Oh, well being your partners, we get to see things happen between you two, and to what it looks like it seems like love to me," laughed Gatomon. Without waiting for TK to reply the cat digimon turned to Patamon, "Can we get some food around here? I am starving!"

"Right this way," replied Patamon, as he fluttered off the couch with Gatomon following, leaving TK alone on to ponder what they had said.

Kari's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard Gatomon's laughter outside. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Glancing around she then remembered where she was, TK's room. It was still early in the morning and the sun had barely risen. "I guess I should get off to an early start," smiled Kari. She didn't really have anything planned, but she wanted to do something fun. Slipping out of bed she walked over to the door. She saw TK sitting up on the couch, it looked like he was blushing. Was it something to do what Gatomon had said? He seemed to be a little spaced out at the moment. Slowly tiptoeing behind TK she leaned over towards him. "What you're dreaming about?" TK practically fell right off the couch and stumbled to the ground. All Kari could do was laugh at TK's behavior.

"Kari, don't do that!" Yelped TK from the floor, "you could have given me a heart attack!" TK stared into Kari's eyes and could see that she was playing with him.

"Do what TK?" Question Kari with a grin as she hopped onto the couch. "It's not my fault of you're a little scaredy cat!" She added with a giggle.

"Hey watch it with the cat comments!" shouted Gatomon from the kitchen.

"Sorry about that" replied Kari. She then looked back at TK. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

"Um, I wasn't dreaming. I was thinking," said TK.

"Oh, about what?"

Patamon and Gatomon walked back into the room with a couple of apples. "It's about you and TK and how he l..." TK covered Patamon's mouth shut.

"What he was going to say..." This time TK grabbed Gatomon.

"Um, we'll be right back," replied TK with his cheeks burning red as carried the muffling digimon into his room. Leaving Kari sitting on the couch with a confused stare.

"He's sure acting weird!"

TK closed the door and put the two digimon down. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Telling the truth," replied Patamon as he bit into an apple.

"And what makes you think it's the truth?" Asked TK. He then lowered his voice and moved away from the door, Kari might be listening in on his little conversation.

"Come on TK, stop fooling yourself. We can see right through your little 'we're just friends' act. You should just lay everything out and I bet you'll be surprised. Don't be a 'scaredy cat'" smirked the feline digimon also took a bite out of her apple.

"I'm not doing any acting!" shot back TK crossing his arms, "and I'm not a scaredy cat!"

"Of course you not TK," said the two digimon in unison breaking up laughing.

"How about you two? Don't tell me there's nothing between you two?"

"Don't change the subject," replied Gatomon who then looked way from TK.

"But what I said was true then?" inquired TK who was trying to turn the tables. Patamon looked at Gatomon who was staring at the carpet now, and then back at TK.

"How about we drop this subject?" asked Patamon. TK let out a sigh of relief.

"Why not you guys go to the park across the street I'm sure you don't want to spend all your time around us." Offered TK. Patamon gave a little nod.

"How does going to the park sound like?" Asked Patamon. Gatomon looked up and gave a small smile.

"Sure why not. We'll let TK have some time alone with his 'friend'," she then hopped up to the open window and scampered down the fire escape with Patamon following close by.

"Same goes for you guys!" chuckled TK. He saw Patamon glance back and could have sworn he saw a hint of red growing in his tiny cheeks. TK breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to the door. Without any distractions he could finally spend sometime with Kari. He opened the door, but for some reason it flung opened and Kari fell over from the other side. 

"Eavesdropping?" smiled TK. Kari jumped back and gave a little sheepish grin. 

Kari was trying to hear what the digimon were telling TK. "He probably knows that I'm trying to listen in," sighed Kari as she leaned harder on the door. She heard the doorknob turn, but it was too late. With her balance lost she stumbled forward into TK's waiting arms.

"Well, maybe a little."

"How much did you hear?" question TK getting slightly nervous.

"Oh, just enough," laughed Kari. She didn't hear anything, but maybe she could trick it out of him.

"What? Tell me."

"One condition," replied Kari as she slowly walked up to TK. She raised her index finger, while closing the gap between each other. TK could feel his heart racing. What was Kari up to?

"What do I have to do?" TK asked as he stared into Kari's eyes trying to see what she was thinking.

"You have to catch me first!" laughed Kari as she tagged TK's nose with her finger, then bolting in the other direction. 

"You like playing it the hard way huh?" Joked TK as he ran after Kari who was laughing. Some how these childish antics still happened between them like they eight years old again. It always made their friendship more special. 

Kari ran through the kitchen and ran around the table keeping it between TK. She couldn't help but giggle at TK's grin. "You think this is funny? It won't be when I run circles around you." Said Kari as she rounded the table.

"A little confident are you?" Smiled TK as he reached over the table trying to grab Kari's arm. She saw that coming and ducked out of the way. TK fell on top of the table. "You're a quick little bunny!" He them reached down and expected Kari to be there.

"Looking for me silly?" Giggled Kari. TK looked under the table and saw Kari who had crawled under and was on the other side. She stuck out her tongue and ran from the kitchen.

"Are you sticking your tongue out at me?" Laughed TK as he hopped off the table and continued with the chase. "When I get a hold of you Kari, you'll be sorry." All he heard was Kari's laughter. Darting back into the living room there was no sight of Kari. "Where could she be?" Asked TK out loud. "Hmm, she couldn't have gotten far."

Kari hid behind the couch, she was breathing slightly harder and was covering her mouth because if TK heard her giggles she would get caught. What if she did get caught? TK wouldn't do anything. Kari never did actually act like this around anyone else. Would others consider that she was flirting with him? "We do this all the time, all close friends do this, right?"

"There you are!" Kari turned around and saw TK ready to pounce on her. Kari let out a surprised gasp and ran around the other side of the couch leaving TK to catch nothing but floor.

"Give it up TK," laughed Kari trying to catch her breath. TK popped his head up from the behind the couch.

"It looks like you're getting a little tired there," laughed TK as he stood up.

"And you're not?" question Kari. She was getting tired, all this running and laughing really took it out of her, and she didn't even have breakfast yet! "How about you say that I win, and then maybe I'll tell you."

TK had a devious grin appear cross his face, "Nope, I'm just getting started." Kari looked at TK ready to run at any second. She saw him close his eyes. "Hey no cheating!" yelped Kari as TK's hair flashed into it's golden state.

"Now our mine Kari," laughed TK. Kari ran to the bathroom, but then was greeted by TK. "Going somewhere?" Kari's eyes widened with disbelief at TK's quickness.

"No fair! If I had powers like yours I'll show you," pouted Kari as see ran in the opposite direction. Again TK had beaten her. He was leaning on his bedroom doorway.

"You have to be faster than that." Everywhere she turned TK was there. He was too fast. Slowing down her pace Kari panted. She looked around and waited for TK to catch her, but he didn't, in fact see couldn't see him anymore.

"Very funny TK where are you?"

"Right here!" came TK's voice from above her. Kari nearly jumped in fright. Before she could react TK grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. "I caught ya."

"Ok you win," sighed Kari squirming in TK's grip "I didn't hear anything"

"You were pulling my leg all along?" Chuckled TK as he let out a sigh of relief.

"So what are you going to do? Since you did catch me?" Giggled Kari. She turned around and put her arms around TK's neck, who was now cradling her in his arms. "How does it feel being able to fly?" She asked staring into his happy blue eyes, as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had a dream like this, it's too cool," replied TK staring back. "Who knew that the whole thing would come true."

Kari tilted her head to the side, "what whole thing?"

TK looked away from Kari. He slowly took a deep breath. Slowly looking back at Kari he tried to explain. "You see flying was only part of the dream, but there's another part."

"What?"

"It's to be with..."

"Kari?" Came a voice as someone opened the door, "TK?!" gasped the same voice. The both of them turn their heads and saw Matt standing at the door with a few bags of groceries. "What in the he..."

"Hello Matt!" shouted TK as he landed putting Kari down and made his hair change back to its original color. TK ran up to his brother and grabbed the bags from Matt while he stood there shocked. "I'll just put these into the kitchen," offered TK as if nothing happened. "You just have a seat on the couch and I'll unpack everything." Matt nodded and sat on the couch. Kari couldn't help but giggle at TK trying to make it look like nothing actually happened out of the usual. Also the look on Matt's face totally made her crack up.

Matt sat on the couch total taken aback on what he had just seen, "Kari and TK? OK I saw that coming but TK with golden hair? Flying TK?" He turned around and saw Kari trying to hold back laughter. "What's going on here?" Ask Matt as he turned to see Kari laughing at him.

Kari stopped when she saw Matt become frustrated. "It's quite a long story and I'm not really sure if I can explain myself," replied Kari sitting beside him. "You see about a couple days ago a whole lot of evil things were going down in the digital world, and for some reason TK is the one who a has the ability to overcome it with a special power which lies inside him. What you just saw was TK using some of his 'hidden powers'"

Matt stared at Kari trying to analyze what was just said. "So, is TK like super powerful, going around destroying the forces of evil?" questioned Matt with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I won't really put it in those words, but yes that's what he's been doing in the last few days." Replied Kari who then stared upwards, "you should have seen him Matt," she let out a tiny sigh, "he was always there to protect me, never giving up no matter how bad things got."

"That's TK for you," Smiled Matt with a proud voice. He then slightly tilted his head to the side. "So when he got his 'hidden powers' were you in danger?" Asked Matt showing more interest.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well maybe TK could trigger his powers because you were danger," added Matt. Kari pondered for a moment. She could remember when she was in the grip of the evil digimon, and TK was there standing up to it even though all odds were against him. Then just yesterday when somehow Kari had made TK even stronger before by just encouraging on. 

"Is TK doing all this for me?" thought Kari, it sure seemed like he was.

"Hey Matt!" Greeted TK as he reentered the living room. "What brings you here?"

"Doing what a big brother should do and check up on his little bro," replied Matt ruffling up TK's hair as he stood up. "It seems that when I'm not around all chaos breaks loose." He then turned to Kari, "It looks like you two were having some fun," smirked Matt. "Don't tell me? You had a sleep over?" Noting that Kari was here early in the morning and that she was wearing TK's clothes. Matt face slightly went pale, "You guys didn't... you know," Matt made a gesture with his hands.

"Don't be silly Matt!" Snapped Kari, while TK blushed a deep red. "Only guys would think that!" sighed Kari. "I'm getting hungry isn't there anything in all those bags where you can whip up a decent breakfast?"

"Of course!" replied Matt "You wait here while we go to the kitchen and whip something up for you. Come on TK, lets go fix something up for your little lady." He grabbed TK and dragged him in to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen the two brothers got out various items from the cupboards. "So what's the whole story with you and these powers?" Asked Matt as he tied an apron around his waist.

"What are you talking about?" replied TK as he took a bowl out for a cupboard.

"Don't play dumb with me bro. I saw what was going on, and Kari already gave me a crash course," said Matt as he rummaged through the fridge to look for various ingredients. 

TK proceeded with the quite lengthy story of how everything turned out. "And that's where we stand right now," concluded TK as he reached into another cupboard.

"So it isn't over yet? Even after that huge fight?" questioned Matt as he stirred an unknown looking mound of matter that had formed on the frying pan.

"Nope, something tells me that this thing isn't even close to over, like there's an even bigger picture," added TK as he grabbed and arranged three bowls and spoons on the table, in the middle was a box of cereal and milk.

"Hey! What you doing?" Matt glared at TK, "Don't you trust my cooking?"

"Um, maybe at sometimes, but this is not the time," TK replied as he stared at what looked like a blob from another dimension.

"Something smells interesting," came Kari's voice as she walked into the kitchen. She peeked around Matt the get a better look. "Whoa! What on earth is that?" Asked Kari putting her hand over her mouth. She turned to TK and saw that he was making a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not really sure if it's even from this earth!" laughed TK, as Kari joined in.

"Hey! This is the best of my work right here. You guys will be missing out the best breakfast ever." Scolded Matt as he scooped the jelly like substance onto a plate. He then placed it down between everyone and took a seat at the table. He let out a little growl. "Aren't you guys going to at least try some?" As he eyed the two as they ate their cereal.

"I think you should have the first bite since you were the one who made it," replied Kari with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Yeah we insist!" Added TK. Matt grabbed a spoon and scooped up a hefty amount of the substance. After he shoveled it into his mouth and several chews he gulped it down without changing his expression. The two younger kids stared at Matt with amazement.

"It was... good," answered Matt. 

"Good? Really?" Question Kari, how could something like that taste remotely good? Matt didn't reply he had a glazed expression in his eyes. 

"Well?" Asked TK as he eyed his brother.

"I think I'm more in the appetite for cereal today, if I have one left," groaned Matt as he pushed his failed creation into the garbage. 

"Some advice to you Matt, don't quit your day job!" Kari and TK laughed together.

***

Davis had spent about a whole hour in the bathroom. Most of it was from taking a long shower. He finally stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by a very impatient Jun. "What took you so long? Usually you would be in and out like that," she said as she snapped her fingers. Davis had taken a really long and warm shower trying to warm him up; it seemed to help a little. He turned around a saw that the whole bathroom was thick with steam. "If all the warm water is gone you're going to be sorry mister," with that Jun closed the door behind her.

"Are you OK Davis?" Asked DemiVeemon as he jumped up from under a pile of clothes. "You've been in the bathroom for so long that I thought you fell in the toilet or something." Davis smiled at the digimon's funny comment.

"I think I'm fine," replied Davis as picked up the small digimon, "nothing can beat a nice warm shower." Davis felt the small digimon shiver in his hands.

"Davis, you're hands are freezing!" The little digimon managed to say. Davis quickly put the digimon down, who then ran back under all the clothes on the floor to say warm.

"What's going on here?" thought Davis. "Is there something more that I need to know? Did this dream have more of a meaning?"

"What did you do Davis? Stick your hands inside a bucket of ice cubes?" Asked DemiVeemon popping his head out of one of Davis' t-shirts still shivering away.

"I don't know, maybe I have to dress up warmer or something," replied Davis as he went to his closet and pulled out a black sweater and black khaki pants. Even though this wasn't his style it was the best way for staying warm. Slipping on his new attire he felt slightly better. "Normally if anyone were wearing clothes like this in this type of weather they would be baking."

"Are you sure your OK?" Asked DemiVeemon as he once again crawled out of under the pile of clothes.

"Yeah I'll be fine," reassured Davis, "Now lets go get some breakfast!"

"Yes! Breakfast!" Exclaimed the small digimon as it darted out the bedroom in a blue blur. Davis let out a small chuckle as he headed for the door.

***

The dark spirit rested deep within Davis, he had finally revealed it's true identity to the boy that he was in fact TK, but of course not the TK from this world, but he was from a parallel world. To what he could gather was that both worlds were very similar to each other, but somehow this TK had discovered his powers much later than expected and that he was good rather than evil. The dream he had created for Davis served as a trick to make Davis into fusing with him, without knowing that it was more than a dream. Eventually when he was fully fused with Davis he could finally rule both parallel worlds and wreck havoc on all those who had opposed him, and finally get his revenge on the one who stopped him the first time, Kari.

***

"So what do we do now?" Asked TK as he closed the apartment door behind him. Matt had already left since he was quite late of his band practice. 

"How about stopping by at my place first? Since I need a new change of clothes." Suggested Kari.

"Yep your place it is," replied TK as he walked Kari to the elevator. TK pushed the down button and the two of them waited for the elevator. "You know earlier this morning when you said ' If I had powers like yours' when we were having that little game of cat and mouse?"

"Yeah, I was just joking TK, why what about it?"

"You see when I had that talk with Gennai a couple days ago he mentioned something interesting. You see..."

"TK! Kari!" Shouted Yolei's voice. The elevator had stopped and She was inside with Ken on their why out too. 

"Hi Yolei, hi Ken," both TK and Kari greeted in unison as they stepped into the elevator. 

"So what are you guys up too?" Questioned Yolei she eyed Kari's choice of clothes, because Kari was still wearing TK clothes.

"We're going back to my place so I can get a change of clothes," replied Kari.

"Oh I see. Me and Ken were going to the mall to have a walk you want to join us?" Offered Yolei.

"Sure! You guys go on ahead and we'll meet up with you later," smiled Kari. The elevator came to a stop and its occupants got out. Kari and TK walked to her apartment, while Ken and Yolei went to the mall. "Is your apartment really this far away from mine?" asked Kari as she stared down the street. "At this pace we'll be wasting a lot of time," sighed Kari, she then looked at TK.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Asked TK.

"You know," answered Kari, as she used her hands to imitate flight.

"I can't do this stuff around other people. What would they think about it?"

"Oh, come on TK, it's not like you can keep it a secret forever. Everyone will find out sooner or later."

"It doesn't mean everyone has to find out now," groaned TK.

"Please," begged Kari with puppy dog eyes, "I'll be your friend."

"You are my friend," laughed TK. Kari pouted and intensified the cuteness of her stare and batted he eyelashes. "Fine you win," sighed TK as he looked around to see just how many people would see this spectacle.

"You're the best TK!" Giggled Kari as she jumped into TK's arms.

"You owe me one Kari," Said TK as he closed his eyes and focused.

"Sure whatever you need just tell me," replied Kari as she tightened her grip around TK's neck.

"I'll save it for good luck," smiled TK. His hair exploded into a golden light. Without losing any time TK jumped into air and left a streak of golden light as he soared through the sky.

"It's a good thing I don't have these powers," said Kari as she hugged tightly onto TK. "It would be fun and all, but I don't think I'll be able to use them to hurt anyone. It's already hard enough that I have to use Gatomon to fight, but for me to actually hurt someone, or even kill them, I can't stand to bare it." Kari then buried her head into TK's shoulder quite frightened by the thought. "So what were you going to tell me about, before you were interrupted by Yolei?"

"Oh, you mean what Gennai told me?" Asked TK. He had listened to Kari's explanation, and wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. "Um, I forgot," lied TK, "its probably not really important." TK looked away into the distance and saw Kari's apartment coming up. "I'm sure Kari is better off not having to worry about this," thought TK. "I'm sure that what ever I have to face in the future I'll be able to handle it myself."

To Be Continued...

*Note*- I know the addition of a 'Dark TK' from a parallel world might make things confusing, but everything will be explained soon enough. I'll probably even write a ficcy on his life and how he became evil and why he wants revenge on everyone, especially Kari. Of course I'll only work on one fic at a time.

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	8. Time to Strike

Even though I write about digimon I don

Even though I write about digimon I don't own it.

Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

Hope Unleashed: Time to Strike

"Here we are," announced TK as he landed softly on Kari's balcony. Kari hopped out of TK's arms and hugged him tightly causing the boy to blush.

"That was fun!" Smiled Kari, "We should do this more often," she then gave a playful wink causing TK's blush to deepen.

"Yeah..." Was the only thing TK could say. Kari had a way of making his mind zone out. TK shook his head; he must have been looking like a complete fool. "I'll have to start charging fare for our trips," grinned TK

"So you're putting a price on our friendship?" Pouted Kari.

"If I don't start charging, everyone will want a free ride!" TK then put his hand under his chin, " I bet some girls would actually pay for a ride!" Kari laughed and playfully punched TK in the arm who then gripped it as if his whole arm was going to fall off.

"Is that what you guys always think about?" Asked Kari, she then looked at TK holding his arm. "Don't make it look like that hurt TK, you can probably get hit by a trunk and not even fell it," giggled Kari. Kari could just picture what would happen. "That would be funny," laughed Kari, "I feel sorry for the truck."

"So you think that when I get hit by a truck it's funny? That's sad Kari," replied TK with a fake frown.

"What ever makes me happy right?" Grinned Kari as she opened the balcony's sliding door and stepped in.

"You can be a big meanie some times Kari," chuckled TK as he followed behind. Kari walking into the living room and saw Tai planted on the couch flipping through various channels mostly ones with sports on them.

"Hello Tai!" Greeted Kari as she hugged her brother from behind. "Did you miss me?"

"Hey Kari," replied Tai as he still stared at the TV, "I didn't hear you open the door how did you get in?"

"TK flew up here," answered Kari still enjoying every moment of it.

"Good for TK," replied Tai still flipping through the channels not really hearing what his sister said, then it finally struck him. "He what?" Exclaimed Tai as he spun around wide eyed at his sister.

"TK flew me up here, we came through the balcony, it was fun," replied Kari. Tai looked at at the balcony and finally noticed TK with his hair blazing away.

Tai's over protective instincts still dwelled inside of him and they kicked into action. "TK! You idiot! You know how dangerous that could have been at that height one freak accident..." Tai leaped over the couch with his right hand already pre-made into a fist.

"Tai no! Don't..." shouted Kari. It was too late. Tai punched TK causing his head to turn sharply, but he didn't expect the boy to be still standing, in fact TK just stood there not really sure what to do. Tai pulled his fist back; he finally noticed that it was really sore and red to say the least.

"Ouch!" Tai shouted as he grabbed his hand that begun to swell quite nicely. "Are you made out of bricks?" Asked Tai still wincing in pain. Kari let out a sigh and walked up to her brother.

"I tried to warn you Tai," Said Kari as she examined Tai's hand, "good nothing is broken." Kari then shot a glare at TK.

"What?" Inquired TK putting his hands up in trying to look innocent.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Scolded Kari, "I've seen how fast you could move!" TK opened his mouth but then closed it shut. He did see Tai's impending attack coming and he had an ample amount of time to simply move out of the way. TK just wanted see how tough he was. It was the right idea, but the wrong person to choose, the brother of your best friend. "You're a big dummy at times TK," Kari continued to scold TK.

"But..."

"No buts, now use that speed of yours and get some ice from the freezer now," commanded Kari. TK did exactly what she asked and in less than two seconds TK was back with a towel holding the ice cubes inside. Kari snatched it from TK and gave it to Tai, who applied it to his injury.

"Don't be too hard on TK," yelped Tai as a sudden sting shot through his hand, "It was my fault too for flipping out like that. I should be more trusting."

"I was going to get to that Tai," glared Kari causing Tai to back up slightly. "Gah, boys can sometimes be complete idiots!" Kari stormed off into her room and shut the door rather loudly, causing both boys to flinch. Tai sat back down pressing the cold ice on his hand, while trying to work the pain away. He looked up and TK and saw his downcast face.

"Cheer up TK," Tai said with a small grin, "Even though were both idiots, at least you're hers." TK looked up with a small smile and blush forming on his face. TK let out a sigh and his hair faded back to it's normal blond.

"Yeah I guess."

***

"OK you can open them now," piped up Patamon. He had led his feline friend to a very special place in the park. Gatomon opened her eyes and took in what appeared before her. They stood in a small opening surrounded by trees that had many pink flowers blooming, the grass had many patches of flowers dotting the area, and there was a crystal clear pond lying in the middle. "Well?" Asked Patamon as he circled the small opening and then landing in front of Gatomon waiting of the her approval.

"It's, um, very... romantic," replied Gatomon still taking in the scenery. "How did you come across this place?"

"One day when TK was younger he was walking with me by this area, then a gust of wind blew off his hat. We gave chase and when we caught up to it we found this place. It looked like the best part of the park and very few people, if none ever came here. I can still remember what he said to me." Patamon paused for a little trying to recall his friend's exact words.

*Flashback* 

"What a beautiful place!" exclaimed TK as he ran around the clear pond. "Wow I've never seen a pond this shiny!"

"Yes, it looks so magical," added Patamon as he followed behind TK, he could see the sun reflect off the water's surface quite beautifully. TK bent down and plucked one of the many flowers that grew on the ground. Taking a quick whiff of the the sweet smell TK looked at his partner.

"You know what Patamon?" Asked TK as tossed to flower in the air watching it float slowly down to the ground. "When I find the girl of my dreams I'm going to bring her here and she will fall in love with me for sure!" TK stated confidently, "Maybe one day I can bring Kari here and show it to her," smiled the young boy.

"Can I bring Gatomon too?" questioned Patamon with joy in his voice who was still fluttering in the air.

"Sure you can!" Exclaimed TK, "Maybe one day we'll show them both. We better get going now, I think mom is making cookies," With that said TK ran out of the clearing back to his apartment with Patamon following close behind.

*End Flashback*

"I don't know if TK really meant what he said back then since he was still very young, maybe he forgot. I guess I should ask him one of these days." Patamon finished his little story and glanced back at Gatomon who was listening intently. 

"How about you?" Questioned Gatamon, who had a slight redness in her cheeks, and wondered if Patamon really cared for her.

"Huh, what?" Asked Patamon unsure of the question.

"When you wanted to bring me here, did you mean it?" Inquired Gatomon still blushing.

"Oh," gulped Patamon, "Did I mention that part out loud?" Gatomon nodded her head in response. Patamon felt really warm, he could tell that he too was blushing. Anyone would do the same if they actually blurted what he did. "Well yeah I did mean it..." Patamon reached to a nearby flower and plucked it from to ground. "This feeling of love sure can make you feel all weird inside," thought the small digimon. He took a deep breath and handed the flower to Gatomon. He never once looked into her eyes. He was too shy. "I had this feeling inside me ever since we met," said Patamon gazing at any spot other than the digimon he was talking to, "at first it was confusing, but then I started thinking. After all this mention about love the past couple of days made me understand this weird feeling inside of me, and it started to make sense. I was in love," Patamon took a deep breath as if this next sentence need all his might to push out of his mouth, "IloveyouGatomon."

Gatomon held the flower in her paws and stared at Patamon with wide eyes, "Did he say what I think he just said?" thought Gatomon. Replaying the last phrase in her head, she could pick out what he said. She looked down at Patamon who was a deep red and hadn't looked away from the imaginary spot that he had focused his gaze on. He was waiting for her answer. She knew him for so long and they became so close to each other that she didn't really realize the strange feeling that appeared every time she looked into those cute eyes of his full of happiness. It was a weird feeling but at the same time felt reassuring and good, something that you can't live without. Tears of joy started to well up in her large bright eyes. Being totally speechless she grabbing Patamon by surprise and she pressed her lips on his, which was the only way that she could convey her message.

Patamon was waiting of a reply, he had just spilt everything to Gatomon and was waiting for her reply, anything would do, and the suspense was pure torture! Suddenly he felt a pair of soft paws wrap around his face and pulled him upwards to meet the sweet warm lips. Patamon's eyes nearly jumped out at the sudden turn of events. Feeling Gatamon soft warm fur brush up against him made his whole body tingle. Inside his head his mind was racing, having a million feelings zooming in all directions every one of them were good. Gatomon loved him back! All this was too much for the little digimon to handle. It was a joy overload. As he felt Gatomon deepen the kiss his mind practically melted, and he passed out.

Feeling Patamon's body grow limp in her hands Gatomon broke the kiss. "I didn't kill him, right?" Thought Gatomon thinking Patamon had suffocated or died of shock. Seeing Patamon sides rise and fall after every breath he took, calmed Gatomon. The cat digimon smiled knowing that Patamon had only fainted. "I love you too," letting out a little sigh she laid beside Patamon on the cool grass. The morning sun still shone brightly even though it was still early Gatomon snuggled beside Patamon and took a little catnap sharing each other's warmth. It was easy to find sleep since she was comforted that someone she loved, loved her back. 

***

"That was a great breakfast," said Davis and he put his dishes into the sink. He turn to his little buddy and saw him still shoveling down a mound of pancakes. "Whoa, you better not choke!" Exclaimed Davis watching DemiVeemon intake another pancake.

"Don't worry about little me, I'll be fine," replied the in-training digimon between the inhaling of food. 

"I'm glad that someone enjoys my cooking," replied Davis rubbing his hands together. He finally noticed that he had warmed up quite considerably.

"Yes!" Shouted Davis, "Check this out!" He brought his hands down and placed them on DemiVeemon.

"That's great Davis!" Chirped the tiny digimon realizing that Davis' touch wasn't icy cold anymore, "You had me worried."

"I guess I'm fine now," replied Davis, as he ran back into his bedroom. He popped back out with his usual clothes ready enjoy the day. The thought of feeling sick left his mind, and he could enjoy the day normally.

"Fool, little do you know that this day is far from normal," Davis froze in his tracks he could almost hear a voice in his head... almost like TK's

"Did you say something pal?" Asked Davis as he turned around. He could have sworn he heard someone talking.

"Nope," replied DemiVeemon, "are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I could have sworn..." Davis trailed off, "Never mind, you have fun today OK?"

"Yep!" Replied the blue digimon, "maybe I'll go drop by the park later, Gatomon usually drops by."

"Sounds like you're going to have tons of fun little pal," smirked Davis thinking DemiVeemon, had a crush on Gatomon. "Well I guess I see you later," smiled Davis as he closed the door behind him and exited his apartment. "I wonder if Kari's free? I hope I can straighten things out with her." With a sigh Davis took a big breath of fresh air headed to the elevator wondering what was in stored for today.

***

"It looks like soon I'll be able to exercise my of powers," laughed the evil spirit, "When Davis sees those two together I'm going to make sure he destroys TK." Using the negative emotions inside Davis and from those around him, he could use them to make himself nearly invincible. The thought of destroying Kari crossed his mind; he didn't think it was necessary since her powers had not surfaced. If they did appear he could easily stop her. "Maybe this Kari will be different from the one in my world, and will be more susceptive to persuasion. With her by my side we can be practically unstoppable." Over the years of waiting he spent many days thinking. Would he be different if he lived in this world than his own? Why was it that the good always lost and that the darkness prevailed? He too was once a 'good' person, but decided that it was not the way. The only way he made a difference was to use his powers to rule against others. Then he could make allies with those stronger than him. He discovered that for some reason evil was always stronger. He was once known as TK or Takeru by many people, but that boy died a long time ago, and had risen as Darkeru master of darkness. There were a lot of memories inside him, some he liked more than others, but this certain one confused him, it was the last of what he remembered before he awoke in this world in a spirit like form. For some strange reason a lot of it was missing and it hurt to think of it...

*Flash Back*

"Master Darkeru!" Shouted a shady creature to a boy dressed in black sitting on a chair in a darkened room. With deadly ice blue eyes Darkeru shot a glare at the creature that stood before him.

"What is it this time?" Growled Darkeru.

"It's Hikari, she's coming this way!" Darkeru's expression didn't change. He let out a low growl.

"How could a creature that I myself created be scared?!" Questioned the angered boy. He stood up slamming his fists on the arm of his chair causing the room to echo. Running one hand through his darkened blond hair he paced back and forth. "Don't just stand there idiot, stop her!"

"But..."

"Shut up!" Yelled the boy. Instantly his dark blond hair ignited into a golden color, but a golden fire didn't accompany it, instead it was a wave of black. Over the years it had been forged to this color through all the negative feelings he had within himself. "Well? Don't just stand there, stop her!" ordered Darkeru.

"I'm sorry master, we're not as strong as you. We can't stand up to her power," pleaded the creature knowing its master was angry.

"And you call yourselves digimon? My digimon?" Darkeru raised his hand forward and released a massive amount of energy destroying the lone digimon on contact. Darkeru waited of the dust to settle then turned to another of his digimon.

"You there!" Shouted the dark boy to another digimon. "Lead the rest of my minions to stop Hikari." The digimon hesitantly stood up. It knew how strong the girl was, she may even be stronger than their master, if she was pushed the wrong way. "Well?" Snapped Darkeru growing impatient. "I find that you will have a more better chance living if you go out there, than disobey my orders!"

"Yes master," the digimon motioned to the rest of its group and they filed out from the room. Darkeru slumped back down into his chair letting his powers again hide itself. He could tell that his minions didn't stand a chance against the girl. All in a matter of time he would have to face off against her. The sounds of explosions boomed outside as the digimon tried to fight a losing battle. Darkeru could tell that with each blast his digimon would fall. Darkeru frowned and waited for the final battle with his former friend. 

"Nothing can stop me now." 

"Takeru!" Shouted a female voice as someone entered the room. Darkeru sat up in attention, he knew who it was in an instant. Slowly lifting his head his gaze met with a young girl at his age. She had silky chocolate brown hair and her auburn eyes seemed to sparkle even in the darkened room.

"Hikari..." Spoke the boy still not moving from his seat. The girl slowly approached the boy.

"Takeru..." she said with a more calmed voice.

"Don't call me that!" Shouted Darkeru as he cut the air with one of his hands. "My name is Darkeru, the master of darkness!" The girl stopped her advances and a saddened look came to her face.

"What happened to the nice and loving boy that I once knew?" Question Hikari.

"That boy died along time ago, when he discovered how evil and corrupt this world really was!" Snapped the boy. "Only darkness will succeed in this world and I'm the one who's going to control it all."

"I don't believe what you are saying is true Takeru," said the young girl as she stared into the boy's cold eyes. "Together we can defeat this darkness. You don't have to live in it anymore."

"How many stinking times do I have to tell you the name is Darkeru!" Shouted the boy at the top of his lungs. Hikari didn't move a muscle.

"I won't believe it. How could I lose you to the darkness? Do you know how much you meant to me?" Asked Hikari as her emotions were slowly getting the better of her.

"If you really do care, I will allow you to join me and we can rule the world!" Offer Darkeru with his hand out stretched. Hikari looked at her friend's offer and shook her head.

"You can never rule the world Takeru, you're just being used, like a pawn by someone more evil."

"Enough of this!" Sneered Darkeru. "Whatever you came here to do, do it, or leave!"

"I came here to stop you," replied Hikari with tears forming in her eyes, "I was hoping I could talk some sense into you and stop this madness."

The boy stood in silence letting his eyes fall on Hikari's. "I'm sorry Hikari I've gotten to far, and I can't turn back, if you want to stop me you have to kill me," said Darkeru with a slight frown forming on his face. Now both of them stood there in silence knowing what was going to happen. They knew that the other wasn't going to back down, and the final battle was at hand. "I'll let you have the honors," smirked Darkeru. 

Hikari looked up at her opponent, and her friend. Spreading her feet shoulders length apart and digging the soles of her shoes in the ground to brace herself, she then bowed her head. Slowly raising her clenched fist Kari crossed them in front of her face. A mysterious wind surrounded her body as small specks of pink light seemed to emanate form her. Her once calm hair started to flow violently as if a strong gale was blowing past it. "I'm sorry TK," said Hikari as her ignited with the pink power of light. She uncrossed her hands and called forth a blazing pink aura surrounding her body. The once dark room filled with the amazing pink light.

"I'm sorry too, Kari" replied Darkeru as he called forth his power within him. His hair flashed gold and his body was surrounded by darkness. Both friends stared at each other as if trying to persuade the other to stop, each not wanting to destroy the other. Darkeru noticed his own tears were blurring his vision. "Why am I crying?" The boy brought up his sleeve and wiped his eyes. He could see that Kari was also holding back tears. There was not turning back now, Darkeru was so close in obtaining what he wanted, or was he? Yelling out at the top of his lungs Darkeru dashed towards his only one true friend, as Hikari did the same.

*End Flashback*

The rest of the events appeared to be erased from his memory and he couldn't recall what happened next. All he knew was that he somehow lost and ended up in this world. "Just you wait Hikari..."

***

Kari stared into her mirror as she brushed her hair. She had already changed into her own clothes, leaving TK's on her bed. She wasn't really angry with TK, how could she get angry with him... but he didn't need to know, yet. Letting out a small giggle Kari placed her favorite hair clip in its trademark spot when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Kari you're not really mad at me are you?" Asked TK as he slowly opened Kari's bedroom door peeking his head in. "Um, I sorry Kari," said the blond haired boy with the most apologetic voice he had. Kari didn't reply, she only crossed her arms, appearing not to be satisfied by TK's apology. The young boy was still unaware of the girl's acting continued with the apologies. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Kari let out a small grin, which TK didn't notice since her back was facing him.

Kari turned around and stared deep into TK aqua eyes. "Promise me that you'll never do anything stupid again?" 

"Promise," replied TK as he raised one of his hands.

"And, you can't charge me for rides," added Kari with a slight giggle. TK nodded in response.

"And you got to do what I want today..." Smiled Kari. 

"Sure," replied TK noting Kari's smile. 

"and for the rest of the year." 

"I promise...What?!" Question TK, taken aback by that rather big demand. "I don't think so!"

"You promised TK," replied Kari with a mischievous smile.

"But you tricked me!" Complained TK. Kari produced her patient puppy dog eyes. TK knew he was going to lose. "This time you're cheating!" Whined TK as he tried to look away but couldn't escape Kari cute eyes. TK hunched over and sighed in defeat, "Fine you win."

Kari stood up with a big smile on her face. "Great!" Kari giggled as she hugged TK. "I'm glad that this is all settled."

"Why do feel like I've be tricked twice in the same day?" Groaned TK.

"A promise is a promise though," laughed Kari. "Come, lets not keep Yolei and Ken waiting for us." Kari ushered TK out of her room.

Tai noticed the two come out. "I'm glad that you not mad at us anymore Kari," as he noted the Kari was smiling away.

"She was never angry to start off. It was just a little trick," sighed TK.

"What she got you to do?" Asked Tai quite amused at his sister.

"TK has to do what I have to tell him to do," giggled Kari patting TK on the back.

"Oh, I don't think he really minds it Kari," said Tai with a grin on his face, "I think he would do anything for you even if you ask him or not," Kari turned around to find TK motioning Tai to shut up. When TK saw Kari looking at him he stop his action and grew red in his cheeks. Tai spoke up again not wanting TK to die from embarrassment. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, TK's basketball coach called yesterday and asked if you were interested in taking the position of a junior coach for the team."

"That would be fun!" Replied Kari clasping her hands together. This would be a great excuse to go to TK's games, but of course trying to coach would be fun to try.

"But you don't know how to play basketball, how could you possibly coach?" Asked a very confused TK, did the coach really mean it when he wanted to get Kari on the team?

"You can teach me the basics," grinned Kari, "and you can't say no." She then turned back to Tai who had his attention back to the TV. "Also Tai can go to the library to get me a couple of helpful books to read."

"Not right now of course, the game is getting interesting," replied Tai.

"Yes now," added Kari as she grabbed the remote and turn off the TV leaving Tai to stare at blank screen. "You shouldn't be sitting at home on this beautiful day."

"The library is a bore, and I haven't been there in ages," groaned Tai as he tried to snatch the remote back, but Kari dodged and moved out of Tai's reach.

"Sora's flower shop isn't too far away, maybe you can got ask her to accompany you so you won't feel all lonely, and maybe..."

"Yeah, yeah," waved Tai cutting Kari off knowing where she might be taking the subject. I guess I should get some fresh air. Standing up he went over to the door and slipped on his shoes. He pulled out a blue headband and placed it where his famous goggle once rested and walked out the door backpack in hand while Kari and TK following behind. "You know, someone could had told me that the door was actually upside down, dad had a good laugh when I told him that I fixed it like that."

"I wanted to Tai, but why not spread the joy?" laughed Kari along with TK.

"Whatever," sighed Tai, "shouldn't you guys get going?"

"Yep we'll see you later Tai," smiled Kari then turning to TK who already knew the routine. He took a small breath and with little effort his hair blazed fiery gold. "Don't worry Tai nothing bad will happen, besides TK won't allow it." Kari jumped into TK's waiting arms, and she hugged on tightly to him, causing TK to blush.

"Well I'll see you two later," Tai waved as the two departed. "Those two sure act like a couple, I don't know why they don't realize it themselves?" With a small laugh Tai rode the elevator down and headed to Sora's store hoping that she would be free.

***

Davis jogged towards Kari's house, in fact he felt like he could run the whole way. It was like he had an infinite amount of energy. "This is so strange!" Thought Davis as he continued to pace towards Kari's apartment. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. "I can't complain though, this will really be great for soccer!"

"Hey Davis!" Davis looked up ahead and caught a glimpse of Yolei and Ken walking towards him.

"Hey you two," replied Davis as he met up with them. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're heading to the mall, for a walk," replied Yolei hugging on to Ken's arm. "TK and Kari were going to join us, but Kari had to go change her clothes. I don't know why she was wearing TK's clothes it was so weird it's like they had a sleepover or something." Ken slapped a hand on his head; he should have known that Yolei was going to tell Davis all the details. To Ken's surprise it looked like Davis was taking it quite well.

"Oh, I see," was all that Davis said. He started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yolei, curious by Davis' sudden departure.

"Nowhere in particular," replied Davis with little expression in his voice, "It's just to take care of some business."

"If you still have some time left you can join us later, it will be fun!" Smiled Yolei as she and Ken continued to the mall.

"Yeah," Davis said as he dashed off to Kari's.

Davis picked up the pace slightly, wanting to get there faster. "You better hurry," came a voice. Davis skidded to a halt.

"Who said that?" Questioned Davis glancing in all directions.

"I did, remember me?" Spoke the familiar voice. Davis' blood ran cold.

"TK? The one from my dream?!" Davis said out loud attracting stares. Davis lowered his voice and backed into a nearby alley to continue the conversation. "What do you want, how could this happen TK?"

"Don't call me TK, I prefer Darkeru," Replied the voice slightly annoyed.

"Alright Darkeru, get out of my head! There's only room for one of us!" growled Davis shaking his head.

"I can't leave, you and me are fusing together," replied Darkeru with a slight laugh in his voice.

"So everything you said in the dream is true?" Asked Davis as he leaned on the side of the building absorbing everything.

"Everything is true. I decided to talk to you now because now is the time to strike. You have all this negative energy inside of you; use it to your advantage to empower you. Surely you can destroy TK with ease!"

"That's not what I want to do," replied Davis shocked by the advice given to him. Davis wanted to out class TK, and maybe rough him up to a degree, but to kill him... "It's wrong to kill." The more and more Davis thought of it the more he realized how stupid the idea was.

"Don't think that!" Snapped Darkeru causing Davis head the throb, "TK must be eliminated. Kari will be yours what else do you want? Using my power you can obtain your dreams. If you don't they won't come true. If you really want them you can have them."

"Stop it!" Shouted Davis as his head felt like exploding.

Darkeru continued to feed Davis with all this evil influence pushing Davis follow his orders. "Do what I say Davis, we are now one being so I'm stuck with you until I can get my original body back. In the mean time do what I say, if not I'll kill everyone you care about."

"You wouldn't!" Snarled Davis, "I won't let you!"

"Watch and see," replied Darkeru. Davis' hand shot forward causing the boy to yell in surprise, he wasn't even controlling it. Davis grabbed his arm and tired the pull it back down but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Feeling something inside him activate and surge cold energy went through his body. "Just say that the trash can is Kari," said Darkeru and he turned Davis' hand and aimed it at the can. Davis could feel the energy focus within his outreached hand. A blazing mixture and yellow and black swirled forming a deadly looking ball of energy. Davis saw the swirling mass jump forward with incredible speed that he never knew before. The energy ball totally vaporized the trashcan not to mention blasting a gigantic hole in a building, which the can was resting against. "As you can see I have control of your body too. Either you make your own choices or I make them for you. I advise you though that my choices usually result with someone dying in the end."

Davis stood there in complete shock staring at the smoking hole on the side of the building. He then snapped back to reality. Perhaps Darkeru was telling the truth, all what he mention was slowly becoming a reality. "Please don't kill Kari, I'll do whatever you want."

"Just as I thought," replied Darkeru "Know go destroy TK." Davis slowly nodded his head and proceeded back on to sidewalk. He then heard a young child's voice.

"Look! What's that mommy?" Called out the child pointing to a streak of golden light cutting through the sky.

"I don't know," replied the mother, "maybe it's a shooting star."

Davis looked up and knew who it was, TK and in his arms was Kari. Davis' cold eyes locked on to the boy high in the air shooting death stares, all the while Darkeru was feeding off the anger inside Davis. "It's time to strike."

"Yes," answered Davis with truly evil voice. He headed to walk towards the mall where the others would meet. "Today will be your last TK."

*** 

The golden streak of light sliced through the sky and shot down behind a large tree near the entrance of the mall. Many people had followed it and now had their gazes focused on the tree seeing what would step out. About a second later a boy stepped out with fiery gold hair, and a girl about his age with chestnut hair stepped out. 

"Nothing to see here people, move along," spoke the boy waving to the people who were still watching to go on their way. The girl beside him started to laugh.

"Um, TK, your hair," giggled the girl.

"Geez Kari, you should have told me this," sighed TK as he looked on to all the people gawking at him. Letting out a breath his hair faded back to its blond color. Taking Kari by the hand TK led her into the mall away from the staring crowd. Among the crowd stood a man dressed in a brown trench coat with the collar pulled up and a hat shading most of his face.

"So I'm right... the one called 'TK' has powers quite similar to that of the one from my world... interesting." The man then proceeded to follow TK and Kari into the mall. "For some reason Kari hasn't discovered her powers yet... strange. Maybe there are slight differences between the parallel worlds." The man stopped and sat down on a nearby bench still keeping a close eye on the two children as they met up with two others. Reaching into the inside pocket of his coat, the man pulled out two vials one filled with pure yellow light, and the other with pure pink light. "These energy samples aren't reacting with them, so they must have to be different than the one's I know. That means I have to get a sample of their energy too." He then pocketed the two vials, "I better keep an eye on those two," said the man as he stood up. Pulling up his collar and shifting his hat he slowly disappeared in the mass of people walking by.

"Hello Kari, hello TK," greeted Yolei and Ken as Kari and TK walked up to them and returned the greeting. "How did you get here so fast?"

"It's our little a secret," smiled Kari.

"Me being able to fly?" Sighed TK, " A whole bunch of people saw us coming, I would hardly call it a secret." TK wasn't very happy at the thought of people asking him questions about everything, and what would his mother say?

"Don't worry TK, I'm sure people would find out sooner or later," explained Ken, "You will probably have to use your powers eventually, so you might as well use them now."

"I guess you're right," returned TK with a small smile. Trying not to let everything worry him, he turned to Kari, "anyway since we're here lets have some fun!"

"Now you're talking TK," giggled Kari as she latched on to TK's arm quite similar to what Yolei was doing to Ken. "Remember your promise TK," reminded Kari, "I want you to walk with me and you can't complain about the stores I visit," she then guided TK to the first store that caught her attention.

"If I didn't know better I would say those two were a couple," smirked Yolei as she looked up at Ken.

"Yeah, it just boggles the mind how close those two are and yet they remain friends. Am I missing something?" Ken paused for a bit then shook his head. "Better not think about it, even I can't answer this question," smiled Ken as he and Yolei followed behind a very energetic Kari pulling TK who had a big smile on his face.

***

Davis walked slowly behind TK and Kari so they wouldn't notice him. They had left the mall about an hour or two ago, and were now heading to the park. Davis had followed them all the while not making a move since Darkeru didn't say when to.

"Just wait Davis, the time is almost coming," said Darkeru with anticipation in his voice. He was letting Davis watch all these events and Darkeru was sure it made the boy angry, all the more negative emotions to strengthen him further. Davis continued to follow the two undetected. He could feel something building up inside of him, but it did not matter now, for some reason he didn't even care.

"I'm glad those two got together," grinned Kari as she saw Ken and Yolei walking in front of her and TK hand in hand, " it looks like they don't really have a care in the world."

"It sure does looks that way, doesn't it?" Sighed TK as he turned back to Kari. "It really makes you think." TK then gazed up into the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if love plays tricks with you. Like makes you feel all sad inside at times but then makes you happy the next. It can lead you on and then tricks you at the end, or bring you straight to what you're looking for." Kari looked at TK confused by what he had said. She could tell though that he was feeling down.

"I guess some would say love is a very strange emotion. People can do crazy things just because of it," Kari put a caring hand on TK's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "Cheer up TK, you shouldn't let all these things get to you like this."

"Yeah I guess you're right," responded TK with what looked like a smile. He placed his hand on top of Kari's. "A lot of things were popping up lately and my mind was quite in a jumble, and I could never sort out my thoughts let alone explain them." He then stopped and took Kari's hand from his shoulder and held it in front of him. "I can remember when all this stuff started. I know that everything isn't over yet and I don't know when it will be, but I think I need to get this out before everything gets out of whack once again." He stared into Kari's sparkling eyes and she did with TK's.

Kari could remember the same look in TK's eyes on that day they were in the digital world, it reminded her of something he was trying to say, but never got the chance. She noticed that TK had paused for quite a long time not saying a thing. "What is he trying to tell me that's so difficult?" thought Kari, one thing did cross her mind, but it seemed so unlikely. "Please tell me what you have to say TK, the suspense is killing me," said Kari cracking a tiny smile. TK also did the same. TK gazed into Kari's magical eyes and was lost in their glow. He brought up his other hand and grasped Kari's hand and she did the same, now they holding both their hands staring into each other's eyes.

"Now!" Commanded Darkeru. Davis jumped out from behind a tree, who was ready to strike at a moment's notice. It was a good thing too because Davis was about to explode with rage. Davis still with rising anger dashed towards TK.

"Get your stupid hands off from my girl!" Shouted Davis as he ran straight at TK. TK and Kari let go of each other to see Davis standing there with blazing eyes looking like he was ready to kill. "You're going to get it you loser, I'm going to kill you right here right now!"

"What are you talking about Davis? What do you want?" Questioned Kari angered by Davis' harsh threats.

"TK has to be eliminated! He's the only one that stands in our way," growled Davis.

"Our way?" Questioned TK getting annoyed by Davis' out burst.

"Yes 'our way'," replied Davis, but instead of his voice it sounded like someone else's almost like TK's. This shocked both Kari and TK and they stared at Davis, not sure what was going on.

"How did you..."

"It's quite simple Darkeru and I have fused as one," smirked Davis.

"Is that who's causing you to do this?" Asked Kari as she felt TK's arm placed in front of her in a protective manner.

"I'm not controlling Davis," spoke Darkeru so everyone could hear him, "We made a little deal, and we're working together to accomplish our dreams." TK's eyes narrowed and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Who are you Darkeru? And why do you sound exactly like me?" Questioned TK carefully watching Davis' movements, and keeping Kari behind him.

"Because I am you!" Laughed Darkeru with an evil tone.

"What?!" TK said filled with confusion. "Are you the other digidestined Gennai mentioned about? How could there be another me?"

"Enough talk! Time to die!" Shouted Davis along with Darkeru sounding as one. Davis' spiky maroon hair was totally engulfed with burning black flames. This surprised both TK and Kari. An immense rush of power shot forward knocking Kari off her feet and pushed her into Ken and Yolei who had finally noticed what was going on and ran over. TK was able to hold his ground and stood face to face with the newly transformed Davis.

"I don't know what's happening Davis or Darkeru, by I don't want to fight," said TK staring into Davis' unnatural red colored eyes. 

"You're just scared because I have you beat," smirked Davis. "With you out of the way nothing can stop me from obtaining my dreams!" Growled Davis. 

"Now it's only a fair fight if I let you call forth your powers. I never had a good challenge in a long time," laughed Darkeru and he then glanced at Kari who was too terrified to move.

"Think about this Davis, why are you letting Darkeru do all these things? This isn't the way to accomplish anything," Shouted TK feeling angered inside, why could someone be this evil?

"Don't try to reason with me TK," spoke Davis. "This is your last chance, either you take your chances and fight me to keep Kari, or you simply die without fighting and let me have Kari.

With the mention of Kari being turned over to such an evil person caused TK to snap. His hatred towards all that was evil rushed inside him, beckoning him to fight. TK's glare became icy cold as he tightly clenched he fists. "I don't know who you are Darkeru or if you're even telling the truth, but I'm not letting someone this evil near Kari!" Yelled TK as his hair exploded into a massive golden fire. "If you are so bent on destroy me you have a most difficult task, I'm not going down that easily when Kari is in danger!" TK called forth his massive gold aura that circled his entire body lighting up the park even on this already bright day.

Davis smiled and shouted out calling summoning a burning black aura equally matching TK's in strength. He lifted his hand and waved it at TK motioning him to 'bring it on', "Show me what you got!" Laughed Darkeru.

Kari's mind raced and her heart pounded. Ken and Yolei were staring at the two transformed boys who were ready to fight each other. They also shot questions at Kari, but she couldn't focus to answer them. Kari could not believe what was happening. She had tears in her eyes and did not know what to do. This was like the dream she had and it was unfolding right before her. "No, this can't be happening!" She thought, but what could she do? She would see TK die right before her very own eyes, she had seen it in her dream and never wanted to see it again.

To Be Continued...

*Note*- OK, did I lose anyone in this chapter? I hope I explained everything clearly enough.

-Dark TK/ Dark Takeru = Darkeru, who is from the 'parallel world'

-'Man in trench coat and hat' is from the same world as Darkeru ('parallel world')

-The two vials that contain yellow and pink light aka 'energy samples' are sort of like the genetic information of the 'hidden powers'. They belong to Darkeru and Hikari from the 'parallel world'. So therefore they don't react with TK and Kari in this world.

-A lot more will be revealed in the following chapters, and also explained nicely in my next fic about Darkeru's past.

*What are you waiting for? Read the next chapter!*


	9. Fighting for a Dream

Digimon was NEVER owned by me

I NEVER owned Digimon. I make zero profit.

*Note*: I'm sorry if this took a little longer than usually but school was in the way. Every chapter seems to get bigger and bigger. I never thought that my first story would get so big! I was just going to write a 2 or 3 chapter fic, but I never saw this coming! I'm on the 9th chapter! Wow! Then after this fic I have to write Darkeru's story, 'Hope Unleashed: The Darkness Within' (Title may change), I can't wait for that. Also I got a whole bunch of surprises up my sleeve. 

Please Read and Review. Enjoy! 

Hope Unleashed: Fighting for a Dream 

The afternoon sun hung lazily in the sky lighting up what would be considered as a calm and peaceful day. Since it was in the afternoon the sun was directly over the central park, sharing its pleasant warmth with all who were there. The park was a place where people could take a calm stroll with that special someone, where children played, and families had picnics. It was where troubles seem to cease and people could finally enjoy life, but for some people trouble always finds them no matter the time or place. 

A shady looking man dressed in a trench coat and hat stood at the entrance of the park where he had just seen TK and Kari walk in earlier. The park was eerily quiet when a sudden explosion was heard followed by screams and then scattering people. The man pushed forward through the crowd and in his hand he held a glowing vile of golden light. Normally it would give off a slight light but now it glimmered so brightly that it was hard to look at. "How could this be?" thought the man as he held the blazing energy sample. It emitted a strange warming heat, the owner of this energy must be near. "I thought that he was gone," he looked down again at the vile of pure golden light. "I must have been mistaken. Somehow he was able to escape." He pocketed the increasingly flashing vile. "Darkeru must be close but where?" His question was answered as he sensed a great power and another explosion echoed from the middle of the park. The man picked up his pace and sprinted to the center. He skidded to a halt and slipped behind some trees. He spied TK and another boy ready for battle. "That must be Darkeru," denounced the man, "he must be controlling that spiky haired boy. He's more resourceful than I thought." 

Davis slammed his foot on the ground causing it to crack underneath him and caused fragments to leap into the air. "Come on show me what you got!" shouted Davis. He glared at TK with deadly eyes. "TK must be destroyed" was the only thought that was embedded onto his consciousness, and he was going to act upon it. 

"Don't force me to fight you Davis..." trailed off TK. He wasn't sure if Davis was actually in control of his own thoughts anymore. It was more likely that Darkeru was calling the shots. Darkeru was the source of all this evil, and he must be stopped, but at what cost? "Don't let Darkeru manipulate you do his bidding. You can't let him accomplish his twisted dreams through you." 

"Who said they were twisted?" Sneered Davis as he impatiently crossed his arms. "I'm getting what I want out of this too. I get Kari and I get to kill you!" Laughed Davis. 

"Excellent," thought Darkeru who was also making sure Davis couldn't listen in to his thoughts. He had successfully clouded Davis' judgment and was making the boy do what he wanted to do. "It's quite easy when you find someone's weaknesses and exploit them..." 

TK could feel the immense dark energy emanating from Davis that it sickened him. The more the analyzed it power the more it felt similar to his. "Is Darkeru actual me?" pondered TK as he shifted his footing. 

"So it really is Darkeru," thought the man still keeping himself concealed. "This may prove to be quite interesting. I wonder how powerful he has become from the last time I encountered him?" He shifted he position and slipped closer to where the two boys were still sizing each other up. "All I have to do is get TK's and Kari's energy samples and another phase of my plan will be completed." 

Kari took a quick breath and clasped her head, she felt like she was going to faint. The powers of darkness were so strong that it made him feel sick inside. Yolei and Ken stood together and they both had helpless looks on their faces. They both knew that there was absolutely no way they could help. Kari leaned on a nearby tree using it to support her weak body. No one was there to support her. "TK..." thought Kari, "Please don't let this horrible dream come true..." She wanted to stop the fight, but what could she do? There wasn't single thing she could do. She could only hope that all will work out. Davis would be saved, TK would all right, and Darkeru would be sent back to where ever he came from. Everything would be normal once again. "You have to win TK." 

"Kari we shouldn't stay around any longer," Said Yolei grabbing Kari's attention. 

"You guys go on with out me, I have to stay with TK. I don't want to say this but I feel something bad will happen. Please don't stay, you two better leave," Replied Kari turning to the two. Yolei was just about to debate the idea, but then slowly nodded her head. It looked like Kari knew something. 

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kari nodded in response and turned away, refocusing her attention on the two boys. 

TK slowly took a step back and got into a fighting stance bringing his fists forward, "You leave me no choice Davis." TK said with hesitance in his eyes, but it couldn't fully conceal the burning anger that lurked within them. He took a deep breath trying control his raging anger. He could feel it rising inside of him, consuming his very thoughts. 

"I'm going to enjoy this." responded Davis with a murderous look. Davis closed his eyes and intensified his dark aura. An increase of power surged through Davis heightening his strength, he could feel every cell of his body course with this power. His eyes opened revealing pair of burning red flames, eyes that were filled with pure evil. The evil infused Davis lunged at TK with his arm launching forward. The blond haired boy stepped back and countered by a punch of his own slamming into Davis'. The both of them matched each other move for move, never landing a blow on each other. They only circled each other firing punches and kicks only to be block by the other. Davis still continued with the offensive and punched away at TK, who was able to counter with his well-timed blocks and attacks. 

"I can't see what's going on!" Exclaimed Yolei glancing off in the distance. She and Ken had backed off and were now outside of the park, all she could see were rapid flashes of light and thunderous crashes. 

"I really hope Kari knows what she's doing," replied Ken. 

*** 

"I can't believe that a library could be so big!" laughed Tai as he lugged a rather heavy backpack filled with books that Kari needed. He walked down the sidewalk followed by Sora who couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from her mouth. 

"It isn't that big Tai," smiled Sora turning her gaze to the wild haired teen. 

"Well anyway, thanks for coming with me to the library," said Tai returning with a smile of his own. 

Sora knew that he hated libraries and probably wanted someone to keep him company. Luckily her mother was nice enough to let her take a break from the shop. She had to admit that she had lots of fun. 

"That's weird, what's with all those police cars blocking the road?" Asked Tai as he peered down the street. Several police cruisers where fencing off the road and officers were redirecting traffic. 

Sora followed his gaze and saw the blockade. "Maybe they're preparing of a special event later?" 

"Yeah maybe." 

When they arrived back at the flower shop Tai held the door open for Sora to enter. "After you," offered Tai in a mannered voice. 

"Why thank you kind sir," giggled the red head as she stepped in the flower filled store. 

"What?" Asked Tai raising an eyebrow, "I do this stuff all the time." 

"Sure you do," replied Sora full of sarcasm. 

Tai stepped in and noticed the all the flowers' marvelous scents, they all reminded him of Sora. "I guess after you work around flowers for a long time you start to smell as beautiful as them..." 

"What was that?" Asked Sora missing Tai's last sentence. 

"Oh... nothing important, you know me, just rambling about nothing," Tai replied, maybe a little too over convincing. 

"Sure whatever you say." Sora looked over Tai's shoulder and could see him begin to struggle with the rather heavy backpack "You better put that bag down before you break your back. Are you sure you need all those books?" 

Tai relaxed a little and turned his attention to the heavy bag. "I don't want to take any chances with my sis," smirked Tai letting the heavy bag fall with a thump on the counter, "she could be picky at times and I don't want to make several trips to the library." He then arched his back in an attempt to ward off the sore feeling that was creeping up. "I don't know why she doesn't ask TK to get the books," sighed Tai, "He could just be in and out like that," as he produced a snap with his fingers 

Of course for Sora she didn't have a clue to what Tai was talking about. She only gave a weird glance. "What are you talking about?" 

"It's a rather long story and I'm still not sure what's going on," replied Tai with an uneasy voice. Something deep down told him that there was a much bigger picture out there and that TK's powers were just the beginning. "I'm not sure if even Izzy knows everything." Tai could only think of the possibilities that were still in stored. 

"Come on, share it with me," asked Sora breaking Tai from his thoughts. 

"I think the best person to ask is TK himself," returned Tai then seeing the disappointed look spread across Sora's face. 

"Speaking of TK, isn't that him?" questioned Sora with a confused voice pointing at a little TV in the corner of the store. Tai glanced the TV that Sora was directing his attention to. 

"What?!" shouted Tai with confusion as he ran up to the TV to take a closer look. There he saw TK and Davis in a heated battle throwing punches and kicks directed at each other. He stared on in complete shock along with Sora who had followed him. TK and Davis were fighting with such intensity that he could almost hear what was like thunder every time their attacks hit. Tai cringed as he saw how easily TK reduced a lone tree into nothing but charred fragments after firing some sort of blast. Davis who evaded the attack rammed his shoulder into TK's midsection making the blond haired boy double over in pain. 

"What's going on?" Gasped Sora as she saw both TK and Davis fighting in their transformed states. 

"I'm not sure," replied Tai with a worried voice. He then reached for the remote and turned up the volume. 

"This is channel 6 news. If you're just joining us we're recording live behind one of many police roadblocks. They have ceased all traffic flowing to central park because of a very strange phenomenon. Witnesses who fled the scene all mentioned of a boy surrounded in a golden light, and another with darkness. Apparently it appears these two boys are fighting over some girl named Kari." The camera focuses onto Kari who has a fear stricken face. "We advise no one ventures past the police roadblock, because it is still unknown how dangerous the situation might get. " 

Tai face paled as he saw his little sister standing in what looked like a war zone. She just stood there almost oblivious to the explosions that went of in front of her. It was like she was only staring at TK. "Get out of there Kari!" Demanded Tai. Of course he knew that his sister couldn't hear him so he had to get to her. He then turn on his heels and bolted to the door. 

*** 

"You're putting up quite a challenge," smirked Davis who had briefly paused with his attacks. "I never met a good match in a long time." 

"This fighting is pointless Davis," breathed TK using this pause to regain his strength. "Fighting isn't the way to get the things you want." 

"Oh but it is, when I'm this powerful I can get what I want," Davis smiled evilly, "When I'm done with you, Kari is mine and then the world will follow." 

"I know it's not you doing the talking but it's Darkeru. I'm going to have to stop you, for your sake, Kari's and the entire world!" TK slightly bent his knees and move his feet apart. He then crossed his arms in front of his face. His aura grew to an even more solid gold color. TK could feel his abilities increasing ten fold. He stretched his hands outward and burning flames encircled them. In one quick motion he pulled his fist back and jump at Davis. TK let the attack fly forward at Davis, who easily sidestepped the attack. TK followed with his right and this time Davis grabbed it in a split second holding the flaming attack inches face. 

"What's the matter?" Laughed Davis pushing TK away. Davis seemed to power up even more tapping into more of Darkeru's dark powers. He leaned forward and pushed off the ground tearing it up with his speed. TK duck to the side dodging Davis' initial attack, he then brought his arm up and blocked another. TK then sidestepped and swung at Davis' head, who easily blocked it while forcing TK back. Davis then followed up striking TK in the chest and accompanied with a strong blow to the stomach causing TK to reel back. Davis laughed as he heard TK gasp in pain. TK stumbled onto one knee grasping his stomach. Davis laughter mocked TK making him flow with anger. Davis didn't see the raging fire that slowly flickered inside of TK's eyes. With lightning speed TK to jump to his feet letting loose a furious kick which connect sharply with Davis' head. 

The blow was so quick and powerful that Davis was struck into a dizzying spin. Davis flipped backwards and regained his footing sliding several feet back. He then drove his shoes into the ground and pushed forward with fist already extended striking TK across the face knocking him on his back. TK dug his hands into the ground and pulled himself back up. He brought a hand to his burning cheek and kept a slight distance from Davis. TK tried to push out any feeling of pain that he felt, for he had to fight without any distractions. "Kari... you shouldn't be here..." thought TK as he looked at her direction. "Get out of here Kari it's not safe!" shouted TK. Kari looked at TK with fearful eyes, she was scared for his safely. "You're distracting me. I know you mean good, and you don't want me to get hurt, but I don't want you to get hurt!" 

Hesitantly Kari nodded "Please be all right TK," she said. With one last glance Kari ran to where Ken and Yolei were watching. 

Even though Kari didn't want to leave she knew it would be for the better. Suddenly she slammed into something hard, almost like a wall. Kari sat up and rubbed her forehead. Slowly getting up and shaking her head she put her hands in front of her and felt an invisible barrier. Kari gave a fearful gasp, they were trapped. She could just make out an outline enclosing the whole area. "We're closed in!" yelled Kari catching TK's attention. 

"What's the meaning of this Darkeru?" Demand TK turning to Davis who had an evil smile. 

"I'm just making sure that neither of you can escape and no one can interfere with this little death match." 

"What about Kari? She'll get hurt!" 

"It will make things a little interesting," replied Davis, "Call it a little initiative for you to fight." 

TK let out a growl, Davis wasn't even caring for Kari's safety anymore! "You want a fight? I'll give you one!" Catching Davis off guard TK drove his foot onto Davis mid-section, and then followed with a blinding wave of punches. TK pulled his fist back and give a hard right with all the force he could deliver and stuck Davis off his feet. TK cupped his hands and coiled them backwards as a yellow light seemed to funnel into his hand. A pulsing orb of energy burned to life growing in size as it was fed with more power. TK shot his hands forward unleashing a golden wave slamming into Davis who screamed in anger and was sent clear cross the park. A mere seconds later the wave of energy exploded showering the park with golden light, swallowing Davis whole. 

"This is stupid," thought TK, "fighting in this enclosed area is too dangerous, Kari will get hurt." TK knew that Davis couldn't be beat this easily and would be back and ready for more. He turned to Kari "I want you to stay as far away as you can Kari," instructed TK. He stared onto those auburn eyes that he loved. He then placed his hand softly on her cheek, "I have to fight and I can't be distracted by the thought of you getting hurt." 

"Hands off!" Before TK could turn his attention to the voice a powerful blow struck him clean off his feet. 

"TK!" shouted Kari as she instinctively ran to his side. 

"No Kari you can't help me," Snapped TK, "you'll only get in the way!" He the pushed her aside and got to his feet. He brought up his arms and crossed them in front of his face blocking Davis' forceful punch. The strength of the attack of so powerful that it caused TK to stumble backwards. Davis jumped at his opponent with a flying kick trying to catch TK while he was still off balance. 

TK quickly found his footing and flipped backwards causing Davis' kick nothing but the ground. Taking this opportunity TK shot towards Davis with a kick of his own striking Davis in the ribs, and then swiftly kicked Davis across the face sending the boy crashing backwards. 

"Quite impressive," growled Davis pushing off the ground and putting a hand under his jaw. "I shouldn't underestimate you." He then shot forward and unleashed a furious spinning kick only to be caught by TK's quick reaction. 

"That's why you're going to lose Davis!" Growled TK tightening his grip on Davis' leg and wrenched it forward bringing Davis' stomach into TK's waiting elbow. Davis hissed in pain and hunched over then receiving a rising uppercut sending him tumbling backwards through several trees. TK brought both his hands over his head, and started to focus greater amounts energy. 

A golden energy seemed to follow into his out reached hands and it was slowly growing bigger sparking with energy. Kari brought her arm up and shielded her eyes from the bright mass of light. "Must TK destroy Davis along with Darkeru, or could there be another way?" 

"Take this!" Shouted TK hurling the mass of energy towards Davis. The spiky haired boy pulled his hand back and swung out with a quick backhand deflecting the energy upwards causing it to explode harmlessly above them. Kari's eyes widened in disbelief at what she just saw. Davis with little effort deflected the attack. TK growled at his failed attempt and cupped both hands to his side and quickly fired them forward unleashing yet another wave directed at Davis. 

Davis saw the attack and laughed to himself, "This is too easy!" Pushing off the ground he ascended over the beam as it passed under him. He quickly jetted forward body checking TK into the barrier. The blond boy slid down and fell face first to the ground. Coughing from the impact he raised his head only to see Davis fire a dark blast of energy directed at him. 

*** 

Patamon laid snuggly beside Gatomon. He felt pretty stupid about fainting right when Gatomon kissed him, but he was sure that she understood. He felt so happy that words could never describe what he felt. It was still like a dream. He turned around and faced Gatomon and stared into her shiny cat eyes. "I love you," said Patamon as he wrapped his pair of wings around Gatomon in a type of hug. He never wanted this to end. 

"I love you too," purred Gatomon nestling closer. She could do this forever. When all of a sudden she heard a snapping of a twig in the distance. "Someone is coming," alerted Gatomon perking her head upwards. 

"Where?" Question Patamon looking around the whole opening. 

"Hey guys!" Said DemiVeemon jumping out of the trees. 

The two turned around to greet DemiVeemon running up to them. "Hello," replied the couple at once, who had already broke their embrace. 

"Um, what were you two doing?" Questioned the blue digimon eyeing the two suspiciously. 

"Just having a relaxing moment," Gatomon stated a little irritated. 

"Did I come here at a wrong time?" Ask DemiVeemon who had noticed Gatomon's harsh tone. 

"Well in a matter of fact..." started Patamon but then was cut off. 

"We were just about to go look for TK and Kari," replied Gatomon standing up from her seat on the soft grass. She started to feel uneasy on what to stay to DemiVeemon, she didn't want to hurt the little digimon's feelings. She let out a little sigh. "You might as well join us," motioned Gatomon. 

"You sure you don't mind?" Smiled the in-training digimon. 

"No course not, it'll be fun," Gatomon smiled her best. "You coming?" She asked noticing Patamon was lagging behind. What she saw next frightened her, the orange winged digimon was trembling and fear was written in his eyes. "What's wrong?" cried Gatomon as she bounded to Patamon seeing him fall over. 

"Is he alright?" Asked DemiVeemon with concern running up as well. 

"I don't know," replied Gatomon putting a paw over Patamon and giving a gentle shake. To her relief his eyes slowly opened. 

"There's so much dark power," said Patamon slowly standing up with help from Gatomon. "It feels like TK is making this evil energy, but yet I can feel two powers one good and one evil." 

"What are you talking about?" Questioned DemiVeemon, "there can't be too TKs right?" 

"I don't know," said the Patamon filled with confusion, "There are two of them and they both feel like TK." Suddenly the ground shook violently and a massive explosion ripped through the whole park. 

"I think what ever caused that will give us our answers," Added Gatomon, looking at the direction of were the blast came from. She then turned to Patamon. "For some reason I can feel a strange power almost like it was coming from Kari, it's weak but it's there." 

"We better hurry then," said DemiVeemon running up ahead, "who knows what else will happen?" 

*** 

"Authorities are blocking off roads and making sure bystanders are vacated for the immediate vicinity. Also no immediate steps are being taken to intervene since a plan of action is still being formulated. All we can hope is that these two fighters keep their battle within this area to reduce property damage and casualties. 

"Where do you think you're going Tai?" Demanded Sora as she grabbed hold of Tai's arm. "You don't think your going to try and stop those two are you?" Tai still didn't calm down and was still fighting in her grip. 

"Let go of me Sora. I have to make sure Kari is safe!" Stated Tai rather frantically. He pushed the girl from his arms and continued to run down the street. He had to do something. "Those guys better not hurt Kari..." Tai said to himself. "TK and Davis what are you guys doing?" 

"Look at me Tai," said Sora with concern yanking Tai around to face her, "I don't want you to be barging in like that who knows what's going happening." Tai stared into her eyes and saw that she was scared, who wouldn't be. "It's not safe." 

"I know it's not safe, but that's not going to stop me. I have to make sure that my sister is going to be alright, and it's much better if I'm with her." Again he run off.

"Fine, I'm coming with you," Shouted Sora, which caused Tai to skid to a halt. 

"No you are not. I don't want you to get hurt out there too." Said Tai with eyes full of concern. 

Sora smiled weakly, "It's the same with me, I don't want to see you get hurt either." Tai frowned and let out a sigh. 

"Fine, we're quite far from the park, we better hurry." Sora nodded and ran along side Tai in the direction of the park. 

*** 

The dark energy barreled towards TK with break neck speed. Planting both his feet on the ground TK forced himself up jumping over the burning energy blast. The dark mass slammed into the barrier and exploded with a deafening explosion. Davis leapt into the air to intercept TK. TK spun around and dodged Davis' punch, and returned with his own to be blocked. They darted at each other letting loose punches, then pushing away only to jump back in for more. They were moving so fast that it looked like they were only gold and black lines crashing into each other. Finally TK struck Davis with his swift knee and followed with both his fists hammering Davis to the ground. When the spiky haired boy impacted with the earth TK shot his hands forward unleashing a brilliant beam of energy cutting through the air. All that was beneath him vanished in a golden explosion of light. He could see Kari was pressed up against the barrier shielding her eyes. Slowly lowering himself TK back on the ground. His breathing was getting quite heavy, and his sore body was getting to him. He could still sense Darkeru's dark energy. The fight was still far from over. What more could get worse? 

"TK!" piped up a small voice. TK turned around and saw Patamon, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon, leaning up against the invisible barrier looking inside. "What's going on? I sensed that you were using a great amount of energy, and when I got here, I see you blowing stuff up!" 

"It's not safe here guys, Davis is possessed by an evil force. Were right now in the middle of a battle," said TK waving the digimon to run. 

"TK is right Patamon," said Kari running up, "you have to get away from here, Davis is dangerous." 

"TK!" shouted Davis who erupted from underneath the rubble. He brought his palms together in front of him. Slowly parting them he created a spherical mass of burning dark energy. Pushing his hands forward he launched the burning mass, laughing hysterically. The gigantic sphere raced towards the group ready to swallow them whole.

"Darkeru you heartless monster!" shouted TK. Aiming his hands TK fired off a wave of light directed at the massive dark energy. The golden light slammed into the dark mass pushing against it. TK gritted his teeth at the amount of exertion it required to cancel out Davis' attack. Finally the golden light swallowed up the dark mass and it exploded pushing TK back against the barrier. He quickly stretched out his hands and caught Kari before she slammed into him. "Darkeru has gone way too far. He's involving other people into this fight other than me. He could have almost killed you all." TK clenched his fist in pure anger, "He's going to pay!" Looking around desperately he saw no sight of Davis. "Where are you Davis!" 

Kari turn to Gatomon, "you have to get out of here now. Darkeru is going to use you against TK as a distraction." 

"But Kari you're stuck in there I have to find a way to protect you!" Said Gatomon striking the barrier at an attempt to break it. 

"You can't help me Gatomon. You have to get out of here now. Same goes for you guys." The three digimon faces sunk at their inability to help their partners. 

"Please be alright," Said Gatomon as they all turned and headed for safer ground. 

"Where do you think you're going?" laughed Darkeru. Appearing far above TK and Kari. Davis had in his hands a dark fire. "I'm going to make things even more interesting." He brought his hand downwards. TK's eyes widened in shock. The attack this time wasn't directed at him, but at their digimon outside of the barrier. The attack passed thought the invisible barrier and raced towards their digimon. 

"No! Patamon!" shouted TK slamming against the barrier. He madly pounded away at it, but it never once gave in. It all happened in less then a second. DemiVeemon, Patamon, and Gatomon, disappeared underneath the black energy and when it faded they were gone. 

"Gatomon! No!" Shouted Kari, she pounding her hands against the barrier until they stung. She slowly slid to her knees and stared blankly at the charred spot where their digimon once stood. She hugged her arms as tears came to her eyes. Even though digimon were reborn it still didn't make the pain go away. "How could you Davis?" Screamed Kari. "You killed them!" 

"Stop your whining Kari," smirked Davis, "who needs digimon when we possess this great power!" He then turned to TK, "Those pathetic creatures never die anyway, and that's why they're so annoying!" 

TK stood there trembling with anger. His eyes narrowed and focused at Davis. This was the second time he saw Patamon die, and again it felt like was all his fault. Even thought Patamon would be reconfigured and be sent to primary village. He wouldn't never forever give anyone who killed Patamon... not even Davis. TK continued to stand there motionless, weighed down by his collecting anger. 

Darkeru could sense TK was about to explode at any moment. A smile began to spread across his face. "Good now the fun really begins," thought Darkeru. "Come on TK, show me you anger! Don't hold it back use it do destroy me! That's what you want right?" Davis descended several feet away for TK. Just a little more pushing and TK would be raging mad and controlled by his anger. Davis let out a taunting laugh. 

Kari, was feeling an anger of her own. It was rising inside of her, it felt like nothing she felt before. She was mad at how helpless she was. She couldn't help anyone. "I couldn't help Gatomon, and the others. I can't help TK, I can only watch everyone I care about get hurt. Why can't I do anything? Why must everyone suffer?" Kari tightened her fist, as the strange feeling continued to flow within her. "Why am I so useless?" 

"Fight me with you're anger TK! I want to see you angry!" Davis then turn to Kari, "Don't make me involve Kari." TK's eyes widened all his attempts to hold back his anger failed and it rush forward with a mighty force. There was no holding back now, TK was going all out. Throwing his head back TK shouted at the top of his lungs. "You want anger! I'll show you anger!" Roared TK he brought his fists up and his aura exploded with flames. Yelling out TK lifted his hands up to the sky and a shockwave of energy erupted from his body throwing up debris. TK stood there with his aura burning with anger and his golden hair pulsed with new power. Shouting out TK ran to the half ready Davis and drove his fist into Davis' stomach. He then delivered volley after volleys of punches. TK was a lose cannon, attacking at any spot that was unguarded. He pressed onward striking Davis without mercy who was barely able to keep up with TK. 

Jumping backwards, Davis could feel TK's new power. Davis blocked one of TK's punches and then ducked under a kick. "Now this is getting better!" thought Darkeru finally encountering a fair match, "We can't waste our time, when were done toying with him, we kill him." 

"Right," replied Davis who caught the last phrase. He then blocked a swift elbow aimed at his chest, but then felt a sharp pain as a lightning fast kick struck him at the side. 

TK ducked down and clutched his hands together swinging in an upward motion knocking Davis high onto the air. Davis gritted his teeth as TK's attacks were getting more damaging. He stopped in mid air and turned around only to feel TK's fist connect with his face. Davis stumbled back and was getting annoyed. He tasted something bitter in his mouth, it was too familiar, blood. Davis slightly turned his head to the side and spat out the metallic taste. Letting out a low growl Davis swung at TK's head only for his fist to be caught in mid-flight. TK twisted Davis' arm in the most awkward position cause the boy to bend in pain. "Now you'll pay Davis!" TK brought up his other arm and elbowed Davis back to the ground. 

Kari saw Davis' body crash to the ground then rebounding from the impact. TK was winning but, it looked more like he was just toying with Davis drawing out this battle as long as possible. She watched TK dart downwards at Davis slammed his knee on top of Davis' chest driving all the air out of the boy. TK grabbed Davis by the neck with his blazing fist held high ready to strike. "I'm never going to let you walk out of this alive Davis!" She couldn't watch it. Darkeru is the one who deserves to get killed not Davis, he was their friend. 

"Not TK don't!" Shouted Kari as she ran up to TK. "There has to be a different way!" She looked at Davis' battered body, and imagined how much pain he must have gone through. "You can't kill Davis!" Pleaded Kari, "Darkeru's making him do this, you can't kill Davis too, there has to be another way!" Kari looked into TK's icy blue eyes, all that anger was still inside him. "Don't let the anger tell you what to do TK!" Said Kari tugging on TK's arm. "We have to help Davis not kill him!" 

TK growled and dropped Davis to the ground who desperately grasped for air, "You're right..." replied TK turning away, all the anger that was welled up inside him needed to be unleashed upon someone, it shouldn't be upon Davis, but only Darkeru deserved punishment. "Don't try anything funny Darkeru," commanded TK turning back, "I have you beat. I'm stronger than you." 

"Oh really?" Questioned Darkeru, "You're only stronger because you used your anger and hatred fuel your power." TK eyed Davis as he stood up. 

"So what?" Snapped TK raising his fist ready to attack once more. 

"You're own anger will be your down fall TK." Davis wiped a stray trail of blood from his mouth, " for you see those who are aligned with the forces of evil can only use negative emotions to their advantage!" Davis was engulfed with a solid black aura disappearing beneath it since light could no longer penetrate it. "Watch now TK, I will destroy you and everything else with your own anger!" 

"No!" Thought TK, feeling all the energy he was using being drain from his body. What Darkeru said was true. "He was just tricking me all along I could never have beaten him in the first place! I just made him even stronger!" TK fell to one knee from the sudden lack of strength his aura shrank to its original size and his hair stopped pulsing with energy. 

Davis reappeared from beneath the blackened aura. "Too bad TK, but play time is over," Davis smiled evilly. He then shot his right arm forward and a dark energy jumped out. TK's eyes widened at how quick the attack was made and leapt to his right. Blinding hot pain shot through his left arm as the dark beam slammed into it. TK spiraled in the air and slammed into the ground hard. With his sleeve burn to a crisp TK saw his exposed arm, bleeding and limp at his side. TK slowly pushed himself up clutching his aching arm. 

Kari was at TK's side terrified by the sudden change of events. "No, what have I done?" Thought Kari. "I let the only chance of stopping Darkeru slip past us." Darkeru stood there radiating a massive amount of dark energy. His aura burned furiously making TK's look insignificant. She turned and saw TK holding his left arm, it looked like it was broken. Things weren't looking good. She had to stop this, "Enough! Please stop!" cried Kari running in between the two boys. "Davis please stop, only you alone can stop this!" 

"Oh I'll stop," replied Davis pausing his actions. Kari let out a sigh of relief, but then knew something was wrong, "I'll stop once TK is dead!" He lifted up his right hand upwards and a flat circular disc materialized into his hand. With an evil laugh Davis threw the disc forward. 

"Get down!" TK quickly pushed Kari to the ground. He brought his good hand forward and flaming power ignited in his hand. TK launched ball of energy forward slamming onto the disc at an attempt to cancel it out. But the dark disc continued to pass through without any indication of stopping. Davis attack was faster than a blink of an eye and TK could only at the last moment dodge to the right. He wasn't quick enough though as he felt the razor sharp disc tear away at his side and ripped right past him. The pain was excruciating. TK stood there wide-eyed, nearly motionless. His mouth was open with shock, and finally his right arm covered the deep bleeding wound. Pain overwhelmed his body and TK fell to his knees. He clutched his side as blood continued to pour out. He cocked his head upwards and saw Kari's horrified face. 

Kari had swerved around and saw the razor like disc slicing TK's side. "TK!" Kari pushed herself to her feet and bolted back to TK. 

TK breathed heavily and gripped his bleeding side. Staggering to his feet with Kari's help he could hear his blood continue to seep between his fingers and drip to the ground. His left arm was hanging limply probably too damaged to use. He growled under his breath, how could he have been so stupid and let his anger control him. Darkeru had used all his negative energy to empower him. Now what could he do? 

"End of the line TK," laughed Davis walking towards the two. In on last desperate attempt TK clenched his blood covered hand and ran at Davis. 

"You!" Shouted TK swinging wildly at Davis'. Davis only had to duck under the swing, and grabbed TK's neck in a death grip on the way up. 

"Pathetic," smirked Davis as he kneed TK on his injured side. Seeing the blond hair boy yell in agony only made Darkeru more torturing. He tightened his grip around TK's neck cutting out all air causing to boy the cease his pain filled screams. 

TK did what ever he could possibly do to loosen Davis' grip from his neck, but at every attempt he got weaker and before he knew it he was barely able to move. 

"Davis stop it!" shouted Kari no longer able to stand aside seeing TK being tortured to death. "You've gone too far! Not even you would kill TK! Stop listening to Darkeru!" She breathed deeply and let her tears run down her eyes. "Your dreams are becoming evilly twisted just like Darkeru's, they'll never come true!" Davis slammed TK to the ground in a crumbled heap. 

"Does this look like a dream to you?" Snapped Davis grinding his foot into of TK's bad arm. The golden hair boy opened his mouth in pain, but was so weak he could even produce a sound. In fact he felt his power slipping away from him, soon enough he wouldn't be able to maintain his transformed state. 

"No! Leave him alone!" Kari ran up and pushed Davis off TK with all her might. She needed to do something but what? If only there was a way to stop Darkeru. "This must stop now! If you want this to continue you have to go through me!" Kari clenched his fist as tears continued to flow down her face. 

TK tried desperately to stand up but with no luck. Sinking back down, he could only watch as Kari tried to hold Davis back. "I never thought that it would come to this," thought TK. "I never wanted to tell Kari about her powers, I didn't want to burden her. It's my fault! Now we're all finished." TK looked up and gasped in shock, he didn't believe what he saw next, Davis brought his hand up and grabbed Kari around the neck. "Davis! What are you doing?" 

Davis held Kari up high and stared into her frightened eyes, "The child of light," spoke Darkeru, "It's been a while since I sworn my revenge against you." Kari struggled against Davis' grip, "You're just like her. She always sided with good, even though she knew it was the losing side." 

"What are you talking about?" Gasped Kari, "what do you know about me?" 

"I know nothing about you in this world, but were I come from, you're not this weak and pathetic, I don't even know why Davis likes you." He then tightened his grip around Kari's neck sneering at her. "I would ask you to join me but if you can't awaken the powers inside yourself, I have no need for you!" Kari's eyes widened as Davis raised his hand towards her face and a dark energy began to appear. Kari closed her eyes hearing the crackling of energy inches from her face. 

"Davis, think of what you're allowing to happen," Kari spoke weakly as her eyes began to slowly close. Even though it was a soft voice it rang and echoed with in Davis' very soul. The girl that he cared for was going to be killed by him. Davis' eyes widened as a flow of emotions flooded his mind. It was like at this very instance his mind wasn't clouded by Darkeru, he finally realized that he wasn't in control. 

Davis released Kari from his grip and the dark energy faded for his other hand. The chocolate brown haired girl fell to the ground gasping and coughing for air. "I almost killed her!" cried Davis. He fell to his knees and clutched his head in agony. Davis had seen the truth. Darkeru was just using him as a pawn. Everything told to him were false promises. "What have I done? This is all wrong!" shouted Davis. 

"What are you doing?" Shouted Darkeru inside of Davis' head. "Destroy them both. TK and Kari are just insignificant get rid of them! Kari is only holding you back!" 

"No! I won't! This ends here Darkeru! You can't control me anymore!" Davis yelled out loud. 

"Foolish boy," growled Darkeru, "I gave you your chances, now I'll just have to take it from here!" Darkeru assumed full control of Davis' body pushing Davis' soul deep down. 

Kari had scrambled back to TK and helped to lift him back to his feet. "Don't worry TK everything will be alright." 

"I'm afraid you're dead wrong," said Darkeru appearing in front of Kari. "You may have reached to Davis but you can't sway me. By ridding the both of you nothing can stop me." 

"Davis, you can't let Darkeru win!" Shouted Kari staring into Davis' hardened eyes. 

"Davis won't be able to help you now." Darkeru brought an arm up with dark electricity sparking around it. The sparks seemed to multiply in number covering the whole arm. Darkeru pulled his arm back and the electricity flowed and focused in his hand forming a deadly sphere of dark power. 

TK pushed Kari behind him and prepared to an energy attack of his own. The brilliant aura that once surrounded him struggled to stay burning as he channel all that was in him to this one final attack. 

"It ends here... AHHHHH!" shouted Darkeru the energy dissipated from his hand and he bent over in pain. "What are you doing?" Demanded Darkeru staggering backwards. 

"I'm not going to let you win Darkeru," yelled Davis, "No matter what is takes you're going down!" Davis was in a battle within himself to regain control of his body. The pain was getting unbearable as he felt like Darkeru was trying to wrench him entirely out of his own body. Davis continued to fight back with all the strength inside of him trying to overcome Darkeru. 

"Davis!" Shouted Kari as she tried to help Davis who was clearly in extreme pain. "What have to help him!" cried Kari. 

"No! You can't!" Davis yelled still fighting for control. He looked at TK with pleading eyes, "You have to destroy me along with Darkeru it's the only way!" Davis dispersed the power from his body causing it to revert to its normal state, one blast was all that was needed to end this insanity. 

TK looked at the focused energy glowing around his hand. Slowly nodding his head TK pulled back his fist. "I wish there was another way," said TK with despair in his voice. 

"No TK!" Yelled Kari jumping in front of TK, "Davis can fight it, we can help him!" 

"Idiots!" Snarled Darkeru with pure rage. He forced Davis in the deepest recesses, and regained control. He quickly summoned all the dark energy inside of him once again. 

"TK now! Before he can power up even more!" Shouted Davis. TK looked at Kari. 

"This is the only way... I'm sorry" Kari looked at Davis then at TK. She lowered her head and stepped aside, she couldn't stop crying. "It's over Darkeru!" Shouted TK thrusting his burning fist forward releasing a wave of the collected energy. 

"It can't be!" Yelled Darkeru. He quickly countered by firing a dark energy blast slamming into TK's. To his surprise TK's sliced right through the dark beam and continued straight towards Darkeru. Davis was weakening him. Darkeru brought up his other hand and fired combining the two blasts. 

Davis watched on as Darkeru used his body to try and stop the attack intended to kill them. Davis was trying to suppress Darkeru as much as he could, therefore weakening the evil spirit. The whole process was draining him and he felt like he was slipping, sooner or later he couldn't stop Darkeru for using more of his power. Davis could see TK was also losing his energy. 

Kari saw TK's legs begin to buckle, he was about to fall over from exhaustion. She ran up to TK and supported his arm that began to waver. Darkeru was getting stronger by the minute. She must not let Davis' attempts to save them go in vane. "Don't give up TK!" She could see that TK was barely able to maintain this pace. His face was damp with sweat and was barely able to catch his breath. 

Darkeru felt Davis weakened and began to draw more power to the surface. "No!" thought Davis, "I couldn't help them..." he struggled to hold on, Darkeru's influence was so strong, finally Davis lost his very last grip of control and suddenly all was black. 

Darkeru felt the dark energy once again flow through his borrowed body with his strength returning to him. Again he summoned the dark sparking energy that flowed around his arms and focused it into his beam. 

"I get to kill two birds with one stone!" Laughed Darkeru directing all his energy at TK and Kari. 

"It's too much Kari!" breathed TK weakly, "get away from here. I can't hold Darkeru off." TK could feel that any second he would give out to exhaustion and then get blown into nothingness. 

"It's no use running TK!" Replied Kari giving more support to TK's arm. "Don't give up!" Kari closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. She wouldn't allow it. All this time TK and her had gone through so much, and for what? How she wanted to see her dreams come true. She wanted to finally have a nice peaceful day with all her friends, and TK, but every time something would interfere. This was all she wanted, everyone to be happy, to finally tell TK what she wanted to for so long, and it would never come. "TK's fighting to protect the good and for what he believes in. Davis was fighting too, he tried to set things straight when he finally saw the truth. Do I also have to fight?" Kari eyes snapped open and saw the dark energy blast a few feet away from them, ready to swallow them whole. "No!" shouted Kari, maybe she was selfish, but she really wanted her dreams to come true. If fighting for them was the only way, them fight she must. Something inside Kari snapped. The desire to fight grew so strong inside of her. She had to do something, to protect her dreams, to fight for them. Kari screamed at the top of her lungs unconsciously tearing down all barriers which were holding her back unleashing a massive power within her. Her soft hair began to flow wildly from what looked like a mysterious wind. A pink light shined from her chest and shot out encircling her whole body. It then flowed to her arms then into her hands burning brightly. The pink light then flowed into TK's beam with gold and pink light mingling as one. With a newfound strength TK focused the energy and pushed the shining beam back against Darkeru's attack. The bright light and the darkness mixed together in the center slowly swelling. 

"How could this be?" Growled Darkeru. The two energy waves were equal in strength, one not giving way to the other. Finally the allotted amount of power was so great that it unleashed it's self in a massive explosion knocking the three off their feet. The blast was so strong that Darkeru was sent in an uncontrollable tumble. The only thing that stopped him was the solid stone fountain in the middle of the park. Feeling the energy fleeting for his body, he cursed under his breath as the dark aura faded from his body. "Stupid weak body," Darkeru blamed, "If only I had my own back again," 

"I may be able to help you," spoke a strange yet familiar voice. Darkeru tilted his to see a shady man standing above him. 

"Who are you?" Darkeru managed to say before a blanket of darkness covered him. 

TK lost sight of Kari and Darkeru as he was knocked into the air. A sharp pain struck TK when he slammed into something hard. A cracking then shattering sound was heard as it resonated through his whole body. Was it him or the object that gave way? It didn't matter, he closed his eyes and fell back feeling gravity taking over, finally darkness drowned out all of his pain as his limp body met the soft grass. 

*** 

When Kari ears stopped ringing she opened her eyes to see nothing but dust and smoke. She crawled out from a group of dense bushes and slowly got to her feet. The bushes were probably the only things that cushioned her fall. When TK's and Davis' energy blasts collided with each other she thought the whole city was going to get leveled. Stumbling forward she walked to where she last saw TK. Bring up her hands she examined them. The pink light that once flowed through them had vanished, maybe she had dreamt it all up. Panic slowly crept in when she couldn't find TK. "TK?" Kari called hoping to hear a reply. Receiving nothing she continued to push through the thick cloud of dust and smoke blindly searching. 

After about five minutes the smoke had faded and the dust settled. "It looks like the barrier was destroyed," Kari noted, "That shattering sound must have been it breaking." She then saw what looked like a figure not too far in the distance with distinct blond hair. Her heart raced as she ran to TK. The closer she got the more she saw how badly he was hurt. He had bruises just about everywhere and the grass around him was stained with blood. The cut that he received from that razor like attack looked horrid. TK had his hand tightly clasped over the wound while blood flowed through his fingers. His breathing was labored and shallow, and his eyes were tightly closed. She slowly bent down not knowing whether to move him incase he had any more injuries. Slowly she placed her shaking hands on TK cheek and then pushed his hair away from his face. As if just by her touch TK's eyes slowly opened. Just seeing the pain in those blue eyes made her want to die. 

"Am I dead?" asked TK in a weak voice cringing in pain. He couldn't tell how badly he was hurt but from the look on Kari's face it wasn't good. 

"Please don't say stuff like that TK!" said Kari taking holding TK's hand as if trying to convince him that he was alive. "You're going to be fine." 

"Oh, it's just that I thought you we're angel," TK smiled weakly as his consciousness was slipping from him. He tried to sit up but the pain was so intense that he yelled out. 

"Don't move TK," pleaded Kari in a terrified voice. TK was in such pain that she never seen before. She steadied him by placing a hand on his shoulder not allowing him to move. TK didn't argue and rested back down. Kari removed her long pink gloves and folded them together forming a temporary bandage. Kari gently placed it over TK's wound and it slowly took on a red color as it soaked up the blood. TK swallowed hard, his throat was so dry, and his vision was getting blurry, but he gave a reassuring smile trying to calm Kari down. 

Kari looked over TK trying to make him as comfortable as possible until help arrived. She applied more pressure on TK's side trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry TK," apologized Kari as she might have pushed too hard causing TK yelp in pain. "I have to keep pressure in it... you're bleeding very badly." TK slowly propped his head up and finally saw his blood soaked side. His eyes widened in shock. "You'll be alright," replied Kari motioning TK to lie back down. 

"It's getting cold Kari... and I'm feeling so tired," said TK slipping into a less than aware state. His head slow began to drop to the side. 

"No! You can't rest now TK. Just hold on until help comes!" Kari slapped TK's face causing his eyes to shoot open. "I'm sorry but you can't sleep no matter how you feel." Kari's mind zoomed why wasn't any help coming? She looked around and there was no sign of an ambulance let alone a sound of a siren. She must keep TK awake at all cost. "Look at me TK," Kari placed her hand under TK's chin and guided TK's gaze upon her. "I want you to promise me that you won't d... fall asleep. And you promise me that you'll get all better." 

TK nodded his head in response and coughed. The frightening taste of blood was in his mouth. "Why is this happening?" Thought TK. It was like evil always had a way of finding either Kari or him, and wanted them dead, this time it may have succeeded. TK closed his eyes. "I won't die," TK said to himself. "This whole thing isn't over yet... I can't die now..." Suddenly he felt a sharp sting across his face. 

"TK!" It was Kari, he probably had his eyes closed for too long. 

"I'm... OK," replied TK looking into Kari's tear filled eyes. "Don't worry about me... I'll be fine." TK gave to best smile he could give. 

"I have to keep him occupied," thought Kari. 

"Where's Davis?" Question TK. Kari scanned the area and there was no sight of him anywhere. 

"Do you think it's over?" Asked Kari as she gazed upon TK. 

"I'm not sure Kari," coughed TK. "I don't want to spoil it, but I have to say it's not over yet." 

Kari lifted up one of her hands and examined it once again, "TK, what happened back there? What was that pink light that came from me?" 

TK sighed and took Kari's hand into his. He took a deep breath for it was getting harder to speak. "I didn't want to tell you Kari, knowing that you hated to get involved with fighting directly. I just wanted the best for you, so I hid the truth from you." TK turned his head away feeling like he endangered Kari more than protected her, if she had the power earlier they wouldn't be in this situation. Now Kari was so sad and afraid, she feared for his life. "I'm sorry Kari." 

"What do you mean TK?" Questioned Kari still a little unsure of what TK was trying to say. "TK?" she repeated after not getting an answer. TK's body had grown limp and his eyes were closed. His grip around her hand loosened and fell to his side. "TK? TK!" shouted Kari shaking TK with tears down her eyes. "No TK! You're going to be alright, just hold on!" She leaned over and cradled TK crying into him. She just sat there crying not knowing what was going on in her surroundings. She didn't want to leave TK. 

"Kari!" Came a familiar voice. Kari lifted her head from TK to see Tai and Sora running towards her. "I'm so glad that you're alright." Said Tai catching his breath. He looked over Kari's shoulder and froze, "oh no..." was all he could say when he caught a glimpse of TK in his sister arms. Sora let out a gasp and ran past Tai and knelt beside Kari. She saw TK's pale face and injured body. She brought her two fingers and placed them against TK's neck to check for a pulse. 

"It doesn't look too good," Sora said slowly looking down at TK. "He has to get some medical attention fast!" 

"TK, I know you still can hear me," cried Kari holding TK face up to hers. "Hold on, help is on the way. Please hold on... for me." 

Tai looked away he couldn't see his sister in this state. He was powerless to help her, nothing he could tell her now would make things feel better. "Why aren't the paramedics showing up? It must be those police road blocks slowing them down!" Tai kicked the ground in frustration. He looked down at the battered boy in his sister's arms, "TK you better live, I don't want my sister to be sad like this forever... she needs you..." 

Finally sirens could be heard in the distance. Kari laid her head on to TK's chest and hugged him tightly letting her tears soak into his torn shirt. She could hear his heart beat weaken by every passing moment. Kari couldn't stop crying, she was losing him. Through her tear filled eyes she could see Tai wrap his arms around Sora trying to comfort her. They all knew that help would arrive but would it be too late? 

To Be Continued... 

*Note*: Talk about massive cliffhanger! I am so sorry, I really am. I'll try with all my writing ability to bring out the next chapter a fast as I can. AHHHHH! 


End file.
